Bad Company in F land (for real this time)
by Danteinfernus
Summary: Toward the end of Battlefield: Bad Company 1, they are about to kick their ass on Legionaries Mercenaries for their gold bars and suddenly teleport to the world of fantasy and rape. With limited ammo, annoying natives and worst of all, the Legionaries Merc are hunting Bravo One team, how are they going to survive and getting their gold bars. Rating M because it is Kuroinu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Oh boy. What do I deserve this? **Ph0enix17 **requested 'Battlefield' or 'Bad Company'. I chose 'Bad Company' because they are the best squad that I had seen so far and the most memorial group out of all the Battlefield franchise. Can't decided whether to make the story from 1 or 2. And the winner goes to Bad Company 1 because of their humor and Mike-One-Juliet. :D Lastly, I am bored with the word 'Eostia' so I changed to F Land because everything is fucked up. So sit down and chill. It is going to be a hell of a ride.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Battlefield: Bad Company' and 'Kuroinu' as they belong to their respectful owner.**

Oh boy! What the hell did we get into?

A CAV also was known as Cavalry Assault Vehicle arrived at one of the harbor warehouses. There were two men in the light-armed vehicles. One driving and other man sitting down with the XM307 at the rear end. The man with the helmet and the goggles sitting on the rear end comment "So, there was no spook story," as he stares at the mountain of gold stacking as high as a fourth-fifth of its height.

'_Wait! Who the person who comments on the mountain of gold. That me! I am Private Preston Marlowe who recently enlisted in B-Company aka Bad Company from the 222nd Army Battalion where all the troublemaker, hell-raisers and insubordinate be transferred to. We are also said to be "the first ones in and the last ones out", having the highest mortality rate in the entire United States Army, with membership seen as a punishment. For me, let say my crime was I landed the helicopter on the General's limousine and he was not happy to see his vehicle got wrecked. So that why I got a transfer. I would love to go through the details but long story short, I and my team have gone AWOL and getting the gold from the Legionnaire Mercenaries. Yup. You heard me. We are stealing their gold bars. I am not sure what should I do with it but I can't believe what I had seen numerous crates stacked up as high.'_

"Oh, no! Look at it! It's just, it's just, it's just tons of gold!" The military attired with the beanie on his head happily to see so many crates of gold bars. He has an unshaven beard, thick mustache and fair-skinned.

'_That Private George Gordon Haggard Jr. He is a demolitions/explosives expert and shows an extreme love for explosions. I mean he admits himself to he blew up "the biggest ammo dump east of Paris.", as well as an officer's latrine with a claymore mine. To be fair, he is the troublemaker and he is the one who causes us to AWOL... well, he was led to "single-handedly" invade the neutral country of Serdaristan because he saw trucks full of gold bars entering the Serdaristan. I don't blame him but he is a bit of zealot of these gold bars.'_

"My thoughts exactly." The military attired with the helmet on his head with a black thick spectacle agreed with Haggard.

'_That Private Terrence Sweetwater. He is the fire team's automatic rifleman. He is transferred into Bad Company for uploading a virus onto the military mainframe. Despite he carries the largest weapon, Sweetwater is the most cautious and intelligent member of the squad. He is the one who knows the Legionnaire Mercenaries' history of using the gold bar as their mode of payment. He also likes to flirt with Mike-One Juliet aka Miss Juliet.'_

"I'll be damned!" A dark-skinned military attired with a cap on his head agreed with his fireteam.

'_That Sergeant Samuel D. Redford, our squad leader in B-Company. What is his reason for being here? Well, he joined and was used to like the army, but as time go on, he grew sick of it. He requested to transfer to B-Company so that he can retire in 3 days for some fishing in somewhere lake until Haggard makes a stupid mistake. Instead of putting him on martial law, he defends him and in the consequences, the US Army extended his term. Hearing the worst case scenario, he decided to go AWOL for stealing the gold bars from the Legionnaire Mercenaries. That is a bad idea but hey, orders is orders. Sarge make the call here. There is nothing that I can do.'_

'_I didn't really want to ruin the moment, but we have no idea how we were gonna get the gold out of there, and the bad guy was, you know, alive and kicking.' _Marlowe thought about the problem of moving the gold and their enemies.

**RETRETRETRETRETRETRETRETRETRET!**

**SWOOOSH!**

**BOOOOM!**

Immediately after the helicopter spot the warehouse and launched its missiles at the warehouse that Redford's fireteam is, they put on their defensive action by huddling up.

"C' mon!" Haggard frown that Legionnaire Mercenaries is relentless to attack them to protect their gold bars.

"We need to get out of here!" Sweetwater suggested.

"No shit! You want me to make a plan for ya?" Haggard disagreed with Sweetwater's suggestion.

"Maybe I do." Sweetwater retorted.

"We're gonna need a bigger gun!" Redford was desperate to get rid of his enemies.

"I think I know where to find one! Follow me, but fast!" Sweetwater has asked his teammates to follow him as he sort of a plan.

Everyone has no choice but to follow Sweetwater's plan which is to leave the warehouse and cover among the shipping crates. Halfway on their journey, the mercenaries stopped attacking them.

"I think we lost him." Sweetwater feels safe when the mercenaries don't attack them and exhausted.

"Ya think? Is that your idea for a plan?" Haggard asks if Sweetwater's idea was to just outrun the Legionnaire.

"Oh shut up the two of you. Now it's payback time!" Redford had enough of Sweetwater and Haggard bickering each other and wanted to kick the merc's ass for they shot down Mi-24 Hind a few hours ago.

"You sound tense Sarge. You sleepin' alright?" Haggard tease Redford. Redford gives him a dirty look at Haggard.

"I don't know, Haggard. I'm really impressed with Sarge's master use of leadership cliché." Sweetwater criticizes Redford's leadership in sarcasm tone.

"Shut Up the both of you, here he goes, he's coming around again." Haggard frown and silence both of them before ordering them to kill the mercenaries.

**RETRETRETRETRETRETRETRETRETRET!**

As they about to leave the cover of shipping crates and engaging the mercenaries, Redford received a message from Mike-One-Juliet.

"Bravo One Charlie. This is urgent. Please respond." Mike-One-Juliet desperate calling Redford's team.

"Mike-One-Juliet. What the hell is going on? We are about to lay waste on them." Redford received Mike-One-Juliet's message.

"There is an unknown energy source coming to your area."

"What!? Is it Russia or the Legionnaire?" Redford shocked.

"Negative. I can't explain it to you but it is dangerous. You have to get out of here. I have a bad feeling about it." Mike-One-Juliet warned.

"We are stuck here. We need to fend off the merc….what the fuck?" Redford explained his situation before he was stunned to see something unexpected.

"What the hell?"

"What is that thing?"

"Is this Russia super weapon launched at us?"

Not only Redford's fireteam, but the Legionnaire Mercenaries was also stunned to see the white light shrine at them. A strange white light shines upon them within seconds. After that, everyone disappears. Not a single living soul was found. What this light takes them?

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the fuck I am here?**

* * *

As soon as the light clear, all of Redford's fireteam members found them in the dark forest. They were stunned to see in a different area.

"Great! We are in no man's land." Sweetwater complains.

"Would you shut up? Sweetwater. Mike-One-Juliet. Please respond." Redford tries to contact Mike-One-Juliet through the headset. Mike-One-Juliet did not respond.

"Shit! We are on our own." Redford cursed.

"What should we do? Sarge." Haggard worried.

"It is all Haggard's fault." Sweetwater blames the fault on Haggard.

"Why me? I didn't do it. I knew that you are upset about the last 'incident' but this is different. You can blame on the 'white light' travel to this fucked up the place." Haggard argued.

"Oh yeah! You are a piece of walking bad luck as far as it a concern." Sweetwater retorted.

"Oh shut up the both of you," Redford told both of them.

"Hey, Guys!" Marlowe called up to his fireteam members.

"What now? Marlowe." Redford turned to Marlowe's attention.

"Look up at the sky." Marlowe points toward the sky. Everyone looks at the sky and is stun to see.

The sky is red. They can't tell the difference if the sky showed the day and night cycle. No clouds, sun or rain. Not only that, the whole forest wither, no sign of life on any ground and swampy land. What a twisted land they are in.

"What the fuck?" Redford shocked in the world they are in.

"Holy fuck!" Haggard stunned.

"Maybe Russia did it." Sweetwater deducted.

Everyone turns their attention to Sweetwater which they all give out a flat stare expression on him.

"What?!" Sweetwater said.

"Shut up, Sweet." Redford gives a glare.

"So what now, Sarge," Marlowe asked Redford.

Haggard caught sight on a lone person hidden in the dead forest.

"Let go and ask him." Haggard desperate for an answer.

"Ask who?" The three of them wondered but Haggard left the area and walk toward the mysterious person's direction.

"Damm it. Let follow him." Redford cursed.

"Do we have to?" Sweetwater whined.

"You can stay here if you want to and appreciate the beauty out here. I am getting out of here," Redford said before he followed Haggard's direction. Marlowe followed him. Sweetwater briefly took a glance around its surroundings.

"Hey, wait up." Sweetwater feels chicken feet after having a second thought about staying the weird desolate area.

**Five minutes later**

**Somewhere**

"Hey, buddy," Haggard called out to the mysterious person whom he gives chase to find out the location. The mysterious person stopped walking and turned its attention to Haggard.

"Do you know where the hell am I?" Haggard asked the mysterious person. The mysterious person did not respond but staring at him with his glowing red eyes.

"Do you understand me of what am I saying? Hello?" Haggard asked the mysterious person again. He started to get annoyed with the mysterious person who did not respond to his question earlier. Again, as usual, the mysterious person did not respond to his comment. Instead, the mysterious person slowly approached Haggard. At the same time, Redford's team arrived thirty yards away from Haggard. They were shocked by this mysterious person.

This mysterious person's appearance is huge. It means huge in body masses. He has a height of roughly six feet or taller; a muscular appearance in their arm and legs with a fat belly on their brown-skinned; a small horn on his bald head; two sharp teeth on both ends of their mouth and some saliva drooling in his mouth. He is wearing green clothing with a big wooden club.

'_What the fuck is that thing?'_ Everyone's thought of that brown brute. Immediately, Redford's team except for Haggard armed themselves and aim at that brown brute. Well, the standard procedure is if there they are hostile, kill them but Haggard has some doubt about the brown brute.

"You must be a cosplayer from the Halloween. Is it a bit too early to dress?" Haggard causally comment as he slowly approaches him.

'_What the fuck is he thinking?'_ Everyone's thought on Haggard's doubt.

The brown brute was confused about that soldier's comment about 'cosplayer'. Once reach Haggard attempt to remove the brown brute's mask. Turn out, he can't. He can't pull it out with all his might.

"Damn. That is one tough plastic skin glue onto your body." Haggard tried his best to remove it. Well, Haggard takes a second look and he realized that he is in deep shit. He touches his finger on one of the pointy teeth. He has to admit himself. It is sharp. His breath stink like rotten cheese. His eyes look real. The ogre had enough of the human soldiers touching his face.

"UUUUUURRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The ogre screams loudly at Haggard; releasing all the gooey saliva at Haggard's face. Even Haggard tries his best to cover his face, there was too much of the disgusting liquid pouring at his face.

"Prfff...Sprff….*cough*..*cough*." Haggard cleaned up his face. The ogre was about to kill the human soldier when…

"Hold on...one minute...please…" Haggard told the ogre to hold on while holding his palm and spitting out the ogre's saliva. He took out a water bottle; washed his face and mouth.

After a minute passed, Haggard said: "Well, congratulations. You win a prize."

The ogre is confused. Haggard took out his grenade and pass it to ogre's thick fingers.

"Here it goes. Oh, you must hold it for a few seconds to get a bigger prize." Haggard lied to the ogre.

As Haggard pass the ogre, he secretly pulls off the pin. The ogre has no idea what the human soldier said but he is interested in prize so he held his hand with a round metal shape at his head. Haggard immediately lie down and cover his head. Within seconds…..

**BOOOOM!**

The explosion occurs blew up the ogre's top half with blood and other organs flung off everywhere, leaving the bottom half undetached and fall off.

"What a nice neighbor I talk to." Haggard causally comment about the ogre.

"Ya. How nice that your neighbor gives you some love on your face." Sweetwater teases Haggard.

"Well, come to I think, they look like an ogre from DnD (Dungeon and Dragon)." Haggard's first glance of this ogre corpse.

"No, I think it looks like Lord of the Ring." Sweetwater disagreed.

"I am pretty sure that DnD."

"No, I am sure it Lord of the Ring."

"It definitely DnD."

"Lord of the Ring."

"DnD."

"Lord of the Ring."

"Would both of you shut up? This is not the time to discuss." Redford had enough of hearing two of them talked about an ogre from which fantasy franchise that they debated.

"Hey, guys, I found something," Marlowe said to his team members.

"What is it, Marlowe?" Redford asked Marlowe.

"There is a tower."

"Tower in here?"

Marlowe pointed toward the direction of the tower. About fifty miles away from them, there is a tower which lightning strike often.

"Well, it looks so small from here." Haggard narrowed his eyes at the tower.

"It is better than walking wandering endlessly in this fucked up land. Let go," Redford commanded his fire team to go to the mysterious tower.

"It is better to be good." Sweetwater prayed.

'_It better be. I mean we are in the middle of nowhere with no lifeform or whatsoever and worst weather pattern I have ever seen. Pray that it going to be good otherwise we are doom to stay here.'_ Marlowe thought about the unknown desolate area and weird weather pattern. With a new goal in hand, Redford's team head toward the tower, unaware about the danger and its surroundings.

* * *

**An hour later**

When Redford's team arrive, they were stunned about the 'mysterious' tower. A forty feet height tower filled with jagged stones and pointy triangle metallic shaped. On the top has the red stone looking. On the ground, there was some random stone all over the area.

"Wow. That is a one lame looking tower. I give it a one out of ten for the lack of creative and boring design. It is like Disney castle has built in the wrong area with the worst surroundings. This can't be compared to the awesome design of the tower of Mordor." Haggard found the tower to be tasteless.

"Maybe it the Russia superweapon of some kind." Sweetwater deducted.

"Russia this. Russia that. Can you think of other else? As this world is created by Russia into your mind."

"It can't be helped. Maybe Russia sent us to this world. Who know."

"Ya. Ya. Oh, maybe we are trapped into our mind while the Russian experiment our body to be test subject or something like that."

"Actually, that is a good theory. It is quite possible. I did not know that you are a genius."

Haggard facepalm on Sweetwater's theory.

"Would both of you shut up?" Redford scold both of them.

"What should we do?" Marlowe awaited for Redford's instruction.

"Should we do 'Knock Knock game' with C4?" Haggard joking suggested.

"Hell no. We don't risk blowing up someone's home." Redford refuses Haggard's suggestion.

"Check it out, guys." Sweetwater discovered something.

"What is it, Sweetwater?" Redford wants to know what Sweetwater found.

"Look what I have found, Sarge." Sweetwater point toward the pile of rocks.

As Redford survey its surrounding that Sweetwater discovers, there were a ton of large stones. A ton of but some of them appear to be a living thing.

"The hell?" Redford stunned.

"Hey, Sarge. I need to pee on some rocks." Haggard said.

"You can't do that. They could be some living something hidden on those rocks." Sweetwater argued.

"Really? Seriously? Did you scare of rocks? Don't be a pussy." Haggard deadpanned.

"Like your nice 'neighbour' that you have encountered before."

"I am going to be fine. Don't worry." Haggard assured Sweetwater before he unzips his pants and pee on some random spot. Haggard felt relieved after he releases his 'discard' liquid. He zipped it back.

"See? Nothing wrong. You are too superstition about ghost will haunt me or something like that. Huh?!" Haggard said.

"Oh! Ok! Maybe I am wrong." Sweetwater admitted his mistake.

"Woah. This tower started to creep me out. I have a bad feeling about it." Marlowe started to feel chill through his bones. He does not know why but there is something supernatural about it.

"Really? Pres. From this lame tower. Prff." Haggard scoff.

"Does not matter. We are going in." Redford orders his team.

"We? Are we going into that tower? Are you serious?" Sweetwater dismay.

"Move out!" Redford gives a dirty look to Sweetwater and insists on going into that tower. Redford's team obeyed their sarge and go to the mysterious tower. They found the gate to be unguarded.

"Wow. It is quiet. I bet nobody is home." Haggard comment.

"Shut up! Let go." Redford orders his team to go deep into the tower. Unknown to Redford's team, Haggard secretly put C4 on the gate. He smirked on his action before he followed his team.

* * *

**Black Citadel**

**Throne Room**

A tall, muscular and tan-skinned man sitting down on the majestic red throne. His rowdy face has a brown short hair, a scar on his left eyebrow that stretches from his forehead to his left eye and little beard on his chin. His heavy armor with light fabric clothing appears to be suitable for a warrior but his distinct equipment that separately apart from any other warriors. His massive red shoulder pad on his left shoulder with the logo of the black dog head facing to west direction and a sword right reside its head.

Vault. That his name. The leader of the Black Dog mercenaries has recently conquered the whole kingdom of Garan where no man has ever done before. A long time ago, two factions wage war on the soil of Eostia. To the north was the Kingdom of Garan lead by the dark elf queen, Olga Discordia and her legion of monsters. The single-male gender monsters of all types are her main army and her display of military prowess. They raid villages or towns, steal as much food, resources and most important of all, women. A lot of women. These dark creatures captured and raped women to their heart's content and replenish lost troops died in battles. Being Olga Discordia a heartless bitch, she has no qualm for allowing any of her monsters to rape any female human (or race alliance). Her only exception is that she will not allow any monsters to rape her only kind as she thought her races were superior to humanity scum. Otherwise, she will vaporize the person in an instant who was responsible.

To the south was the Kingdom of Eostia. With the growing threat from her rival nation, the high elf queen, Celestine Lucross and other six leaders from other city-states create an alliance known as Seven Shield Alliance to combat the Olga's Legion but their military prowess was not enough. One of the alliance leaders, Maia suggested Black Dog Mercenaries as their largest among troops. Being paid generous amount of wealth by their client, the Church of the goddess and the Seven Shield Alliance, they were willing to give their lives for the good cause under their banner. It was becoming so successful that they manage to the impossible. If they bring the dark elf queen to Eostia, they will receive the highest honor.

Unfortunately, Vault has no plan to return to Eostia for so-called 'honor'. He has other plans. Much bigger plans. He had seen enough. He lost many friends in every battle that he and his men encounter in all area of Eostia and Garan. He hates on how leaders of the Seven Shield Alliances being bossy, controlling their lives and treating them as 'disposable' or 'expandable' despite their best interest for the sake of peace. Peace becoming a threat in his future as they lost their purpose of being mercenaries once peace settles. War creates jobs, money, and glory. He cannot allow this to happen it. Women will be doing nothing while seating in their fancy ass castle while the men suffer through war and experience hardship. So he has only one choice: Betray the Alliance and conquer every nation he seeks fit for his ego.

But first, he needs to show some examples to his men. With his charismatic attitudes, he has managed to convince the Legion to join their cause where they create a utopia on every woman must provide services to all men as their kings. No question asked. Oppression of women MUST occur in order to achieve his goals. Legion happily agreed to Vault's vision as long as they can do as they like to their heart content. His first plan - bring that dark elf bitchy queen to the summit to his will. Vault knew that Olga was a powerful sorceress. She is the greatest 'necromancer' to be fear for throughout the whole nation of Eostia. Well. He has a trusty and longtime friend to counter the bitchy queen's magic.

"Everything has set up, Vault." A brown messy hair with spectacle magician spoke out and slowly approach Vault on the left side of his throne.

"Well done, Kin. You are too important for my achievement." Vault praised Kin for his hard work.

"Why, I am honored to serve you on your side." Kin slowly bow down to Vault.

"Now, it is time." The time has come. Vault stand up.

"Boys. Bring Queen Olga to me." Vault ordered his mercenaries and monsters.

"Yes! Boss!" A few men and monsters comply to Vault's order. They proceed by leaving the throne room and bring the bitch Olga. Vault smirked.

"What are you going to do with Olga?" A brown hair mercenary with a green vest asked Vault.

"Ahhhh…Hicks…We will break Olga's will and spirit … and then we will have fun with her." Vault reveals his malicious intention to Hicks.

"I am going to enjoy having 'fun' her." Hicks gives out his devilish joy, knowing the outcome of her fate to be.

Unknown to Vault and his army, they were unaware of some sneaky intruders inside the Black Citadel. Clashed will occur very soon.

**Dungeon of the Black Citadel**

**Prison cell**

It is a dark, quiet and gloomy room with limited lighting. The worst of all the places without any outside surrounding. Prolonged staying in one of the cells required an intensive amount of willpower. Failure to endure such harsh environment may drive anyone insane. For today, there were two female dark elves imprisoned under the same cell. Usually appearance of the typical dark elves such as brown-skinned appearance and sharp-edge ear looking. The darker the skin is, the purest of the dark elves.

Both women kneel on the floor. The woman on the left appeared to be dressed in 'unique' royal clothing. She looks like a young adult appearance. She has an extremely long silky straight hair with her side hair shift to the right to cover her shiny amber eye. Only her left eye exposed. Three golden ring earpiece on both side of her sharp-edge ears. On her head, she is wearing her crown of pure ivory. Black cape on her back. Her purple corset covers her large breast, leaving a small gap that barely exposed her nipples. Any other body area were exposed including her belly button with an odd-looking symbol. Her hands covered in purple detached sleeves as she clutched her fist. She has color matching high-heel shoe similar to her clothing. Thin string underwear that protects her groin, however, her butt is visibly exposed. She may appear to be listless but her heart started to sense of fear, hatred, and despair.

The woman on the right appears to be a normal teenager. Her clothes appear to be similar to the one of the left with some difference. Her clothes appear to be blue and her breast is smaller compared to the left. An extreme long pale-blonde ponytailed hair toward her right side of her head. An intake covers partially her right ruby eyes. She currently in the chain cuffed to her head and both of her hands with brown gloves.

Dead silent occur when one of them spoke out.

"My Queen. I have failed you. I…"

"It is alright, Chloe. I am also a failure. I did not expect my monsters betrayed me." Olga admits her mistake as she was unaware of the scum humans allies with her Legion. On how they succeed in convincing her monsters is truly baffling but she admits that she praised whoever the person convince her Legion monster on their side. Her monsters' mind is purely driven by the carnage. No human has tried to negotiate or talked calmly.

"At least, my people are safe for now." Olga felt relieved. As soon as scum humans invade toward the Black Citadel, Olga immediately ordered all civilians and her troops to evacuate underground. Her troops begged Olga to come together with them but she refused and insisted she stayed alone in the Black Citadel. After all, these scum humans want her alive to bring her to Eostia for the trial of her war crimes against humanity. Chloe volunteered to stay with Olga. At first, Olga did not allow anyone to stay with her but Chloe stubbornly refused to obey Olga's selfish request and insist that she stay with her, out of her loyalty and own her debt. Realizing that Chloe's loyalty toward her, Olga allowed Chloe to stay on her side. She was hoping that her people were safe

"Filthy humans… If it were just me, that maybe ….but to confined our queen in such a place as this as well…" Chloe cursed the scum humans for imprisoned them in the prison cell as well as worrying for treatment for her queen.

"Chloe…."

"Being betrayed by my Legion monsters ….Whatever the details….I was defeated. But even so, I was angry by their betrayal…. but it does not matter… One way and another, these scum humans will be poised among themselves once I am gone." Olga fully acknowledges that she will be defeated in any way. She scorns humanity that they create conflict among themselves.

"My queen…"

"All we have to wait for the leader to summon me to the throne room. I will personally deal with him painfully. If a desperate plan is needed, I will make a sacrifice. I would rather die than be a slave forever but without bringing the leader to the afterlife." Olga outlined her plan to kill the leader.

"My queen...I…" Chloe was shocked by Olga's plan.

"Say no more. I already decided my fate."

Chloe cries the hardest. Why their fates are cruel?

Olga knew this will happen. "Come. Chloe. Lean onto my shoulder and cries as much as you want." Olga tries to comfort Chloe. She did so and cries loudly. Despite Olga a stoic, she does feel pain in her heart.

What the two dark elves have no idea that someone unconventional 'save' their worst fate.

* * *

**Somewhere in the unknown tower**

"So boring! We have been doing for hours." Haggard causally spoke.

"Shut up, Haggard." Redford scolds him.

"Well, there is nobody in here. Maybe we should rest up here. This lame tower is so huge. God knows how this tower build." Haggard said.

"I kinda agree with Haggard. We have been walking for hours and we still have no idea where we are in the first place." Sweetwater agreed with Haggard.

Hearing both of them suggest taking a break, he started to agree with them. "Let take a half an hour break."

"Wooooo…" Haggard cheering.

"Shut up. Haggard. Who do you think you are? Drunk party?" Redford told Haggard off. As Redford's team was about to put down their equipment, they heard something. It sounds like someone engage in conversation with one another.

"Did you heard something?" Marlowe whispered to his team.

"Ya. I heard it but we are not sure that they are friendly or not." Sweetwater responds in a soft tone, not wanting for attention from someone whom their team was sure of.

"So should we talk to them?" Haggard asked Redford.

Who or what are they are is up to Redford's decision. As Redford thinking of whether should engage them or not, Haggard disappear again. Yup. Again. Just like the Haggard 'singled-handed' invade a neutral zone of Serdaristan but this time, talk to the unknown group.

"Ahhh...shit...Where Haggard go?" Redford wondered where Haggard went with frustrating tone.

"Look like it same history all over again." Sweetwater mocks on Haggard's action.

"Shit! Let follow him." Redford orders his team.

Haggard saw a group of humans as he followed the sound of conversation. They dressed in either black or green singlet, black pants, and boots. They carried a primitive weapon with them.

"Yoz! Guys. I am kinda lost. Would you guys help me?" Haggard asked the unknown group of humans.

The unknown group of humans turns their attention to Haggard. They had never seen the human with strange armor, clothing, and weapon. They stared at each other before asking him: "Who the hell are you and how you get in the Black Citadel? And more importantly, how you travel all the way to the Kingdom of Garan?"

The Black Dog Mercenaries may not be smart but they are sure that no other human other themselves travel to the Kingdom of Garan. They decided to arm themselves and surround him.

"Woah. What?! 'Black Citadel'? 'Kingdom of Garan'? Is the name of the lame tower? Does not look a Citadel." Haggard confused. Seeing Haggard, he prepared to arm himself in case it got any bloody.

"You answer our question. How you get here?" One of them demanding to know how the human gets in the tower.

"Well…." Before Haggard answers them, Redford's team have arrived.

"Hey, Sarge. I think I found some friends here and they seem to be ...angry." Haggard asked Redford.

Upon arrival, the unknown group started to feel hostile when there is a dark-skinned person in the group. "What the fuck? Why the dark elf is here? I thought that we exterminate all their guards in the Black Citadel." One of them pointed out to a group of four wearing a strange uniform.

"Dark Elf? What the fuck? Look, I am no dark elf. I am a human like you guys. Who the hell are you?" Redford argues the unknown group of humans that he is a human. He has a feeling that things will go ugly. He and his team armed themselves.

Before they can reply, another group arrive but they are not humans. They are ogres. The same ogre that Haggard 'kill' the ogre earlier.

"Oh fuck!" Haggard cursed himself.

The group of ogre approaches both groups of humans. "Who the hell are these people of green?" One of the ogres asked.

"I don't know. We are waiting for their answer." One of them from the group of unknown human. Before an ogre speaks out, he smells something fishy. A familiar smell from one of the humans in green. He started to feel angry.

"That guys kill one of our kin and I can smell it from here." An ogre yells back at the human in green. A dead silent occurs for a minute until Redford had enough.

"Fuck it. Let kill them." Redford ordered his team to kill them.

**RATATATATATATATATA**

**BOOOM! CLICK! BOOOM!**

Bullets fly from their modern firearms, emitting small amount of smoke and fire that produce loud and rapid noise and went straight to the rag-tag humans. Blood spill as the bullets pierce through their feeble bodies of the humans and ogres.

"WHAT THE F-?"

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

"ARE THEY MAGES OR SOMETHI- URGHH!"

One ogre charged toward them but Haggard use his 870MCS shotgun to blast off the ogre's stomach. "BOOOYAAA! BITCH" Haggard causal laughed at the ogre who charging at him. The blast blew off the ogre's stomach with organs, blood and bones flung off its body.

"Wooo...Hooo...Who next!? I got plenty of shit for all of you." Haggard excited.

"Shit! Who are those guys?"

"Let attack the glasses boy."

The two surviving members rush in and strike hard with their weapons on Sweetwater. But he is not a pushover. Immediately when they strike, Sweetwater slams the first's body knocking him. The second tries to stab his torso but he counters the second by grabbing his right arm; twisting it so bad and slam his joint. Ignoring the second's scream, he used M249 SAW butt to smash the second's skull, enough to kill with his brain. He fired off his weapon at the first. The first has never felt hell for the first and last while riddled with bullets on his body before scumbled to his death.

Marlowe fired off his M416 assault rifles at his foes when an ogre pushes him, forcing him to drop his weapon. When Marlowe tries to recover, an ogre tries to slam his club on him. Quickly, he dodges to the left and takes out his knife while performing his combat stance.

"Ha! A knife against me. Is that all you can do?" An ogre mock Marlowe.

"We will see about it." Marlowe is confident in his ability. Marlowe waits for the opportunity for an ogre to strike. An ogre took an initiative to slam on top. Marlowe quickly dodges to his right and perform a few quick stabs on an ogre's arm. An ogre felt so much pain on his arm which forced to drop his club. While distracted by the ogre's pain, he kicks one of the ogre's limbs. With too much pain to handle, Marlowe finished the killing blow by plunging the knife onto the ogre's eyes and spike through his brain. He quickly takes out his knife and for good measure, get his MP443 and aim at ogre's head.

**BANG!**

Blew up a bigger hole on an ogre's head spilling blood and brain matters.

"Well, any weapon will do. As long it can kill." Marlowe mocks at ogre's corpse.

Within five minutes of engaging the unknown humans and fantasy monsters, they all died in horrible ways. Crimson liquid spill on wall and floor. Certain organ matters, corpses and severed body parts litter everywhere in a messy state.

"Wow. They suck so much." Haggard mock their enemies while reloading his weapon.

"Ya. They did not leave much choice is it?" Marlowe agreed with Haggard.

"Well, smartie. So much about 'Russia conspiracy'. They look like shit!" Haggard prove Sweetwater wrong.

"Er.. guys. There is some...disturbing thing in here." Sweetwater found something while observing the corpse. Redford's team follow Sweetwater's direction.

"What is it, Sweetwater?" Redford asked Sweetwater what he has found.

"Look at his corpse." Sweetwater point to the corpse.

Redford team's briefly stared at that 'thing.' They found it bizarre as they saw ogre's dick was...big as estimated of ten inches.

"WOW! That is so huge!" Haggard terrified. Unaware for Redford's team, Haggard aims his shotgun at ogre's dick and pull the trigger. Blood and other matters spill off upon impact and splashed toward Redford's team. They look angry once it splashed onto their face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, HAG?" Redford was mad at Haggard and wipe off his face.

"YOU! IDIOT!" Sweetwater anger and doing the same as Redford.

"The hell?" Marlowe baffled on why Haggard did it.

"Well, that 'thing' is moving," Haggard explained.

All Redford's team give out their glare at him.

"What!?"

A sudden loud voice can be heard nearby.

"What now, Sarge?" Marlowe asked Redford.

"I take care of this," Haggard assure his team. He took out his M134 Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher and aim at that group.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Redford screams at Haggard.

"Relax, Sarge. Everything is going to be fine."

But Haggard accidentally slip on one of the corpses. As a result, he misfired his rocket launcher and flew off course.

"Oops"

The rocket land on the ceiling with a support beam. Explosion occur dealing major damages, creating massive shockwaves, stone started to crumbles splitting into small pieces and fell off the bottomless pit.

"Oh fuck, run."

But it is too late. By the time that they **WANT TO RUN FROM THEIR LIVES**, the ground shakes, earth stones crumbles and drop off. The helpless Redford's fireteam scream in fear as they fell off to the bottomless pit.

"OOOOHHHHHH SSSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!"

"FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"I AM GOING TO HEAVEN TO RIDE THE TRUCKASAURUS REX IN IT! WOOO! WOOO!" **[A/N. Lol Haggard. Still dreaming of his favourite imaginative monster trucks to he want to ride on.]**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Prison Cell**

While the two dark elves were waiting for their scum human leader to summon them, they heard some loud noise on the ground.

"What was that?" Chloe shocked.

"I am not sure of myself." Olga confused. While Olga is a powerful magician, she can't detect any magical energy.

All of sudden, a crack occur in wall and floor with strong vibrating shockwave each time passed. They are started to get scared for fear the prison cell come crashing down. The bigger the crack is, they are getting more scared than ever.

"What is happening?" Chloe is scared and hugging Olga's body.

"I don't know what is going on." Olga has no idea on what it is going. She also hugging Chloe's body. Both of them froze at the crack becoming bigger. It started to produce more cracks and floor started to collapse which forced the two dark elves to fell down into the unknown pit of darkness.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

And then everything stop in an instant. The group of humans from the Black Dog mercenaries just arrived and was stunned to see the damage properties. Both dark elves disappear without the trace. The stone floor destroyed and become a pit of darkness.

"What should we do, now?"

"I don't know. Should we tell our boss?"

* * *

**Unknown time**

**20XX**

**Somewhere in USA**

**HQ of 222nd Battalion**

A lone man is sitting down on the chair, awaiting for someone to brief him about his new mission and fire team members. He appear to be 5'8 height tall with his light-tanned skin color and semi-muscular build body. On his face, he has a pair of natural black eye color and black spiky hair. He is wearing cameo green military uniform like other soldiers wear as standard code dress but he is wearing a sergeant rank. His father who reach the rank of Colonel but retired three years ago. He admired him as he did his duty diligently protect his family and serving his country well. That the reason why he wanted to follow his father footstep.

He been selected to transfer to the 222nd Army Battalion after his course. He is suppose to take over the command of Bravo One Charlie but an unforeseen changes happen. The unnamed sergeant who was supposed to retire, went AWOL along with his fireteam members. No one why he and his team did it. The man sitting down was disappointed that it is a delay in taking command of his troops. So he waited for almost a month for the command to give him a new set of fireteam members.

An another man came through the door. Immediately, the unnamed sergeant stand up and saluted.

"Sgt. Steve Jackson reporting for duty. Sir!" Jackson proudly introduced himself while saluting.

"At ease, soldier. You may sit down. We have a lot of things to discuss."

Both of them sit down after done their salute while the officer put down his files on the table.

"Well, Sgt. Jackson. My name is Lt. George Lawson. Welcome to the 222nd Army Battalion. I am sure that you know our battalion's operation. Due to unforeseen incident, four of our men went AWOL. I knew that you are frustrated about last minute change, but you must understand our situation of finding the suitable fireteam for you. Please take a look at the files before briefing your first mission." Lawson get straight to the point.

Jackson took the files and open it. He started to turn paled and sweating bullets all of the sudden as he flip the pages within the files.

"Sir! I don't want to be rude but why all my fireteam members are females." Jackson was shocked.

"Welp...First, we don't have available men right now. Second, one of their sergeant resign. And lastly, my superior, Danteinfernus, wanted to troll you." Lawson replied, smiling with big white teeth.

"What!? And who Danteinfernus?" **[A/N. :D]**

* * *

As for whether Bravo One team and both dark elves will die while falling, no. They are alive from their fall but they will meet again. How they can escape the Black Citadel is to themselves. So prepare for Haggard to troll the poor dark elves. I am sorry for ninjarider1 for not displaying his oc vlog in my trailer and decide to put it in the main story. Hope you enjoy this fic. I see you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Battlefield: Bad Company' and 'Kuroinu' as they belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I trolled the brownie elves and black puppies.**

* * *

**Throne Room**

"WHAT!?" Vault was shocked about his men told him about Queen Olga about her servant disappear into the pit of darkness.

"What should we do now, Boss? We don't know where to start."

Vault looks pissed. He never knew that this is happening but he is sure that Olga was weakened so it is impossible for both of them to disappear by themselves.

"Ahh! Crap! Look like we have to start hunting them." Hicks disappointed.

"I want everyone to start looking for Olga and her servant. These bitches won't go far." Vault instructed his men and monsters.

"But Boss! We are not sure where to start? This Black Citadel is so huge that it took forever to find her. We may encounter hidden traps as well." His men argue with Vault.

"Seriously? We have two hundred-thousand men strong army and a large number of monsters swear allegiance to me. With this many and yet you tell me it is to difficult to find two dark elves." Vault enrage. He almost wants to take out his massive black sword to slice off one of them.

"We can still find them," Kin spoke in optimistic tone interrupting Vault's wrath.

"Oh and how?"

"That simple!" Kin took out his book; start flipping his book until he finds the spell he needs to; followed by a chanting his spell and once it was done, a white line leading to the location of both elves. Vault and his men were astounded to see how brilliant Kin is.

"That a good thing we have you on our side," Hicks smirked.

"Well done! We could not have done it without you." Vault impressed.

"It is pressure. Anyway, if the queen escapes, there is a hidden collar on her neck to keep track of her movement." Kin simply smiled.

"Good! I need Kin and five hundred of you to follow me. Hicks, stay in the throne room in case there are some troubles."

"Don't worry! I got you covered." Hicks assured Vault.

"Good! Let find those bitches!" Vault will do some 'hunting' with Kin and his men and follow the white line. After all, they are dogs who are good at sniff out and always find something they want but they still don't know there is someone defend both dark elves.

**Somewhere in the underground**

That was a bad fall. A really bad fall. Marlowe was unsure how long he been unconscious. So far, he is looking good despite minor pain of back and head. As he about to use his hands to get up, he touches something unusual. A round soft and squishy surface using his right hand. He has never felt this before but it is nice and smooth almost like a pillow. Would be nice to sleep peacefully if he has the chance. Marlowe took out his torch using his left hand. He switches it on and shines the torch at the spot. What he finds that amaze and shock him.

Marlowe found a long black hair dark brown-skinned woman lying unconscious. Her face looks beautiful that Marlowe can stare at her for hours. To his surprise, the woman has pointy ears. Marlowe could not believe his eyes that woman is a dark elf which only exists in fairy tales. The female dark elf started to wake up and open up her golden eyes to see someone. She took a glimpse of a hero who awoken from her slumber like in 'Sleeping Beauty'. That love at first sight until reality strike both of them hard. Really painful hard.

Marlowe did not even realize that he groped the female dark elf's left breast and hell is going to unleash of an innocent soldier. The female dark elf looks at her chest and her face turn red very fast with the mixture of embarrassment and enrage.

"I….er….I am sorry I did not know-" Marlowe realized it too late and release his right hand.

"YOU FILTHY HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" The female dark elf released her fury on the poor innocent soldier.

***SLAP!***

She immediately gives him a big slap on his face. It is so powerful that poor Marlowe flung in the air for a distance of 30 yards before he landed on the hard ground. But that is not the case. He felt light and soft on impact. This time, he received two soft bumps on his face and he touches something on his right hand. Marlowe thought he is going to die but turn out to be a safe haven. Until the torch shine on them and these 'two humps'. A long white ponytailed female dark elf appears in front of his face. Marlow thinks she is beautiful. But as history repeated itself, he broke the two forbidden areas of the womanhood. His face landed on the female dark elf's pair of breasts and his right-hand touch in between a pair of legs.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SERVANT, YOU LOWLIFE HUMAN." The first female dark elf was furious that the poor soldier 'molest' her servant.

The second female dark elf has woken up by the loud noise. In her ruby eyes, she sees a human man's face touch her chest and become red fill with discomfort and furious. She can also sense the uneasiness on her groin area.

"WHY YOU FILTHY HUMAN DARED TO TOUCH ME!" The second female dark elf enrages of seeing the male human touch her sensitive part.

"I am...sorry...ooorrff." Marlowe tries to apologize to the second elf but she kicks his stomach which he felt immense pain and flung for 10 yards.

"Chloe. Are you alright, my precious?" The first dark elf concern on her servant.

"My queen, Olga. I am fine. Who is this human scum who touched my blossom?" Chloe assured Olga before the question on who is the human who touches her forbidden area.

"I don't know but the same human touch my chest.'

"WHAT!? I AM GOING TO KILL THIS HUMAN." Chloe becomes a wild animal after she heard he do unforgiven act on Olga.

"Don't. We need him alive. I want some answers from him."

"Yes, my queen."

Marlowe has just recovered from 'unlucky event' when suddenly, he was surrounded by both female dark elves who have a killing intention stared down on defenseless Marlowe. He was sweating bullets and embrace for impact. "Oh crap!" **[A/N. Poor Marlowe. Both Olga and Chloe will beat the shit of Marlowe for 'molesting' their sensitive parts. Should I make his character as cinnamon rolls?]**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Haggard's dream**

Is this a dream a reality? He couldn't imagine what he is seeing right now. A twelve feet monster truck right appear in front of him. His eyes are glittering. On each side, there is the title 'Truckasaurus Rex' with red, white and blue color and yellow fireball. On the back of the truck, a large number crates of these shiny gold bar that completely covers the whole area and stack as high as three feet.

"This is so beautiful that I am loss of words." Haggard cries in joy. Just he about to ride his dream truck, he heard some noise calling him.

**HAG! HAG! HAG!**

**In reality**

Haggard woke up from his 'dream'. There are Sweetwater and his Sarge looking at him. Haggard slowly get up from his feet.

"Well, how is your sleep? Pal." Sweetwater asked.

"Sleep? You imbecile. You just ruin my AWESOME dream. I almost ride the Truckasaurus Rex because of YOU!" Haggard blamed Sweetwater.

"So it is my fault? How wonderful. Maybe I should put your corpse into a cheapass coffin for you and pee on it." Sweetwater frown on Haggard for been ungrateful on saving his life.

"At least better than staying here being a lecture by nerdy and whimsy boy."

"Oh ya right, who talking shit, a hillbilly Texan dead man shouldn't be talking to me right now"

"Knock it off the both of you, otherwise, I will throw both of you into the shithole." Redford had enough from both Haggard and Sweetwater bickering with each other.

"By the way, where Pres?" Haggard asked Bravo One team.

"I don't know. Maybe he lost." Sweetwater answer Haggard.

"Is he dead? I mean he was new in our team for a few days." Haggard think Marlowe is dead.

"We have to find him." Redford is not going to leave him.

"Are you serious? We are already in the fucked up land right now. We are unsure whether he is alive or not. I mean we saw fantasy monsters attacking us earlier." Sweetwater argues with Redford.

"We stick together no matter what. Let move out, Bravo One." Redford still insists on finding Marlowe.

Well, it won't take long on finding him.

"PERVERT HUMAN!"

"DIE! HUMAN!"

"Ladies. I am sorry for what happening so stop hitting me."

Bravo One Team realized on Marlowe is being attacked by two unknown female voices, they knew where Marlowe is.

"Well, we found him." Haggard mock Marlowe's location.

"But who are they? They sound feminine." Sweetwater wondered.

"Urggh. Let find him and ask questions. Let move." Redford instructed Bravo One team to assist Marlowe. Bravo One Team followed Marlowe's voice for a few minutes using their torchlights before two sexy female brown skinned ladies were spotted kicking poor Marlowe. They froze for a few seconds as they stared at pointy ears sticking out of their hair.

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" Marlowe pleads his team to deal with both female dark elves.

"Shit!" Redford cursed, took out his MP443 and shot in the air.

***BANG***

Both female dark elves baffled about the loud noise; stop what they are doing and turn their attention to the sound. They were astounded to see three humans in green using their strange light out of nowhere but they were surprised to see one of them is a dark-skinned person.

"What the hell? Why one dark elf is collaborating with the human in green?" Chloe was stunned about them.

"The hell? Why everyone thinks I am one of your 'fantasy' race?" Redford baffled and slightly angry.

"Chloe, you mistook someone as our races. He is indeed human although I am surprised to see other 'color-skin' type of human." Olga noticed about him and correct Chloe.

"Let call for a truce for now. We had no idea what the hell we are here for this 'world' and their culture." Redford tries to negotiate with both female dark elves.

"I agreed with you." Olga agreed with the dark-skinned human.

"But.."

"He does have a point. After all, we are two against the four of them. If they are any Black Dog mercenaries, they would already be captured us and bring us to their leader by now instead of reasoning like now." Olga calms down Chloe for raging killing the Bravo One team.

"If you say so…"

"Care to explain what happen?" Redford asked Olga.

"Welp…."

"Er Sarge.." Haggard interrupted Olga.

"What is it, Haggard?" Redford asked.

"You know, I think both of the dark elves are going to be your 'future' wife and daughter, Sarge." Haggard tease both dark elves.

Olga and Chloe frown at one of their team commented about the dark-skinned human's family.

"HAGGARD! SHUT UP!" Redford scolds Haggard.

"As I am saying…" Olga started out her speech.

* * *

**Sometime later**

"So you are saying that you are the queen of these kingdom called Garan. You have been in a war with your rival nation for centuries until your legion of monsters betrayed you and this capital fell in the hand of the mercenaries known as 'Black Dog'. You and your servant stayed in the Black Citadel while your people escape. Why would you do that?" Redford summaries the current situation.

"So that I could kill their leader rather than being a slave for him. At least, I volunteer to stay behind. How about you and your team? You betrayed your country for what? To satisfy your greed?" Olga argued. Bravo One team told their background and world. Both Olga and Chloe were either amazed or dismay about their world culture and background.

"At least, we can live in comfort. To live our own life away from our authorities and do whatever we wanted to do. Do you know how stressful to listen to my superior and men who perform poorly despite reminding them yet I been scolded by my superior for god damn years? I have been sandwiched between them. For your case, that stupid. You are against a thousand men and your monsters. Even you are strong and powerful, you won't win for the long term. It is better to regroup and fight another day." Redford explained his reason and point some flaws on Olga's plan.

"I don't care about myself. At least, I won't be a coward. These people should die."

"So what? Do you have any plan or backup in case it gone wrong? You tell me." Redford questions her motives.

"Shut up! It will work. I can guarantee with my life on the stake to kill the leader." Olga stubborn refuse to listen to Redford.

"And then what? If your plan succeeds, then who is going to replace you? Have you appointed another capable person to take your place? Your people will suffer without a leader and one day, they will be **EXTINCT**. Look, it is up to you whether you want to take my advice or not. Best luck on your brilliant 'plan'." Redford scoff on Olga's stubborn attitude before walking off to his team. Olga gives out her dissatisfied expression on Redford's advice. Her plan will work no matter what.

While Redford and Olga were discussing each other, the rest of Bravo One team tease Marlowe for his mishaps.

"WOW. Pres. How bold for you to touch their 'sensitive' part of both elves. Damn. I am jealous of you. So how does it feels to touch their parts?" Haggard envied Marlowe for doing something bold in his life. He gives his thumb up to Marlowe.

"Knock it off, Hag. I didn't mean it to 'touch' them. It is an accident." Marlowe was unhappy about it. He put his palm on his face.

"These women are strange. I mean they dressed like...inappropriate clothing. Is it their culture or something like that?" Sweetwater observes both of their clothing.

"Do you need my help to remove your cuff? It looks inconvenience." Sweetwater asked Chloe.

"NO! I don't want a human to touch me especially that pervert Marlowe. Why is your name Sweetwater? Your name is stupid. Is your blood made of water filled with sugar only, trash human?" Chloe refused Sweetwater's help as well as mocking his name. Chloe still has a cuff on her neck and arms.

"Hey! Don't mock my name. My name has a special meaning, you know?"

"Like what?"

"It means fresh water."

"That it?"

"Yup. Otherwise, there won't be drinkable water for us to survive, do you?"

"That is your meaning for your name! Still, I found it to be a stupid name." Chloe stays firm on her decision.

"Hey!"

"Er Chloe. Can I touch your ears?" Haggard asked Chloe.

"NO! I SAY NO! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO LET YOU, FILTHY HUMANS, TO TOUCH ME? YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Chloe yells at Haggard.

"C' mon! Once, please! I promised." Haggard slowly approached to Chloe.

"NO! YOU STUPID HUMAN! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Chloe fears Haggard touching her ears. Immediately on the range, she kicked Haggard's stomach. Despite restrictive of her hands, she still performs a strong kick if any human attempt to come near her.

"OOOOORRRFFF!" Haggard's body being pushed by Chloe's strong kick, flung ten yards away and land it hard.

"OW! Not cool, man." Haggard felt pain on his stomach.

"Serve you right!" Sweetwater laughed at Haggard's foolish act.

"Shut up, Sweet!"

Shortly after that, Redford walks toward his team. From Redford's facial expression, he looked disappointed.

"Guys, we are leaving now."

"Why?" Marlowe asked.

"Olga is going to go on her own. She said she will perform a suicide attack on the leader who captures this place. I advise her not to do that and instead fled and regroup but she won't listen so that why we are leaving." Redford told his reason for leaving.

"To where? We are not sure where are we now." Sweetwater asked.

"We figured it ourselves. So let move."

"Wait!" Someone called.

"What is it, now, Olga?" Redford annoyed.

"I will help you get back to your 'world' if you do me a favor." Olga offered.

"My queen. Are you sure that you want to make a deal with them?" Chloe shocked.

"Yes, I am. It is an offer that they won't refuse."

"And what that?" Redford is willing to listen to what Olga has to offer.

"I can send you back to your 'world' if you can find my staff. It will act as a medium to send all four of you to your world depend on how much mana I have. So simply, you will be my escort while I locate my staff. How does it sound?" Olga laid down her term of condition.

"So how are you going to find your staff?" Redford questions her condition.

"I have my magical sources so that I can trace the location of my staff. So do you got a deal?" Olga tells Redford on his decision.

"How about your 'plan'?"

"It depends but most likely you will help me with my 'plan' because they might hold my staff. So do you have any questions otherwise do you we have a deal?" Olga answered Redford's question.

"Just give me five minutes to discuss with my teammates." Redford needs some time to discuss whether it is a good idea to take Olga's deal.

"Go ahead. Call me if you decide on our deal."

While Bravo One discussing among themselves, Chloe approached Olga about her motive.

"Are you sure you want to make a deal with these humans? What if they betrayed you? I am getting worried." Chloe weary about Bravo One.

"Don't worry about it. I am planning to betray them once I got my staff and deal with my pest." Olga assured Chloe.

"But…"

"It alright."

**Bravo One POV**

"So what you guys think?" Redford asked his teammates.

"I dunno, Sarge. It could go very badly for us. In addition, they don't trust us so I am wondering why they want to make a deal with us." Sweetwater was weary of Olga's deal.

"Why not we accept her deal? I mean they have not seen our firearm so in case they betrayed us, we can defend ourselves." Haggard suggested.

"But we don't know their magic capability." Sweetwater protested.

"We can use our flashbang or tears gas against them. Even fantasy RPG or MMORPG need time to cast, all we have to do is to disrupt their casting. I doubt there is such a thing as 'immediate' casting time." Haggard suggested.

"You got a point but what happens if she summoned minions to distract us." Sweetwater counter argues Haggard.

"Both of you got a point. We need to stay at a close ranged surround her so that she can't cast the spell at a distance. Here the plan." Redford side with Haggard's suggestion and shared his plan to his teammates.

* * *

**A while later**

After agreeing with an uneasy alliance between two groups, their first objective is finding Olga's staff to travel back to their world while wandering in the underground with their torchlight on.

"Why your tower is lame in design? Look like black shit." Haggard criticize Olga's Black Citadel.

"What wrong with my Black Citadel, you trash human? It took me a hundred years to build." Olga started to get annoyed with Haggard as she was bombarded with questions.

"It is boring, not intimidating enough, no special effect and lazy design. You need to hire a special architect for your tower." Haggard state his reason.

"Sorry, stupid human. It is a place for me to relax after dealing so many problems in my state affair, not designed to be 'design' of yours otherwise, my people won't come here and pray." Olga corrected Haggard's understanding.

"Won't it hurt to build a pool of lava or err… a pile bone scattered the area to make it creepy or make it flashy stuffs to appear." Haggard suggested.

"You don't tell me what to add on my Black Citadel. I like my original design rather listening to your nonsense suggestion." Olga dislikes any Haggard's suggestion.

"Come to think of it. How do you build it?" Sweetwater asked.

"I summoned my golems to do the job for me."

"You mean the stone golems?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, before we came to your Black Citadel, we saw some pile of stones. Some of them look like living beings. My guess is someone fought them. From my point of view, there are not many corpses scatter with stone golems. Now you tell me that you summoned them, that must be your staff doing, am I right?" Sweetwater deduced.

"Interesting human. That right. My mana was restrained by casting too many things at the same time but I did this was to buy more time for my people to escape. Hoping they are safe from harm." Olga said.

"Why you and your servant dressed like ...less clothing?" Marlowe asked on their choice of clothing.

"Is that the problem with the both of us dressed, pervert human?" Olga snarled at poor Marlowe.

"For the last time, don't call me that. I am already said sorry many times. Can you forget this embarrassment and forgive me for once?" Marlowe had told many times to Olga.

"Unless you are dead human, then I can consider you as one." Olga sarcastic remarks.

"Damn! That hurt."

"Oh. It will hurt even further for touching my servant." Olga hissed.

"What does it go to with Chloe?" Marlowe wondered.

"What should I tell you, human?"

"Okay. Fine. Don't want to waste my breath on someone who doesn't have an open-minded." Marlowe scoff.

"Wow! That harsh! Er, what type of magic spell you use? Do you have a spell that grants any wish? Like a 'Truckasaurus Rex' filled with gold bars at the back, can you do it for me? Please? Please? Just said yes, please." Haggard excited for his dream truck and harassing Olga.

"What the hell is that thing? And who do you think I am? A genie?" Olga was annoyed with Haggard.

"Why the hell not? You claim you are the most powerful magician in this country. So I am thinking that you create something out in thin air. Just a snap of your finger and it will appear like magic. Oh c 'mon. Just try once please." Haggard said.

"WHAT!? You stupid human, that is not how magic works and I don't create any stuff through magic." Olga frown on Haggard's ignorant.

"Why not? You do some hocus pocus stuff before so why you can't create it?"

"I said NO, you ignorant human. I need to reserve some mana to do some important spell rather than I do a pathetic small spell for your entertainment. Don't disturb me! I am trying to locate my staff so that I can send all four of you to go back to your world." Olga dislikes Haggard's persistent behavior.

"Olga is right! Let her concentrate on finding her staff." Redford agreed with Olga.

"Sarge!"

"I said don't disturb Olga."

Haggard grumble softly before doing an escort duty. "I should thank you for your …." Olga wants to give her thanks when Redford interrupted her.

"Look. I don't know what are you going to do after we find your 'precious' staff but I am hoping that you don't do anything stupid." Redford gives his stern warning to Olga.

"Why? My deal was not good enough for you or you simply fear that I may betray you and your team, is it? Don't worry about it. I will 'honor' our dealings. That is a promise." Olga promised Redford.

"That not what I mean. You told me that your races hate our humanity and yet you help us. Why?"

"Why?! I will tell you why. That bitch goddess and their alliance bitch leaders allow their so-called church to carry out their so-called hunted for our races. Our 'precious' races being auctioned off, raped and mind broken for centuries. Yes, it is done in public spaces and they even have public knowledges and guides on how to brainwash our children's future turning them into mindless slaves for their so-called 'righteous' and 'honor' people while us being called a 'vile' races. It made me angry and that why I go to war with them, converting my land into a barren wasteland and let my monsters attack their fortress." Olga explained to Redford why she goes to war with her rival nation.

"I saved Chloe from the public auction when I sent my troops to invade one of the towns. Even she is a half-elf, I still treat her well and disregard her status. I also give her a name as well. Unfortunately, her mother's mind was too broken for her to be normal. So I did the mercy kill on her and Chloe acknowledge it." Olga explained on how she raised Chloe.

"But you and your team are different. You are not like humans in our world. You try to reason with us instead of using force against us and you are a dark-skinned human which I had never seen it before. That why I will help you temporarily if you help me find my staff. Right now, I need to concentrate on finding my staff to take you back to your world." Olga's impression of Bravo One.

Redford is speechless. After he heard Olga's story, he felt a pity for her and their races. The thing looks bad for them. But to compare on his world, humanity does not fare well as he hopes. Right now, he and his team are getting back to their world. They hope so.

* * *

**Sometime has passed**

"Are we there yet?"

"No! Be patient, you annoying and impatient human."

"Are we there yet?"

"I said No. You insolent human. We are almost close."

"Are we there yet?" Haggard trolled Olga.

"SHUT UP HUMAN! CHLOE, KICK THAT USELESS HUMAN FOR DISTURBING ME!" Olga fed up with Haggard.

"Oh shit, 'Miss strong legs' is here to kick my butt...ooofff…." Haggard make fun of Chloe before giving her kick to Haggard's stomach.

"Suck to be you." Sweetwater tease.

"That weird." Olga stunned.

"What wrong?" Redford asked.

"My mana source link stop here."

"Are you sure? No offense, but there is no sight of your staff. Seem empty." Sweetwater confused.

"I agreed with you. The line stop here."

"Whatever, we have to arm ourselves," Redford instructed his men. Bravo One obeyed his instruction.

"Hmm….look like two hostesses bring along some pesky intruders."

"Who there? Show yourself." Redford asked.

"Four humans!? Interesting."

Sudden lighting brightens up the whole darken area. Round glasses man with a purple cape and green robe holding a black staff with a pink sphere.

"Is that stuff you are looking?" A wizard smirked.

"Who are you? How do you get my staff?" Olga demanded some answers from Kin.

"That guy looks like bootleg Harry Potter." Haggard thought of the wizard.

"Shut up! Hag!"

"Amusing to see you (Olga) getting help from humans although I did not see the four of you before. One of them talks about me. How curious!"

"Hey, Bootleg Harry Potter. What are you doing here and can you give back her staff?" Haggard asked the wizard.

"What if I say no?" A wizard becomes cocky.

"You insolent human. I take it by force." Olga raised her hand. Nothing happens.

"What the….." Bravo One members baffled.

"WHAT!? What happens? My staff won't respond to my call." Olga started to worry.

"Of course. You forgot something?"

"What do you do to me?" Olga did not realize it earlier as there is something on her neck.

"A nice collar for controlling the bitch. Power Limiter: Limit the magical power. So no more all mighty and powerful that you used to become a normal weak dark elf."

"Are we done? I am tired of waiting, Kin." Another male voice spoke.

"Hey, Vault. She is powerless now. What should we do about her staff?" Kin asked.

"That guy looks a big football player. I mean big." Haggard comment on Vault's body.

"Give me." Vault want Olga's staff. Kin did as Vault told him. Vault fiddles with Olga's staff and gives his wicked smile.

"Look like you don't need this anymore." Immediately, he breaks Olga's staff into two using his left thigh. To further her humiliation, Vault breaks the pink stone as he crushed his foot. "Oops!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, FOOLISH HUMAN." Olga yelled at Vault's deed.

"Son of a …" Redford enraged.

"Too bad, bitch dark elf." Vault jeered.

"Who are you?" Redford asked Vault.

"Me? I am Vault, the leader of the Black Dog mercenaries. You look different compared to us despite you all four travel here."

"So? You and what army?" Haggard taunt Vault.

"Hmmm...you did not need to ask. Boys, come over here and greet them." Vault told his men to come forward.

All five hundred mixture of men and monsters come out of their hiding place surrounding Bravo One and both dark elves.

"Shit! We have been surrounded." Chloe shocked.

"That all?" Haggard spoke casually.

"What!? How dare you mock me? I have the two-hundred-thousand army and a huge legion of monsters at my command. What the six of you….?" As Vault boast himself, he has been interrupted by Haggard.

"Marlowe, give me your gun. Is the grenade loaded?"

"Yea, it does." As Marlowe passed him his weapon, Haggard immediately used the attachment M203 and fired off the 40mm grenade to a random group.

***BOOOOOM!***

After thunderous noise and thick smoke been clear off, the dark elves and the natives are shocked to see a group of twenty men and monsters died in an instant with their bodies explode or small metal spike pierce through their vital parts.

"Here your weapon back. Hey, mighty shit puppies army. If you wanted to head on, then bring it on bitches." Haggard returned Marlowe's weapon and threaten Vault's mercenaries.

"Haggard, what the fuck are you doing?" Redford scolds Haggard.

"Relax, Sarge. I got a cool idea."

"What idea? How you lost your mind?"

"Hmmm...interesting." Kin noticed.

"What!? I want to kill these bastards." Vault anger.

"Vault. Let negotiates with them." Kin whispered to Vault's ear.

"What!? Are you mad? They killed our men and you want me to negotiate with these bastards." Vault shocked.

"True enough but they seem to be carrying powerful artifacts. You have seen the damage that they have done to our men. Imagine that we can use it for our advantages. We can take down the strongest fortress with ease. It will help you in your conquest." Kin calmly discussing with Vault.

"You got a point." Vault agreed with Kin even through they (Bravo One) killed their men.

"We would like to make to deal with you." Vault turns his attention to a group of four in strange clothing.

"What kind of deal?" Redford asked. They pretend to listen to those mercenaries' offering but of pair of dark elves were not happy with Bravo One team's decision to talk to Black Dog mercenaries.

"Recently, we have conquered the whole nation of Garan but with a great cost. My men and friends died during battles. Worse still, those leaders of the Seven Shield Alliance are fucking bitches. What did they do? They laid back behind their fortress while we suffer through hell. And ya know, fuck it. Why not we, men become king and women become home cooks and bitch breeders. Would all four of you join in my conquest? My newfound kingdom is going to be called 'Cuntry'..." Vault explained.

"Cutlet? Why would name your nation as food? It looks stupid. I called this 'Fucked-up' Land cuz everything looked like custerfucked." Haggard interrupted Vault.

"What!? No. I mean Cuntry….."

"No, Hag. I think I heard he said 'Curry'. Why Vault is obsessed with naming its nation as food? Maybe he is hungry." Sweetwater barge in on Haggard.

"I pretty sure that Cutlet that big football player said."

"No, I am sure he said, Curry."

"Cutlet!"

"Curry!"

"Cutlet!"

"Curry!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SAID CUNTRY! C.U.N.T.R.Y. I WILL NAME WHATEVER I WANT TO DO AND YOU DON'T DECIDE THE NAME OF MY NEWFOUND KINGDOM, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Vault looked pissed when both of them tease the name of his kingdom.

Both dark elves chuckle while listening to the comedy conversation of each other as well as disturbed by the bastard humans who used profanity name on her ex-kingdom. Redford and Marlowe give out their uninterested expression.

"As I am saying my newfound kingdom is Cuntry where all the men are kings and women become our sex slaves. We can do whatever we want in their fortress. Money, job positions, any woman you desire and land. Anything you wish for. So interested in joining us? But however, only you trade off the two dark elves bitches to me, then you have special privileges." Vault states his offering.

The four men in Bravo One Team stared at each other. Olga and Chloe becoming weary especially with the Bravo One for the possibility of being a betrayal. Vault and Kin are anxious whether they join their army. They did not expect this coming.

"You said anything that I want for?" Haggard asked.

"Yes, anything." Vault replied.

"Anything? Are you sure?"

"Yes, anything."

"Really, anything that I want?"

"Yes. Name your price."

"Are you really, really, really sure about anything that I want?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS'S VOWED. JUST TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Vault is getting annoying with one of their team.

"Summoned the 'Truckasaurus Rex'," Haggard replied to frustrated Vault.

"WHAT!?" Vault, Kin and his men were baffled on one of their strangest request that they ever heard.

"I thought you said anything. So where is my 'Truckasaurus Rex'?" Haggard replied.

"What the hell is that thing? Then how about the rest of you?" Vault confused.

"OOOHHH! A college degree from MIT. **[Massachusetts Institute of Technology]** That were be awesome." Sweetwater asked.

"Find me a quiet place with a big mansion and a big lake so that I can do some fishing activities," Redford asked.

"Errr….Sent us back to our world?" Marlowe innocently asked.

"That lame." Haggard bluntly.

"Well, I don't know what I want to do with it." Marlowe honestly comments and he shrugged his shoulder.

That is a bizarre moment on Vault's men that they received such weird requests but one thing for sure, they (Bravo One) are not interested in anything that they offer.

"What!? How about money? Don't you want to be rich? How about women? You can fuck them if you want to. And what about job position or land? How come you are not interested in all these?" Vault puzzled at the strange group of four men.

"Well, not interested in money because of these fucked up land. I have not met any females so far except that two pesky elves. And I dunno what kind of job does this world offer. And I WANT TO SEE 'TRUCKASAURUS REX' RIGHT NOW! PRETTY PLEASE!" Haggard replied in an excited tone.

"You can come to Eostia. There is plenty of good stuff to see…." Vault tries to persuade them.

"I WANT TO SEE THE TRUCKASAURUS REX' RIGHT NOW! PRETTY PLEASE!" Haggard ignore Vault and want to see his present.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE WASTING OUR FUCKING TIME! BOYS, KILL THE FOUR OF THEM AND GET THE TWO DARK ELVES." Vault has fed up trying to convince them.

As all the members of Bravo One and Vault's men armed themselves, they heard something. Massive shockwaves of the earth rumbling inside the underground. Something flushing down at a faster pace.

"Do you heard something?"

They turned their attention to the sound and realized they are in deep shit. A sudden rush of water wave rushing toward them.

"Err...Nice to meet you but we are leaving." Redford turned paled.

"Ah yes. You too." Vault react the same as Redford.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Everyone goes in a panic mode and rushed to their safety.

* * *

**Bravo One POV**

"AHHHHHHH! RRRRUUUUNNNN!" Bravo One and both dark elves are screaming in fear and running for their lives on the waterfall. While the men at Bravo One and Chloe are physically fit, Olga has a difficulty of running because of her body and wearing her high heel boots. A sudden occur as Olga fell down hard.

"Ooorrff!" Olga felt pain when she fell down.

"C' mon." Redford helps out Olga.

"You should save yourself. Leave me behind. I am slowing you down." Olga chided.

"SHUT UP!" Redford stubbornly refused to leave Olga as he carried Olga behind his back and start running.

"Shit! What should we do now?" Sweetwater worried.

"Just run! Damn it." Redford spoke in a monotone.

As they were running endless, Marlowe saw a small light on top of the underground.

"Hag! Aim at the small light! NOW!." Marlowe instructed Haggard.

"Got it." Haggard took out his rocket launcher and aim it. This time, he aims it properly and the top surface is destroyed, revealing the red sky and dark forest.

"Hag! Sweet! You go first and help out the hostages." Redford ordered.

Wasting no time, Haggard climbed up before he helps Sweetwater climb up.

"C' mon." Haggard raised his hand to Olga. Olga has no choice but to hold Haggard's hand to pull her out of the hellhole. One by one, Haggard and Sweetwater help to pull the rest of the team and Chloe before gushing water started to drown them.

"Phew!" Haggard relieved. All of them are exhausted after the 'water' incident.

"So what now?" Marlowe asked Redford.

"There are some intruders in here." One of them shouts.

"Oh shit! Run!" Redford orders his team to run away from them. As they are running away, they saw something familiar. Luck is on their side. It is a Humvee right in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Both Olga and Chloe baffled about the 'thing'.

"Just get in. Ask later." Redford forced both dark elves to get inside the Humvee. Immediately, Marlowe took the driver seat; Sweetwater took the front seat and the rest take behind the back seat while Redford manned the gunner.

"Oh dear! It is getting squeezy." Haggard remark in disappointed.

"Just shut up and get in." Redford retorted.

All of a sudden, Olga felt an uneasy and sharp pain poking on her butt while being forced to sit down in the metal chariot. Olga looked down on her legs and was shocked. A small trail of blood between her legs being presented.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MY BUTT! SOMETHING IN MY BUTT!" Olga screamed painfully as something being 'insert' into her butt. Turned out the DTN-4 got loose off from Haggard's pocket and it just happens to aim directly, you know her butt. **[A/N. Poor Olga. Ow! Mishap does happen especially her underwear. :D]**

To make matter worse, the Black Dog Mercenaries just happen to attack Bravo One.

"SHIT! FIRE AT WILL!" Redford ordered his men while cocking his M2HB.

**BRATATATATATATATATA!**

"DRIVE! JUST DRIVE!" Haggard yelled to Marlowe while firing off his shotgun from the window at incoming intruders.

"I AM TRYING! GIVE ME 2 MIKES!" Marlowe tries to get the Humvee working.

"SHIT! WE COVER YOU! HURRY UP!" Sweetwater also aims his firearm at them through the window.

"CHLOE! HELP ME!" Olga cries in agony pain.

"I am trying. Can you lift your butt higher?" Chloe tries to console Olga. Since her hand is still cuff to her neck, Olga has no choice but to raise her butt in order to remove that thing from her immeasurable pain. Using whatever Chloe can, she grab the vile thing and slowly removed it. As Chloe removing, she heard Marlowe's shouting.

"IT WORKING!" Marlowe yelled to his team.

"GO! GO! GO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Redford ordered Marlowe at a fast pace. Marlowe immediately pressed the accelerator hard and sped off. While doing that, there are some unintended consequences. While Chloe tries her best to remove it, it didn't end well. Due to a sudden surge of Marlowe's driving, Chloe unintended remove too quickly resulting in more agony pain for Olga!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Olga screams as loud as her voice can handle as she felt an unimagine pain she ever has experienced it before she fainted with her mouth produced foam.

***BOOOOOOM!**

Worst still, she accidentally pressed the detonator and then she heard a loud sound. As she looks through the window, her eyes widen and jaw dropped. The Black Citadel once held high for centuries now collapse and crumble within minutes.

"What has happened?" Chloe gasped in shocked.

"Wow! Congratulations! You blew up your lame tower for the first time." Haggard praised Chloe for her effort with a thumb up hand gesture.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked in baffled

"I set some C4 charges in the entrance also known as bombs," Haggard explained.

That is not good news. This tells her that Haggard destroyed her only home. Chloe looked pissed and shout out to him. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Unaware for Haggard, Chloe uses her legs to strangle Haggard's neck and locking off his right arm.

"GET OFF ME! YOU BITCH!" Haggard scream while being suffocated by enraged Chloe.

"GO AND DIE FOR DESTROYING MY HOME!" Chloe is still furious.

"What the fuck just happen?"

"Stop shaking! Can you see I am driving?"

"Oi Stop it." Redford tries to break away from Chloe and Haggard.

So much mayhem within the Humvee while escaping the cursed land. This is a good start of the relationship with Bravo One Team and dark elves.

**Morning**

**City of Ken**

**White Citadel**

**Royal Garden**

Strange anomaly happens throughout all over the Eostia. There are some metallic chariots, creates and unknown items appeared out of nowhere. Where do its come from is a mystery to all the natives in Eostia. Even the White Citadel is no exception.

Alone fair-skinned female dressed in white strolling within the garden, admiring the beauty of the garden and listening to the sound of birds chirping smoothing to her pointy ears. As she idling, she felt an uneasy feeling running through her luscious body. A sudden bright white light blinded her emerald eyes, she used her right hand to shield her eyes. Seconds later, she is astounded to see something unexpected. She sees a mountain of large crates. Some of them exposed to see the glittering gold bars. In front of her, a triangle logo with weird language imprinted in most creates.

Her instinct told her to stay away from them but curiosity caught her attention. She slowly approached one of the crates; staring at the shiny clean metallic bars before she touched it. Unaware for her, a single bar accidentally drops loose from the top crates and fell off landing directly toward her. Too late to see it coming, the gold bar hit a big bump on her head before she fell unconscious. The female knights just happen to someone hurt.

"MY GODDESS!" One of them shouted while attending to her wound. Even though knights noticed the mountain of crates, their concern was their ruler's well-being.

* * *

**HQ of 222nd Battalion**

"The first teammate will be Sherry Woods Noriko. She is a combat medic." As Lt. Lawson passed the Noriko's profile to Sgt. Jackson. As Jackson looked at Noriko's picture, her facial appearance to be a slightly lighter shade of yellow. She has a pair of brown eyes and freckles on her both cheeks with black bob hair. At first glance, he looks like teenage appearance but as he read through the profiles, he was shocked to see it.

"She is 27 years old and holds a rank of private. What the hell? How long she stays in the military?" Jackson stunned.

"Well, she stayed for six years."

"WHAT!?"

"Well…..she has experience being a civil nurse for two years before she becomes an idol candidate."

"So what happened?" Jackson disliked of what he was about to hear when Lawson reveal Noriko's background but at the same time, he is curious to know.

"While she applied for her Idol audition, she was supposed to submit her short interview video clips through company email. Due to her ignorant, she accidentally submits to Pentagon instead. I don't know how she did it. Realizing her mistake, she tries to cancel her video clip and thought she was safe. Three days later, the CIA caught her and charged her for an unlawful attempt of deleting confidential files. Do you believe it? She had deleted half of the whole library of Pentagon. Fortunately, they have backup data for most of it otherwise the whole nation is in deep shit." Lawson explained Noriko's crime.

Jackson is shocked and puzzled to hear from him but Lawson was not done explaining.

"She supposed to put to jail for twenty years but 222nd Battalion offered her some redemption to offset her prison sentence up to three years as combat medic due to war. So she did and however, her military service extended. Everyone give her a nickname: 'Sweet Angel of Death'."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, to put in that way, instead of saving someone, she accidentally makes it worse and caused twenty death and thirty major causalities during her service. Mostly males. However, strangely, it does not happen to her own gender. That why her teammates are all females just to prevent unnecessary death. So good luck to you." Lawson explained further.

'_Oh fuck my life!'_ Jackson turns pale as he is going to be the latest victim for Noriko.

Oh dear. A lot of mess and mayhem between Bravo One and both dark elves. Hopefully, they can get along with each other. The most challenging part of this chapter is to change a different route without following the fundamental storyline from the fanfic, **The Night Unfurls**. [Like saving both elves, refuse Vault's offering, either escape or fight them] cliche stuff. They can find ammo, fuels, and vehicles in Eostia but scattered around the whole Eostia. It also limited as well to make it challenging. Next chapter will be featuring Juliet on her first day being a goddess running her kingdom while Bravo One is going on with the roadtrip. It is going to be fun. And the Black Dog POV of, you know the tower collapse.

* * *

**Time for review**

**Randomdude21: **Sure, thanks I guess?

**Ninjarider1:** Maybe! Love your crew raising a peace sign to SSA. LOL!

**Perseus12: **Well, this chapter is but not the way you are expecting.

**TheWatcher:** No. Never played Titanfall 1 or 2.

**Ph0enix17: **Well, I took some inspiring early concept of beta fanfic from 'Shadow Warrior' games and put into this fanfic. The problem is that fanfic looks similar to **The Night Unfurls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Battlefield: Bad Company' and 'Kuroinu' as they belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My first day of being the 'goddess'.**

* * *

**Somewhere in 222nd Battalion HQ**

Mike-One-Juliet was checking inside the communication room. Everything seemed to be normal until she heard a beeping warning sound. Immediately, she scans through the radar and something aiming toward Bravo One Team. She was unsure what is it but she needs to warn Bravo One Team asap to leave the place. **[A/N. As you know Juliet has a speaking role and does not appear in-game. So just pretend she is …..er….. Imagine her body type of your choice except her boob size is smaller than E cup +.]**

"Bravo One Charlie. This is urgent. Please respond." Mike-One-Juliet desperate calling Redford's team.

"Mike-One-Juliet. What the hell is going on? We are about to lay waste on them." Redford received her message.

"There is an unknown energy source coming to your area."

"What!? Is it Russia or the Legionnaire?" Redford shocked.

"Negative. I can't explain it to you but it is dangerous. You have to get out of here. I have a bad feeling about it." Mike-One-Juliet warned.

"We are stuck here. We need to fend off the merc….what the fuck?" Redford noticed something.

"What the hell?"

"What is that thing?"

"Is this Russia superweapon launched at us?"

The next time she knew was she was knocked out unconscious. Her co-worker took notice of Mike-One-Juliet's unconscious body and he called for an ambulance to take her to the hospital.

**Royal Bedroom in White Citadel**

"Urrrgghhh! What the hell happened?"

Juliet has a bad headache like someone throws a rock at her skull. Really hard. As she tries to wake up, she feels something heavy like she is not in her own body especially her chest. She opens her eyes and sees that she is not in the place that she is familiar with. Instead of her communication office, she is in the bedroom. A fancy, large and luxurious room filled with ivory towers and nice decorated items beside her bed. She must be waking up staying in the presidential suite room in one of the five-star hotels. Talking about an upgrade. A very huge upgrade.

'_What the hell? Why I in the bedroom? What is this place?" _Juliet scratching her head on where she is. She looked down on her chest that bothers her and gives an unpleasant facial expression. She has never seen her breast size so huge and it is heavy as well.

'_The fuck? Why the size of my boobs so big? I don't have those. Whose body is this?' _Juliet frown about her new body.

Fortunately, she is not fully naked and she is wearing a white nightgown. But she needs answers. Answers on why she is whatever the world this from or where the hell is she. Juliet really needs a mirror on who is really she is. She found a large mirror on the desk to her left. She immediate get up from her comfortable bed and want to take a good look on herself. Once she takes a good look on her face, she is stunned to see.

She has to admit herself. She looks beautiful with her snowed-skinned colour with a smooth touch, glistering pair of emerald eyes and a beautiful golden hair that can stretch up to her hip. However, she took notice of one small detail on her face: she has a pair of pointy ears with three golden earrings attracted to her ears. So in conclusion, Juliet is in the body of a hot busty elf, staying in the noble house and she somehow travels to whatever the fantasy world she is. She is started to having a migraine.

She hears some cranking noise probably the bedroom door opening. Probably, someone wants to know her well-being. Curiously to know who are they coming to visit her, she goes back to her comfortable bed and sits down instead of lying down. Oh boy. She started to shed more sweat from her face and turned pale to see someone.

There are three women approaching her. All of them are beautiful and slender bodies. However, there is one problem. All of the dresses in knightly attire but instead of full armour body like medieval knights, two of them have golden metals strip on their private parts. In the middle, one has silver metal and thong. Juliet found all three of them have outrageous clothing that she has never seen before. Even modern clothing does not so much obscenely unless it is a bikini. But no women wear a bikini in public spaces and it is reserved for the beach. To be honest, they are bold to show off their 'bikini' armour in the public.

_'What the fuck are they wearing? Are they taking a beach stroll or what? Maybe I need to talk to them on why they wear that clothing.' _Juliet frown about these three cosplayers plays as 'knights'.

The middle of the three kneels down to give a proper gesture in front of her.

"My goddess. Are you alright?" The female brown bun hair knight politely asked Juliet on her well-being.

"Err…. Who are you?" Juliet asked the female brown bun hair knight?

"My goddess. You don't remember me?" The female brown bun hair knight shocked.

"I really don't know who you are and also myself. Let's just say I am having some memory loss. So if you don't mind giving me a rundown." Juliet has no idea who she is and want to know this 'world' she been to.

The female brown bun hair knight sighed. She slowly explained to Juliet.

* * *

**One long explanation later**

Juliet is having a big headache while the female brown bun hair knight explained the background of who is she, the busty elf's body whom she is in and the world she is now.

The knight introduced herself as Claudia Levantine, the captain of the church elite order known as Dawn Templar; She is the leader of another kingdom called Geofu and second in command. Juliet was wondering how this woman has so many posts, especially she is a bodyguard in an important post. Don't she has some important duties rather guarding Juliet 24/7.

Anyway, Claudia explained to her as she (Juliet) is Celestine Lucross, the goddess reincarnated and the ruler of the nation of Eostia. She is currently in the White Citadel at the city of Ken.

"Okay. Claudia, why you and these two 'knights' wear that clothing?" Juliet asked.

"My goddess, we received such a blessing from you to protect them from harm. It also increases our efficiency in combat." Claudia explained.

"What!? Are you serious? Don't you need clothes for a hot or cold climate? In addition, how about protection from vital organs?" Juliet shocked to hear such absurd reasoning.

"My goddess, our clothes have the powerful aura to protect any climate changes and your blessings can protect us from harm." Claudia further explained.

_'This is so bizarre. I have never heard of the 'bikini' armour to have some kind of magical bullshit stuff. How this goddess can help the 'knights' is beyond me. Either they have thick-skin or been brainwashed by stupidity." _Juliet astounded to hear from Claudia.

A sudden appearance of handmaidens dressed in black and white Victorian maid clothing went into the royal bedroom.

"Your handmaidens are here to dress up for you, my goddess. I must take my leave." Claudia excuse herself to leave her royal bedroom.

Juliet was not sure of how this world's culture affecting some women to wear that… bold clothes. At least, her handmaidens were dressed decency. She wondered what her dress to be.

"My goddess. Please come this way." A handmaiden guide Juliet to the changing room.

_'Hmmm…. I don't know if this a good thing or a bad thing. But… man...I am royalty now. No more receiving orders from the bastard superior. Live life as a rich bitch, order my maids to work for me and do a carefree life. Ahhh ...such a dream come true. I wonder what the dress be. Hopefully, it is going to be a grand dress.' _Juliet felt there is nothing to worry about so what could have gone wrong. Juliet happily accepts her handmaiden to lead the changing room.

Turn out to be the biggest mistake in her life. As Juliet enter the changing room, her happy facial expressions turned immediately into a terrifying moment as she froze to see the vile dress that she had ever seen.

A white top and no skirts. Just a two long white shawls and two black loincloths with a golden ornament.

"What is that thing?" Juliet asked her maiden as she slowly her face with fear and horror to the smiling maiden.

"This is the royal dress that you will be wearing, my goddess." Her maiden replied to Juliet. Juliet does not like to hear it.

"Don't you have other clothes besides this?" Juliet tries to avoid THAT dress.

"I am sorry, my goddess. But that dress is the only thing that you will be wearing. It is passed down from the previous successor." Her maiden gives an honest answer to Juliet.

_'Oh my fucking God. What the fuck is this? This is a fucking joke. No! No! No! No! No! I am not going to fucking wear that DRESS. I want to leave right NOW.'_

"Err… I need to go to the washroom. I am having… err a… tummy ache." Juliet tries to give an excuse to leave the changing room.

"But my goddess. The breakfast will be getting cold so it is best to change it right now." Her maid denied her request.

"It won't take a minute." Juliet slowly walks back hoping to escape the hell hole.

"My goddess. Where are you going?"

Ignoring the maiden's question, she tries to run away from them but due to Juliet was not used to the goddess's body, she felt her energy drained to run away. In the end, Juliet fell down and all the handmaidens pin down the goddess from escaping.

"My Goddess. Please don't make life difficult for me." One of the maids replied to Juliet as she restrains the goddess.

"OH, HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT DRESS! LET GO OF ME! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Juliet screamed fearfully as she doesn't want to wear THAT dress. Juliet struggles for escaping the strengths of all handmaidens holding her.

As hard as Juliet tries to escape from the maidens, it was futile as all handmaidens drag Juliet into the changing room.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYONE SAVE ME!" Juliet screamed in panic and despair as all her handmaidens drag Juliet to the room. Even both of hands and fingers being clawed to the ground leaving ten long lines been exposed to the ground as they are forced to bring the goddess to change the vile dress. Juliet has no hope as she sees with her pair of emerald eyes as the door slowly being closed.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Claudia was waiting for the Goddess to change up for almost two hours. She was wondering why did she take so long to change. Breakfast is being delayed and it was no good for the goddess to skip her breakfast.

Finally, the door of the changing room open and all the handmaidens come out. However, there is something odd. Usually, the goddess and all handmaidens come out together but this time, the goddess was not with the handmaidens.

Worried about the goddess's well-being, she asked one of the handmaidens.

"What happened to the goddess? Is she alright?" Claudia becoming concerned.

"Our goddess is fine, Captain but…" The handmaiden told Claudia. Claudia took notice that she is restless. Something wrong with the goddess.

"What wrong? Speak out."

"Well… she is not leaving the changing room."

"WHAT!? Why?" Claudia started to worry.

"She said that she is not leaving the changing room unless she got a proper dress or wear her panties." The handmaiden responded.

"WHAT?!" Claudia has no idea the goddess is becoming picky about the 'clothes'.

"I need to see her."

"As you wish." The maiden obeyed Claudia's instructions and brought her and her knights to the changing room.

Inside the changing room, there is nobody there except someone is hiding in the pillar.

"My goddess. What are you doing? Why are you scared of?" Claudia asked the goddess.

Juliet pops her head out of the pillar. "You want to know why? I am embarrassed to wear this dress in public. Don't you feel ashamed of wearing those clothes? It looks awful. NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT LEAVING EITHER CHANGING THAT AWFUL CLOTHING OR WITHOUT MY UNDERWEAR!" Juliet complained about the clothing that she is wearing right now and refuse to leave the changing room until Claudia met the 'goddess's' condition.

"My goddess. How could you say that? That is nothing shameful about that dress and all the previous successors have been wearing for centuries. They have nothing to complain about that dress so why you can do the same." Claudia reminded the 'goddess' about the dress.

"WHAT? Are you insane? Who the hell will wear that fucked up dress and nobody complains? They either are stupid or must be blind to wear it." Juliet was shocked to hear from Claudia's explanation.

"What is wrong with you? You are not like this. What has changed you? I need to consult the Archbishop Grishom about you been possessed by an evil spirit. For now, I have to call my knights to drag you if you refused to come out." Claudia felt the 'goddess' has changed personality since the accident.

"I told you before that I am not leaving without decent clothing." Juliet stubborn refuse to leave.

"That it. I have no choice but to drag you OUT. KNIGHTS, drag the goddess out of the changing room." Claudia ordered.

"But…. Captain… are you sure?" One of the knights asked, fearing that they are against the goddess's wraith.

"Yes, do it right now!" Claudia insisted.

"Yes, Captain." Her knights obey her captain's order. Immediately, they rushed to the goddess to drag her out. While trying to drag the goddess out of the pillar, Juliet holds tightly to the pillars in response.

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING!" Juliet screamed. Knights try to remove the goddess but she clings to the pillars like her life is dependent on it. Until one of them knocked the goddess out by giving a strong blow on her back.

"What are you doing?" Claudia took notice on one of her knights' actions.

"Captain, the goddess is too strong so I have no choice but to knock her out." One knight replied back to Claudia. In response, Claudia rubs her temple and sighed.

"Urgh! Take the goddess to the bed. In the meantime, I have to tell ministers that the goddess is sick today. Why things turn out to be?" Claudia instructed her knights.

"Yes. Captain." Her knights immediately obey Claudia as they carry out to her bedroom. Hopefully, the goddess is alright.

**Sometimes later**

Juliet woke up again in her own royal bedroom.

_'God damn it. I am still stuck in this bedroom and still very hungry. Wait a minute.' _Juliet thought about the last event until she realised something.

Juliet took off the blanket and stunned to see that she still wearing that vile dress. She covered her face with her hands wondering how fucked this world is. After a minute or two of calming herself, she tries to think about how to deal with the problem.

_'Urgh! Why I in the bed?'_

"What the hell? Who says that?" Juliet heard an unknown voice but nobody in the bedroom except herself.

_'Who are you? What are you doing in my body?'_

"What!? Who are you? Are you talking on your head?" Juliet is distraught.

_'I am Celestine Lucross, the high elf goddess reincarnated and ruler of Eostia. Who are you?' _Celestine introduced herself in Juliet's mind.

_'Oh shit! This is fucking confusing. First, I am in the busty elf's body and now someone talks to me using Jedi mind tricks. Urgh!' _Juliet baffled on how Celestine's mind talking to her.

_'Jedi? Mind tricks?' _Celestine baffled.

_'What the hell? You can read my mind?' _Juliet was stunned to hear from Celestine subconscious mind.

_'Well, you are in MY body. Can you tell me who you are and how to get here?' _Celestine asked Juliet's identity.

_'Okay. Fine! It is going to be a long explanation.' _Juliet decided to give in on her identity.

**One long explanation**

'_Well, that quite odd in your world and why you don't want to reveal your name?' _Celestine asked Juliet on her real name.

'_Sorry, miss goddess. I won't tell you.' _Juliet refused to reveal her real name.

'_Can I ask you a question? What the hell your clothes look skimpy and your 'guards' or your 'maid' told me that I am not allowed to wear panties?' _Juliet complained about the dreaded dress.

'_What is wrong with my clothes? It is part of my traditional clothing that passed on centuries.' _Celestine bluntly replied.

'_Are you serious?' _Juliet is stunned to hear from the goddess.

'_Yes.'_

'_That stupid. Don't you feel embarrassed about yourself?'_

'_No.'_

'_...'_

'_You know what. I am surprised to hear a dumb goddess has no idea what the clothes meant to you.' _Juliet astounded to hear the goddess is dumb.

'_...' _The goddess keep silent.

'_Are you going to scold me for offending you?'_

'_No.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_I don't feel offended.' _Celestine spoke honestly.

'_Wow. Just wow. You are thick-skinned skinned, aren't you.' _Juliet was astounded to hear from the goddess.

'_Anyway. I am hungry. I have to search for any wardrobe or drawers to find underwear or something decent.' _Juliet felt hungry and start searching in the royal bedroom. What she will find out that shocked her.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

'_Are you kidding me?' _Juliet was stunned that no matter she searched the whole room, she can't find any underwear.

'_There is none. I already told you.' _Celestine reminded Juliet.

'_Why there are no clothes besides that nightgown?' _Juliet frustrated asked.

'_The church told me that any clothes other than my royal clothes are forbidden as it may corrupt the ruler's soul.' _Celestine explained.

'_Are you serious?' _Juliet was stunned to hear Celestine's explanation.

'_Yes. That the archbishop Grishom and previous successor told me about it.'_

Juliet facepalmed when she hears Celestine's dumb excuse.

'_I have to warn you something.'_

'_What that?'_

'_I am going to say something.'_

'_Go on.'_

'_It that….'_

"YOU ARE FUCKING HOPELESS AND DUMBASS GODDESS BITCH WHO DESERVED TO GET FUCKED HARD A MILLION TIMES OVER YOUR SHINY ASS FOR BEING AN IGNORANT PERSON WHO DOES NOT KNOW WHAT CLOTHES ARE FOR!" Juliet yells as loud it can hear as the goddess reclinate shout out crude language for the first time in centuries. Juliet will imagine Celestine will get shocked on her life.

'_How could you do this? Why did you shout out with your… foul language using my voice? Such barbaric way of you saying that.' _Celestine dislikes Juliet's method of expressing her anger.

'_Because you are a stupid person.' _Juliet replied to the dumb goddess with her emerald eyes showing her right hand with a middle finger.

Before Celestine could reply, the bedroom door open and a group of people arrive. Juliet immediately recognized Claudia and her semi-nude female knights except for one group. The old man wearing a clergy outfit and carrying a cross sceptre accompany with his three nuns.

"Are you sure this goddess claim to be possessed, Captain Claudia." The old man in the clergy outfit.

"Yes. My Archbishop. I, my knights who accompany me and the handmaidens had witnessed the change in her personality." Claudia explained truthfully to Grishom.

"Hmm…." Grishom touching his white beard and is curious whether the evil spirit possessed the goddess. In his theory, it is unlikely that any evil spirit would possess the goddess due to the high amount of magic protection. So when he heard about the goddess being possessed, he was baffled on how it is possible. He needs to confirm whether it is true or not.

"Who are you in a priest attire?" Juliet asked Grishom.

"I am Archbishop Grishom. I was told by Captain Claudia that you have changed in terms of personality since this incident and I want to investigate what the problem is." Grishom introduced himself and state his reason.

"Good. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Grishom baffled on why the goddess asked him a question. Normally, the goddess never asked him before the incident which is a good thing for him as he can do whatever he wanted without the goddess interfering on his affair. Hearing the goddess question him surprised him, however, in order not to draw any suspicion, he decided to play along.

"I am sorry for my rudeness but it just that you suddenly asking me a question. So what is it that you will be asking me?" Grishom remains his composure.

'_How could you ask him the bishop? Do you know that you are rude to him?' _Celestine reminded her.

'_Look here, goddess. If you don't ask questions to your archbishop, then I will. Won't it hurt to answer my question.' _Juliet counter-argue with Celestine.

'_But….'_

'_Anyway, shut up.'_

"Why the hell that I only have dreadful clothing and a nightgown in the ENTIRE bedroom?" Juliet asked.

"Well…. It is to prevent any corruption that may be tainted on your pure soul, my goddess. What wrong?" Grishom responded.

"Are you serious?" Juliet deadpanned.

"Yes. It has been passed down from generation." Grishom replied.

"Okay. Then how do you explain that elf statue that has a proper dress? It does not match that dreadful clothing that I am wearing. So it is not fair for me to wear that awful clothing." Juliet points her finger at the statue. That statue is a female elf wearing robes and carrying a crescent spectre.

"Oh.. err…" A sudden question from the goddess debunked Grishom's facts. He needs to come out with an excuse.

"Don't pay much attention to that statue." Grishom tries to divert Juliet's question.

"Why not?" Juliet asked.

"Because I said so." Grishom denied listening to the goddess.

"So you are trying to control me, is it?" Juliet smells a rat from the phoney Grishom.

"No. That not true at all….." Grishom lied.

"Then why you did not answer my question?" Juliet insisted.

"It seemed to be that the goddess being possessed. My nuns. Hold her down. I will exorcise this evil spirit." Grishom decided that he has enough and order his nuns.

"What the fuck? Hey, let me go." Juliet tries to protest and struggling as three nuns pin down her arm and legs.

"Alright. I perform the exorcism on this 'evil spirit' from the goddess' body. Claudia closed the door." Grishom instructs Claudia.

"Yes, my archbishop." Claudia obeyed Grishom. Immediately, she and her knights left the royal bedroom; closed the door and wait for instruction from the archbishop.

Once the door closed, Grishom tries his best to purge the 'evil spirit' from the goddess. Juliet has to think fast about how to let go free. By chance, she can see his bulge under his robe so she got an idea from.

"Look over there. Something coming." Juliet distracts the archbishop and her nuns.

"What!?" Grishom and his nuns look cause her goddess's direction.

While being distracted, Juliet uses her legs (a nun pin to her legs, loosen the grip as she was distracted) to kick Grishom's nut.

"OOORRRRFFFFFFFFF!" Grishom screams in pain as he clutched his precious nut; fell down and rolling in pain. **[A/N. LMAO!]**

"Father." The three nuns shout out before tending to Grishom's well-being releasing the goddess. The three nuns help the poor Grishom out of the royal bedroom. When the door opened, Claudia was wondering why they finished the exorcism on the goddess so soon. Instead, Claudia was horrified to see the Grishom was in pain with his three nuns.

"What happened?" Claudia asked a nun.

"That 'evil spirit' just perform a powerful spell on Grishom. Right now, he needs medical help." A nun replied on what happened. As the group of nuns brought Grishom to the medical centre, Claudia comfort that 'evil spirit' by herself. Her knights want to follow her but Claudia told them that she wanted to talk to the 'evil spirit' alone. Despite her knights' warnings, Claudia still insists. She also ordered her knights to close the door.

"You….. Who are you really? And what have you done to Grishom?" Claudia confronts the 'evil spirit' within the goddess.

"Oh dear." Juliet sighed as she revealed her brief introduction about herself.

**One long explanation again**

"... as for your archbishop, well….. I distracted him and his nuns before delivering my judgement by kicking hard onto his nuts." Juliet explained to Claudia.

Claudia could not believe what she heard from the 'evil spirit's background'. She thought it was a joke but she explained in great detail that she not from this world which would explain why her attitudes change differently from the goddess.

"Really? Do you have to do that … extreme action on him?" Claudia shook her head on Juliet's action.

"What? I need to defend it myself. That creepy old man wants to molest or attempt to rape me." Juliet replied bluntly.

"Urrgh!" Claudia could not believe what she has heard from Juliet. She decided to change the topic.

"Is the real 'goddess' safe?" Claudia concerned about the real goddess since Juliet explained it to her about the 'goddess' is still within her mind.

"Yes. I can assure you that she is safe. You don't have to worry so much unless she talks a lot of crap, then she will be annoying so I asked her to shut up. Good thing, she is an obedient woman, otherwise, I will go crazy." Juliet assured Claudia with a hint of annoyance.

"You….. Uhh! Nevermind. Ok goddess. I mean Juliet. From now onwards, you MUST behave like the goddess in public spaces. No more barbaric ways, foul languages and most important of all, no complaints about the current clothes. Otherwise, I will throw you to the church to purge your spirit, understand?" Claudia warned Juliet.

"Okay fine. I am still hungry although I am disappointed that you make me walk without my underwear. Chh…" Juliet agreeing with Claudia's condition and whining about her clothes.

"Good then. Come. I will escort you with my knights to lunch." Claudia smirked.

Juliet slightly frowns that she has to walk to the dining hall without her underwear but she still needs to eat. She can order her maids to bring her food for her if she wanted to but it was unlikely they will follow her order either due to the food will be cold when it reached the bedroom or it will be too cumbersome unless she has an illness. As Juliet tries to avoid going to public spaces as possible, she can't hide in the room forever. The people and ministers still need her presence. Juliet has no choice but to follow Claudia and her 'knights'.

While walking toward the diner hall, Claudia notices that the 'goddess' walking awkwardly as Juliet place her both hands on both black loincloths - one for back and the other for the front. Juliet's face turned blushed red as she has an awkward facial expression. For Claudia's point of view, Juliet is struggling to adjust to her new lifestyle.

"Are you alright, my goddess? Can you walk normally?" Claudia concerned about Juliet.

"WHAT!? Are you serious? Do you know I am feeling embarrassed walking around? Oh god, why do I have to do this?" Juliet whispered to Claudia in embarrassment and shamed as she is doing for the first time, walking without underwear.

"Don't worry about it. You will get used to adapt to our lifestyle." Claudia assures Juliet.

Juliet did not like Claudia's cheeky face as she is teasing her. So in response, she narrowed her emerald eyes at Claudia.

'_So how the walking, Juliet?' _Celestine talking to Juliet.

'_It is a fucking embarrassment.' _Juliet complained.

'_You get used to it….' _Celestine reminded Juliet.

'_Stop it. If both of you are in my world, the police will ARREST you for indecent exposure.' _Juliet told off Celestine.

'_Why is that a crime on using our clothes?' _Celestine curiously asked.

'_Well, there is no point in telling you because you don't know what the fuck is clothes for. Oh god. This is horrible.' _Juliet does not want to explain everything to naive Celestine.

* * *

**Sometimes passed**

**Prayer Hall**

After her lunch, Claudia brought Juliet to the massive space with fancy decorations and pillar also known as Prayer Hall. They later greeted a group of temple maidens outside the entrance.

"Err…. so you just leave me this to that group?" Juliet asked dryly.

"Yes. It only restricted to the goddess only and that YOU." Claudia explained.

"How come it only a place for me?" Juliet curiously asked.

"Don't ask questions. You can ask your 'guidance' to talk to you about this place. I have some important matters to deal with, my highness. But don't worry about it. I will see you once you are done with the prayers." Claudia brushed off Juliet as she left the 'goddess' behind to attend some importance.

"Okay…...I will see you then." Juliet said her goodbyes to Claudia.

"Come… My Goddess…" A temple maiden led Juliet to come inside the Prayer Hall. Juliet followed the group of temple maidens.

'_What is it going on?' _Juliet asked Celestine as she walked along.

'_Well…. My maidens are preparing for the ritual today so they need my presence other than prayer and meditation.' _Celestine explained.

'_Really? I thought that I will be doing some administrative duties in your office. Did not expect that I need to attend some holy place bullcrap stuff.' _Juliet bluntly replied.

'_How could you say that? This is a place for religious purposes as my people are dependant on me giving them my blessing for prosperity and good health. After all, I am the goddess reincarnate. It is my responsibility to look after my people. Hopefully, the war ended soon.'_ Celestine dislikes Juliet's faithless belief.

'_War? War with whom?' _Juliet curious to know.

'_My people have been suffering from the Kingdom of Garran led by the tyrant dark elves queen, Olga Discordia and her legion of monsters. We have been at war for a long time about a few centuries. Now, the war has come to an end as our troops reach the capital. I am praying for my people to have peace in my nation.' _Celestine relieved to see peace is coming to Eostia.

'_Geez… that is a huge responsibility. I did not know it could be serious.' _Juliet was surprised to hear from Celestine. After all, she could not understand Eostia's history.

"We are here. My Goddess." A temple maiden stopped as it reached an unfamiliar place.

"What is that place?" Juliet confused. It turns out to be another nightmare for Juliet as she stared at the weird thing that looks like a pair of suction cups with two tubes connecting into a wooden pail.

"What...is… that … thing?" Juliet slowly shuttered in fear as she turns her face slowly and shaky to a temple maiden's direction.

"That is to collect your holy milk, your goddess." A temple maiden replied.

"Are you serious? What is so special about...my milk?" Juliet was shocked to hear. She immediately used her both hands to cover her busty breast as she was becoming concerned.

"Well, my goddess. Your milk has some health benefits for our people."

"Such as…..?"

"It has three purposes: It has amazing healing power, resurrects the dead and cures all diseases." The temple maiden explained.

'_Is that true what your maiden said?' _Juliet asked Celestine in fear.

'_Yes, that correct.' _Celestine honest replied.

'_Are you serious? Is that a fucking joke?'_

'_No. That the truth.'_

'_Oh fuck me.'_

"Err...can I do it… that … er… other days? I have to leave for an important meeting. Excuse me." Juliet tries to give an excuse and leave this place.

"My goddess. It cannot be delayed anymore."

"Why not?"

"That the church order."

"What? Are you serious? What the hell the church order want my …. milk for?"

"I don't know, my goddess."

"Did you asked them why they want my milk?" Juliet asked the temple maiden. She found it astounded to hear the ridiculous order from the church.

"No."

Juliet facepalmed.

"Well, it is time for me to go… bye-bye." Juliet wants to escape.

"My goddess. Where are you going? Everyone. She is escaping. Stop her." A temple maiden shout to the rest of the group to prevent the goddess from escaping.

All the temple maidens chased the goddess from leaving the Prayer Hall. As usual, it won't take long when they caught her again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO, YOU PRICKS!" Juliet screamed in fear as she struggles from the group of insane women dragging her to the suction cup machine.

* * *

**One awkward moment later**

After Juliet being forced to do a _'milk extraction' _from the goddess's body, she sat down on the end corner with her face stared at the corner blank. Juliet could not believe this bullshit culture. Not that she has been gone worse situation but for the first time, she has been traumatized by a _'milk extraction'_. She was not even married and yet put to this humiliation 'torture'. Her face turns place, sweating bullets and her body shook a bit.

_'How the experience?' _Celestine asked.

_'FUCK YOU, BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK THAT I AM EXPERIENCE THIS BULLSHIT THINGY TODAY!? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? A COW? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS TORTURE?' _Juliet enraged about experiencing the vile thing on her breast and spouting foul language.

_'Why are you upset about? I am doing for the greater good of my people and my nation. You get used to our culture. As for how many times? About once a month.' _Celestine replied.

_'Of course, I am upset. Now that you tell me, I am going to take note and fucking skip on THAT DAY!' _Juliet complained.

_'How you could do this? How about my people's well-being?' _Celestine reminds Juliet.

_'Screw your people. I have never heard of people need breast milk to treat or cure diseases. This is BULLSHIT!'_ Juliet has no regard for people of Eostia.

"There you are, my goddess."

Juliet turns her attention to the voice.

"What is it, Claudia?" Juliet felt annoyed to see the female semi-nude knight approach her. She gives a cold glare at her for putting her through the ordeal because of 'adapting to culture'.

"What are you doing? I am started to worry. Are you alright? You look pale." Claudia concerned about, x

"Oh good. We need to talk. Can you find a place to talk privately? Just both of us." Juliet request.

"Ok fine." Claudia agreed. Claudia leads Juliet to the empty room for a private chat. The moment that they are inside and doors close, a soft noise could be heard as both of them arguing and cursing with each other. After that, there is nothing much activities other than eating dinner, checking records and sleeping. The first day of being 'a goddess' is a disaster for Mike-One-Juliet. Wonder how she is going to survive their culture in a couple of days, weeks, months or years.

* * *

**Black Dog POV**

"OOOOIHHHHHH SSSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTT! RRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

Vault's men and monsters screaming in fear and panic as they are running away from the water rushing toward them. Most of them either were too slow to react as they have been engulfed by water or went in different directions hoping to some sort of escapement.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAS TO HAPPEN?!" Vault scream loudly as he runs away from the water from being drowned. He is not going to die without ever fulfil his conquest.

"Vault, over there. This is the only way out." Kin guide Vault and his men as Kin spot the cave with the light on. Possible reach to the surface of the Black Citadel or out of the forest.

"You heard him. Follow that cave." Vault barks his orders to his men. The men immediately obey their leader and follow the cave. Through guidance, they have managed to reach the surface but outside the Black Citadel.

"Phew. It was a close shave… for now." Kin felt relieved.

"Curse them. Just who the fuck are they? They have ruined my conquest and dare to mock me. One day, I will put their heads on their stake." Vault cursed the four men in green.

"Vault. This is not a time to complain. We may not get both dark elves that you wanted but we are lucky to be alive." Kin reminded Vault to stay calm.

"You are right…." Vault remain composure when he hears something loud.

**BOOOOOMM!**

"What the fuck is that sound?"

Vault's men turned their attention to the loud noise direction. They have a shock in their life. The Black Citadel crumble with smoke and dust. Vault was enraged to see the Black Citadel been crushed as any hope for his conquest be futile.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" Vault yell in foul language.

"Vault! This is not the time. We need to rush to the Black Citadel and recovered as much as possible." Kin reminded Vault to stay calm. He also baffled to see the Black Citadel demolished but he needs to assert the damage of the Black Citadel and perform recovery asap.

"Shit! Alright, men. We need to go to the Black Citadel NOW!" Vault remains his composure and orders his men. Hopefully, Hicks and his men are safe while concerning the logistic that they have. Vault and his men proceed to the Black Citadel.

Unknown to them, another group of humans with strange armour and firearm. They were accompanied by tanks, APCs and other vehicles. They all bore the red triangle downward with lightning logo in the middle and a single word in an unknown language on each side of the triangle as 'Acta Non Verba'. A helicopter spotted the crumbling tower.

"All units followed my direction." A pilot radioed to all units as he flies straight to the tower.

"Yes. Legionnaire." All the units responded.

* * *

**HQ of 222nd Battalion**

"Here is your next teammate: Private Katelyn Banuelos, your assault soldier." Lt. Lawson introduced a new teammate as Sgt. Jackson flipped the pages. In his eyes, she has medium fair skin, brown ponytailed hair, a pair of hazel eyes and appeared to be…. masculine. Jackson was stunned if the person is a female or male. He started to baffle that soldier's gender.

"I know that you look confused but she is genuinely female gender. Just that she has gone under …. extreme method of building her 'perfect' body." Lt. Lawson explained to Jackson.

"So what her background?" Jackson asked.

"Well, she joined the US Marines four years ago. With her good physique fitness records, she trained in the marathon, mixed martial arts and bodybuilding. Oh, she does not skip leg day 24/7. This scared others recruited even her own gender. Hell ya, all the enemies will scare the shit of their asses if they messed with her until her downfall came crashing down before the last day of her training." Lawson explained Banuelos's background.

"Er, what?" Jackson was stunned on how the hell did that recruit end up in 222nd Battalion despite a good physical record.

"Well, before transferring, she was training; practices punching in her gym punch bag. Her strength was insanely strong that she gives her last punch, so much force that breaks off the chains and punching bag flung. Her action caused her to fuck up because of the punching bag flew to the direction of the senior commander who just happens to enter the gym and hit him so hard that he was hospitalized and still unconscious till today. So that why she is transferred to 222nd Battalion." Lawson explained about Banuelos's background.

"What!? What the fuck did she fucked herself up?" Jackson shocked to hear from Lawson and later facepalm himself.

"Is that anything else to take note of her?' Jackson asked.

"Yes. Two things to take note of. First, don't ever let her drive in any vehicles."

"Why?"

"She is notorious for breaking the steering wheels and brakes. The damages are so severe that she spoilt a lot of vehicles including newly arrived."

"Oh shit. The second?"

"Don't let her rip off her clothes. She always does that to display her body. We don't have a lot of spare clothing for her."

"Ah crap!" Jackson gulped his throat.

* * *

Poor Mike One Juliet as she suffered from being the first day of the goddess. Hopefully, she can survive a few weeks later. Lol. Next chapter, Bravo One tries to navigate through the cursed land to Eostia by driving south. Ya. South.

**Time for the review.**

**Perseus12: **Well, I hope that you enjoy the love-hate relationship between Bravo One and both dark elves.

**ninjarider1: **No, Jackson is not going to be an idiot but he will be facing facepalm a lot for his team. They considered them as …. unreliable. No, he won't go straight to be Captain. Sorry but no.

**ZILLAFAN: **Don't worry. They are going to get one or substituted the punishment for both dark elves.

**Ph0enix17:** I hope that you enjoy my fanfic. It was fun. As for Marlowe being a dork, well he recorded after the incident.

**HelpSomeone: **Maybe.

**extremeninja09: **Yup. Never watch the 'A-Team' series before.

**Guest: **Thanks.

**Rven23:** Well, she is a jerk so she deserves to get one up her ass. May spread to SSA leaders.

**D1NGORED: **Don:t worry about it. There will be more events in the next chapter. Being Sarge a dark-skinned human, the natives felt hostile toward him.

Before I end the chapter, I would like to give sincere condolence for the 34 people died in Kyoto Animations arson attack that happened last two days ago. I have a deep respect for the studio for creating great animation series such as K-On, Clannad and other series. It was such a tragic for a great animation studio to be ruined by arson. R.I.P for the staffs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Battlefield: Bad Company' and 'Kuroinu' as they belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh why these brownie elves are so bitchy?**

* * *

**Somewhere in Garan**

After narrowing escaping the waterfall and Black Dog Mercenaries, Bravo Team thought that they are safe from the danger in this fucked up world. However, there is one problem. What to do with the two dark elves?

"PLEASE SAVE MY QUEEN!" Chloe pleads the Bravo Team. Olga was unconscious for ten minutes after the ...embarrassment incident on herself. She lies down with her body under a piece of sheet.

"No problem. Only if you let me touch your ears." Haggard joking replied.

Chloe gives an icy glare at the annoying Haggard upon hearing from him. She despises Haggard for bringing bad luck such as destroying the Black Citadel, Olga fainted and pestering her for him to touch her ears even though she reminded him or kicked him a dozen times.

"Why?" Sweetwater asked.

"Cuz it cool," Haggard replied casually.

"Don't you have feelings for her? I mean are you ear fetish or what?" Sweetwater becoming a concern.

"No and No. Because they are not real in our world and it is a good opportunity to touch them since they are 'fantasy' races are real in this world." Haggard replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You know that you are going to piss off Chloe," Sweetwater warned.

"Who cares? This is a lifetime opportunity." Haggard ignore Sweetwater's warning with a cheeky smile.

Before Haggard has the opportunity, Chloe kicked Haggard's butt for being an asshole.

"OUCH! Don't do that! You are hurting me." Haggard scream in pain before scolding Chloe.

"That for what you get if you anger me." Chloe sneered at Haggard.

"Then, how about I touch your queen's ears?" Haggard asked as he exploited the other alternative.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" Chloe yells at Haggard.

"Okay. That enough for this nonsense, Haggard." Redford step in.

"Why not, Sarge," Haggard asked.

"Just shut up! For now, we need to set a camp from now and you are helping Marlowe out. What are you waiting for?" Redford spoke in a harsh tone.

"Geez! Kay, Sarge." Haggard scoff before he left.

"You know Sarge. What should we do with her? You know all four of us are not medically trained." Sweetwater asked with concerning with Olga.

"Well, we have to do some basic CPR **(Cardiopulmonary resuscitation)** on her," Redford recommends.

"CPR?" Chloe baffled.

"Sarge. This is not our world to contact 911 or get an ambulance, but in the middle of 'who knows where are we right now world'. We don't have an AED **(Automated External Defibrillator) **with us. Plus we are alone and no one is going to help us. How are you going to save her?" Sweetwater reminded about their and fairy tale culture.

"Well, we try until she gets up."

"Are you serious?" Sweetwater deadpanned.

"So are you helping me or not?"

"Okay fine." Despite Sweetwater has doubt, he tries his best to help Olga recover.

Redford has no idea what he is doing. He is not an expert on the medical field but he still has some basic CPR techniques. Redford tilts Olga's head back by using his left hand on Olga's forehead and his right hand on her chin. Redford tilts his head for observing her chest movement and listening for Olga's breathing noise.

"Stop! What are you doing? Are you staring at my queen's breast?" Chloe becoming a concern.

"Look. Do you want us to save her or not?" Redford argues with Chloe.

"I want to but you better don't stare at her breast for too long," Chloe warned Redford as she monitors every human's activities like a hawk.

"It won't take long," Redford assured Chloe as he doing his duty on saving Olga. Redford finds out that she is breathing in an unusually noisy sound coming from Olga. He needs to perform circulation. **[A/N. For those who don't know what it means, it is caused by a narrowed or partially blocked the airway, the passage that connects the mouth to the lungs. But actually, she is fine, just that she is snoring and Redford has no idea.]**

Redford proceeds to do circulation by interlocking his hands and place it around her chest. Chloe was unhappy to see Redford performing something on Olga's chest.

"What are you doing? Are you touching her breasts as well?" Chloe yells at Redford.

"Shut up! I am saving her." Redford scolds Chloe.

Redford proceeds on pressing fast and hard on her chest a few times. Once done, Redford proceeds to 'kiss' Olga.

"Stop it!" Chloe yelled as she interrupted Redford's duty.

"What is it, now?"

"What are you doing? Are you kissing her as well?" Chloe blushed at the sight of Redford's action.

"I am not kissing her. I am giving some rescue breathing technique." Redford explained.

"No! You don't kiss her, you moron. Try other else." Chloe argues.

"What!? I am saving her. It is part of the technique." Redford continued his duty.

As Redford about to 'kiss' on Olga's lip, Chloe uses her mighty leg to kick Redford's face. This flung Redford's body for a few yards which knocked him for a while.

"ARGH!" Redford screams in pain.

"Chloe! What are you doing?" Sweetwater shocked.

"That not saving a life. That taking advantage of Olga being unconscious, you idiot." Chloe snarl at Redford.

"What!?" Sweetwater is awestruck.

"You are so useless in saving Olga," Chloe argues with Sweetwater.

"I am back! Hey, guys. What are you doing? Why is Sarge lying down?" Haggard come back to check how they are doing.

"Well, Haggard. Chloe kicked Sarge out while saving Olga." Sweetwater explained of what happened.

"Damm. That serious." Haggard stunned.

"Stupid human! You think you are saving our queen but behind my back, you are doing sneaky things while my queen is unconscious. You bastard. I am going to kill you." Chloe narrowed her ruby eyes at Bravo One team members.

"What!?" Sweetwater stunned.

"You have to use my magic potion." Haggard tries to coax Chloe.

"What!? You have?" Sweetwater baffled.

"Ya." Haggard half lied.

"But in exchange, you let me touch your ears," Haggard suggested with his cheeky smile and a thumb up gesture.

"WHAT!? You expected to believe this?" Chloe disbelief Haggard's suggestion.

"Well, it is your choice if you want me to save her." Haggard shrugged his shoulder.

Chloe is in a dire situation. Is she willing to allow to let that crazy man touch her ear in order to save her queen?

"Okay fine. But quickly, I want to get it done so that you save my queen as quickly as possible." Chloe decides to get over with it.

"WOO-HOOO!" Haggard cheers and slowly approach him.

Chloe was unsure whether she regrets allowing a human to touch her ears. She will rather die and now she closed her eyes and embrace for the worse to come. Haggard slowly approached Chloe and is about to touch when….

***WRACK!**

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Haggard scream in pain while Chloe unintended kick his stomach again. This time, he flung toward Olga with something fall off his pocket. A long tube with bottom end a sharp needle land on Olga's chest area and then Haggard's hand hit on the spot. Hard. **[A/N. Just think of it as Marlowe do that when refilling his health in the game.]**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Within a few seconds, Olga wakes up and she screams hysteria. With a sudden effect, Olga gets up and do something like running in circles and monkey around for a few minutes before she calmed down.

"My queen, are you alright?" Chloe is glad to see her queen is alright. Just what Haggard gives her queen to make her recover faster?

"Hauh! Hauh! I am alright but I am feeling something hard on my chest. Who the person did onto me?" Olga asked Chloe while being exhausted.

"Hey, guys. The tentage is ready." Marlowe shouts out to Bravo One team. He just finished setting up the tentage.

"Oh shit! Sarge! Is he alright?" Marlowe found Redford lying down unconscious.

"Well…" Sweetwater replied.

"Youuu…. You did this to me." Olga accused Marlowe.

"WHAT!? I swear I did nothing wrong." Marlowe stunned to hear from Olga, accusing of the crime that he did not commit. He has no idea what Olga is talking about.

"You did this." Olga points her finger to the Auto-Injector onto her chest area and she took it out.

"WHAT!?" Marlowe was stunned to see that on Olga. He is clueless about what is going on and how it appears on Olga's body.

"First of all, you are pervert man whom you touch my breast and now you attempt to murder me. I should kill you a long time ago." Olga angrily replied with venom mix into it, falsely accusing him of trying to kill her.

"I did not do anything. These guys witness me of setting up the tentage alone. Guys?" Marlowe innocently replied before he turned his attention for his fellowmen. Turned out that both of them secretly disappear and intended to leave this matter into Marlowe's hand. Marlowe turned pale and sweating bullets that his teammates 'betrayed' him.

"CHLOE! GET HIM!" Olga angrily and command Chloe to get him.

"Yes, my queen." Chloe obeyed her queen and chase Marlowe. Even though Chloe knew that Marlowe did not commit, she still obeys her queen.

"WHAT!?...OOOORRRFFF!" Marlowe was shocked but before he can react, his face been kicked by Chloe's roundhouse kick that flung his body for ten yards before he lands painfully hard on his body. Chloe becomes a savage animal and kicked him many times before Redford just woke up to see the incident. He wondering where the hell Sweetwater and Haggard go and they left the new guy beaten by an elf bitch alone. Redford shook his head and sighed.

* * *

**A while later and some misunderstanding being 'clear' off**

"WHAT!?" Olga was shocked to hear from Bravo One. She learned that Haggard unintended place bombs at the Black Citadel.

"What would you do that?" Sweetwater asked while shaking his head.

"Well…. err…. It is part of my surprise in case we got fucked up while escaping the lame tower. The good news is, you can use your magic to turn into an awesome tower. Right?" Haggard explained his reason with his comedic tone.

Olga and Chloe were not impressed with Haggard's action. They found him to be foolish who love explosion for his amusement.

"Are you stupid or what? It took me a long time to build my tower. I spend a lot of my personal wealth, summoning many golems and a lot of hard work, blood and sweat pour into my tower and it took a few seconds to be blown up by an idiot who loves destruction." Olga was unhappy with Haggard's 'unique' behaviour who don't have respect for others properties.

"On a positive note, we are not chased by these so-called 'Shit Puppies'. They have their own problems to deal with it. Don't worry about it. I place it in the entrance to the tower damage is kept to a minimum and Chloe still owe me, your ears to be touched by me." Haggard spoke in an optimistic tone.

"I owe you nothing, you foolish human." Chloe denied.

"But you did say it before," Haggard argued.

"NO! I DON'T RECALL YOU SAYING THAT, YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! AND DON'T EVER COME TO TOUCH MY EARS OR ELSE I WILL GIVE A FLYING KICK TO YOUR SMUG FACE!" Chloe still denied.

"But you did." Haggard pestered Chloe.

"SHUT UP!" Chloe shouts out to Haggard.

"Yes, you did!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Yes, you did!"

"NO! I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

"Ok, that's enough." Redford had enough with Haggard and Chloe arguing with each other.

"Look, Ogla. I can understand your situation right now but we need to plan ahead of time and keep moving. There are no excuses that my man had started it and create nuisance toward you and your race but right now, there is no point of returning back as it being overrun by Black Dog and your monsters. We can come back at any time once the place is clear of our enemies." Redford empathy with Olga's home while being practical. 'No use crying over spilt milk' is a good phrase to put it that way.

"Ha. You, humans, are always like that. Always defend with each other's action without consideration for our race." Olga was still unhappy.

"Right now, our priority is getting out of this fucked up place and hoping we can find some …. habitable place. We brought along supplies that lasted for a few days. So can I have cooperation from you?" Redford seeking cooperation from Olga.

"Why should I help you?" Olga sneered.

"We saved your ass from the hungry lustful men and that how you show your gratitude. You are welcome." Haggard interfered with sarcasm tone.

"Haggard. Shut up for once." Redford reprimands Haggard.

"Okay! Okay!" Haggard grumble while deciding not to butt in their affair.

"You have to help us. After all, you owe me a deal."

"What deal? I can only offer you to travel back to your world if I get back to my staff. Now, my staff is destroyed by these mercenaries. So sorry, I can't help you and the deal is off."

"How about a new deal?"

"New deal? There is none for now. What can you offer me?"

"How about you help us get to your rival nation?"

"WHAT!? Why should I help to get you and your team to my rival country?"

"What's wrong with that? Have you been to Eostia before?" Redford asked.

"Actually, I never left the Black Citadel, let alone I send troops to the enemy nation to raid their resources and bring torment toward humanity."

"Wait. Hold on. So you are telling me that you never left the Black Citadel?" Sweetwater interrupt.

"Yes. Why?" Olga bluntly replied.

"So based on what you just said, you and that…. What the name of the goddess?" Sweetwater tries to remember her name.

"Her name is Celestine Lucross," Olga revealed the name of her rival leader.

"Do you ever talk face to face with Celestine?"

"No. Never in my lifetime that I talk to Celestine."

"Why?"

"That simple. Celestine is a coward and a figurehead being controlled by the 'Church of the Goddess'. These humans capture our races for their amusement: Slavery, torture, mind-controlling our children and so on. They are the real 'monsters' of creating this mess and plunge this world into madness. You expected me to seek forgiveness for that bitch goddess. Why not the goddess take responsibility for her action and punishment for the 'righteous' clergymen and knights. And yet she did nothing and let the corruption go wild like a parasite that grows and never stop until they bring upon themselves." Olga spoke in a serious tone of her reason to go to war with Celestine.

"Oh, Lord. I did not see this coming. Looks like it is a serious case." Sweetwater empathizes on Olga's position on her reason against Celestine.

"You may be right but wrong at the same time," Marlowe spoke out to confront Olga. His serious tone threatened Olga's reasonings.

"Huh? What is it you don't understand, you perverted human? Like you really understand our situation." Olga raised her eyebrows at Marlowe.

"I can understand that you and your races being prosecuted by this humanity but have you ever wondered what you have any conscience on those innocent."

"Humanity is evil, cruel and selfish. What more do you want to tell you? Do you pity these people that make our races suffered?" Olga argued with her biased comments.

"That not what I had said. Sure, there are bad apples in our society and I could not deny the facts that you have given. You have my sympathy but you cannot be biased toward the whole population. There are good and innocent people out there. Have you considered that?" Marlowe counter-argue with Olga based on their fact.

"Does it make any difference at all? To me, all of them are the same regardless of whether they are innocent or not. They are a lost cause for us. Our races should be replacing this humanity as a sole superior race in the whole continent of Selenus." Olga jeered with her pride and authority tone.

"Then, how come you and your races are beaten by these Black Dogs and your monsters joined them for their cause? Can you explain why?" Marlowe asked in the logic term.

"They are real cheaters. Celestine has the power of predictions to the future. I lost a lot of my troops in every battle. If she did not exist, I can finally complete my conquest of the whole nation under my rule." Olga explained her reason.

"As for the monsters, I don't know how Vault managed to convince them. If I still have more magical power, maybe I can…." Olga lowered her face a bit as she couldn't explain herself other than she knew Vault has control of her legion of monsters.

"You have a point but there is something else."

Marlowe has no idea that the goddess to predict the outcome of all battles. Whether it is true or not, that is not the point and he still not done yet.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what motivates this humanity continues to fight against you, even if they knew that they are in the worst situation or without the help of the goddess?" Marlowe asked. Even though the goddess has the power to predict, there is a possibility that she either overlook or happen unexpectedly from her prediction.

"Well, I… don't know." Olga unexpectedly to get a good question from Marlowe.

"Because it is your and the goddess's fault that causes this problem." Marlowe becomes daring to point Olga's fault.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID? YOU DARED TO TELL ME THAT IT IS MY FAULT!" Olga rolled her eyes at Marlowe.

"Yes. That right. It is YOUR fault. Why? That simple. You claim that you send monsters to raid the human villages or towns. Your action has a consequence toward humanity. They hold a grudge against you. You think humans are frail and easy to pick on but there is one thing that you overlook."

"And what that?"

"The will to fight to continue on their survival. They may be weak in physical strength but if they trained themselves to be stronger, more agile and more motivated to get the job done. They adept different techniques on your troops. Even though they fail for the first time, they continue to keep trying until they succeed. As long as they have the willpower, whether the age is or their frail body is, they can overcome any obstacles." Marlowe explained Olga's flaws.

"What nonsense...I …"

"These monsters…. Did they treat humans like shit? Is it?"

"What…."

"Your pride is your downfall because you are thinking full of yourself with shit stuff without respecting their rights and dignity of humanity. Hatred being mould over time which motivated them to fight harder until their dying breath."

"You…"

"Well, congratulations. Black Dog mercenaries pwned your nation. Your monsters are not loyal for your sake. And right now, you are in the mercy at their hands or us right now. Good Job! Olga. You brought this upon yourself and being a jerk who got trashed by misjudging human's culture."

"You humans are the same…." Olga enraged on Marlowe telling her flaw physiology and underestimate toward humanity capability.

"We are not the same as them. If we did, we would have trade with them a long time ago and you would not be sitting your ass and talking to me right now."

Olga remains silent after Marlowe criticize her physiology of all humanity are evil. If she did differently, how the outcome going to be?

"Sarge. I need a breather." Marlowe asked.

"Sure." Redford agreed.

"Thanks!" Marlowe slowly left the group for some fresh air. He needs to destress and clear his thoughts after the conversation with asshole Olga.

"Wow! That quite deep, is it right, Sweetwater?" Haggard never thought about it.

"Ya...Same as you are." Sweetwater agreed.

"On, by the way, the tower is still here. You can check it out." Haggard casually replied.

"WHAT!?" Olga and Chloe are shocked to hear from Haggard.

"Ya. If you don't believe me, you can come with me to find it yourself."

Olga and Chloe followed Haggard to find out if this true or not. Within a few minutes, they were stunned to see the Black Citadel. But it won't take long before they become angry bitches when Haggard did something wrong. **[A/N. Well, for full details, you can check out the first three chapters of 'Bad Company in F Land' teaser to know more. ;) And yes, the Black Citadel destroyed for good. Me*trolled face.]**

* * *

**Timeskip**

"YOU BASTARD HUMAN! WHY THE FUCK YOU BLEW UP MY BLACK CITADEL?" Olga spoke in a harsh and angry tone.

"I love to see both of you enjoyed your last moment with the Black Citadel in your face." Haggard's smug face annoyed both dark elves. They rolled their eyes when Haggard further torments them with his thumb up gesture.

Redford facepalmed at Haggard's action. Sweetwater has no word for Haggard as it leads to pointless debate and Marlowe …. just watched both dark elves argue with Haggard.

"WHY YOU….."

"Hold on your temper, Miss Olga." Sweetwater stops Olga from raging.

"Why did you stop me for?"

"I need to classified something important from Haggard."

"What for?"

"Is how Haggard managed large scale explosive materials to blow up the whole Black Citadel? I mean his C4 charges do not deal much damage and if he does, it required a lot of C4 charges to blow it up. Are you curious about how Haggard did it?" Sweetwater curious to know.

Sweetwater does have a point but both dark elves are not interested in listening to Haggard's explanation. They want to kill him instead.

"Oh the positive note, is it a good thing for the Black Dog to destroy them for good?" Haggard spoke optimistically.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR…." Chloe enraged to hear from the cheeky bastard.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" Redford decided to take control of the situation.

Both dark elves did not respond but they fixed their cold glare at Haggard.

"HAGGARD! CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Redford scolds Haggard and waiting for his answer.

"Well….." Haggard started to recall.

**Flashback**

**While in the underground of Black Citadel**

"Hey, guys. I need to pee-pee right now. Be back." Haggard needs to go to the toilet.

"Fine, hurry up. Don't take too long." Redford allowed Haggard.

"Thanks, Sarge! You are the best sarge ever…"

"Shut up and hurry up" Redford cut Haggard off.

"Okey dokey!" Haggard replied.

Redford shook his head as he was an unlucky sergeant who has been selected to lead a bunch of misfit in his fireteam before he leaves Haggard alone to do his business.

While Haggard peeing on a random spot, he smelt something. It is prudent, smokey and burnt toward Haggard's nose. He decided to follow the smell once he did with his business.

A few minutes and not too far from his teammates and both dark elves, he gives a smug smile once he saw the treasure that he always loves. A ton of wooden barrels with gunpowder in it lying in a messy state. He was wondering if he can do some experiment on the Black Citadel.

With no time to lose, he places some special detonation device on these barrels in it. He also added a special device for the signal to go through interference.

"Are you done, Haggard?" Sweetwater shouts out to Haggard.

"Almost!" Haggard needs a bit more time to set up.

After that, he immediately left his beloved treasures and join his teammates. The rest of it is history. If you asked why there are barrels in the underground?

**No one POV**

**Earlier **

**In the storeroom**

"There the last one." The Black Dog mercenary finished his last barrel of gunpowder into the storeroom.

"Good job, everyone! Want to grab the beer?" His supervisor praises him for his hard work.

"Wow! I am honoured. Let go and help ourself for our booze and I am feeling thirsty."

While all the Black Dog mercenaries left the storeroom, they did not expect to see them gone missing.

A sudden shaken emerged out of nowhere before it turns into a violent quake that produces cracks. Each time cracks appear in the storeroom, it slowly to tear up the stone wall. As it becomes bigger the hole is one by one barrel drop into the bottomless pit. When the shake dies out, only a few barrels were left in touch and one barrel leaked out its gunpowder. Unknown to everyone, this shake was caused by Haggard's rocket impact on one of its cores.

* * *

**Present**

"What? There is gunpowder in there?" Sweetwater was stunned.

"Is this a way of 'fun' for you?" Redford shook his head, feeling disappointed.

Marlowe did not express his feelings during Haggard's explanation.

"Well. Ya. It looked cool and awesome at the same time." Haggard casually comment on his action.

Finally, Olga and Chloe had enough of this nonsense. They decide to leave IMMEDIATELY.

"THAT IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE. WE ARE LEAVING THIS INSTANT! CHLOE, LET GO BACK TO OUR HOME!" Olga finally snaps her thought and started shouting at Bravo One Team. Chloe could not agree with her. They are pretty screwed so both dark elves distrusted them (Bravo One).

"WHAT!? Are you sure that you want to do this?" Redford becoming a concern.

"That right! We are leaving away from some fucked up retard humans that I ever encountered before. Don't follow me and we don't need your help. Hrff …." Olga made up her mind as she walked toward the dead forest. Chloe followed her as well.

"Way a go, Hag! This pissed off both dark elves and now they are gone. You are happy, now?" Sweetwater blames Haggard.

"Yes, but there is one thing I regret about them."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I missed the opportunity of touching the elves' ears."

"That all you care?"

"Ya."

Sweetwater facepalm on Haggard's stupidity.

Well, all the Bravo One Team members allowed both dark elves to leave their group as they headed hastily to the forest. Well, good luck of returning back to the ruin Black Citadel being surrounded by her enemies. Both dark elves never say goodbye to Bravo One team. Good riddance.

**Dead forest**

Olga is infuriated about the Bravo One team's action on her only home. She can't believe that her fates are cruel. She wishes to offer herself and make her sacrifice to kill Vault, only being rescued by a bunch of idiots. How awful they are really are. She cursed these humans to rot and die for what she cares. Now, she and Chloe have to take a long walk to her Black Citadel (ruined). Come to think about, she is sure to know which path to go. But she moves forward. She will find a way, she hopes.

**Meanwhile in Bravo One POV**

"Do you think Miss July is alright? I am hoping she is okay. What if she been taken by another lover?" Sweetwater becomes worried.

"Ya. So? You missed her?" Haggard dryly replied.

"Yes, I missed her. Now, we are stuck in this fucked up world, I am going to lovesick or maybe she forgot about me. Dear God, what am I going to do with my life?"

"Don't worry. There are plenty of girls out there. Maybe we woo them."

"No. I only want Miss July especially her voice. She sings like an angel."

"Or a grumpy bitch who prey on nerdy boys like you."

"How could you say that? Ha. You think that you are a bully, a wise guy." Sweetwater pissed and pushes Haggard's chest aggressive.

"Woah! Won't! Don't touch me, wimpy boy. I can retaliate if I must." Haggard defend himself by pushing Sweetwater and both of them got into a fight. Boys are boys.

**White Citadel**

**Morning**

"Ah Cool!" Juliet sneezes while doing administrative work.

"Are you alright, my goddess?" Her handmaiden worried about her health.

"I am alright. Thank you for your concern. And help me refilled my tea. Thanks." Juliet shows her gratitude toward her maid.

"At once, my goddess." Her maid obeys her command and left to refill her tea while Juliet concentrated her works.

* * *

**Dead forest**

**Two hours later**

Olga and Chloe have been walking for almost two hours. They are hoping to get out of the forest as soon as possible. One bad thing about this place is that there are annoying insects biting their bodies.

**BBZZZZZZRRRRTT!**

***Splat!**

**BBZZZZZZRRRRTT!**

***Splat! *Splat! *Splat!**

**BBZZZZZZRRRRTT! BBZZZZZZRRRRTT!**

***Splat! *Splat! *Splat! *Splat! *Splat! *Splat!**

**BBZZZZZZRRRRTT! BBZZZZZZRRRRTT!**

Olga's face turns red quickly after she tries to destroy these insects, only more coming to bite her more and becoming aggressive.

"FUCKING ANNOYING INSECTS! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Olga screams at the top of her lungs while slapping these annoying insects.

"My queen, are you alright?" Chloe becoming a concern.

"I am getting angry and exhausted all of a sudden." Olga felt tired after countless destroy many insects.

"Don't mind if I ask you something?" Chloe asked as she is embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"Can you help me get away these insects? They like to bite my butt." Chloe awkward asked.

Well, Chloe's hand still being cuffed onto her necks and she can't use her hands so Olga can understand she is facing right now.

"Ok fine! Here one."

***SLAP!***

"Ouch!" Chloe felt pain and her butt started to turn red.

"Are you alright?" Olga worried.

"I am fine, my queen," Chloe assured Olga for her concern.

"My queen…"

"What is it?"

"I think we walked in circles."

"WHAT!? How could you know?" Olga shocked to hear that they are lost in the forest.

"I put a mark in this tree. See?" As Chloe pointed a cross marking on one of the trees.

"FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Olga screamed.

**Bravo One POV**

"Look what I have found!" Haggard happily found something.

"What did you find?" Sweetwater asked.

"This junk!" Haggard show him a black interior cover box with a red coloured box and a dark green circle button below the square on top of the box.

"Where do you get this? It must be MRTR-5 Mortar Strike. Where do you find this thing?" Sweetwater curiously asked.

"Found this while searching our Humvee. Can it fix?" Haggard replied.

"Hmm… Interesting. It needs a little fixing will do. I will be right back." Sweetwater glances it's interior before taking out his army bag and search for his tools.

"Oh boy! I love to try on this bad boy." Haggard excited.

**Dead forest**

"My queen. Don't feel despair in yourself." Chloe consoles her queen.

"I had never felt so useless in my life." Olga becomes desperate.

"What should we do now? We are stuck in this forest." Chloe becoming weary of how to leave the forest.

"Urgh! I need to pee. Feeling embarrassed about myself." Olga wants to pee.

"I also want to." Chloe's legs started to wriggle as she really needs to.

Both of them squad themselves in a nearby bush with Olga's help to shift Chloe's panties. Once ready, both start to pee. It feels relieving and refreshing.

Unfortunately, it attracted unwanted things as something rushed toward both dark elves while urination.

"What!?" Both of them are shocked to see something terrifying approaching them.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Both of them scream in fear and helpless.

**Bravo One POV**

"All finished. Good as new." Sweetwater finally fixed the coordinator.

"Can you let me try?" Haggard excited.

"Oh! No! No! No! What are you trying to do?" Sweetwater takes away from Haggard.

"Oh C'mon. Let me try, pretty please."

"Oh no, you don't. You are trying to something funny, is it?"

"Look over there! Miss July sunbathing herself." Haggard tries to distract Sweetwater.

"What!?" Sweetwater stunned. Haggard use this chance to snatch it for himself.

"Yes. Baby. Come to papa!" Haggard happily got the coordinator.

"Ah shoot! You always beat the crap of me." Sweetwater whined.

"I am always the best." Haggard taunted Sweetwater in his response, he rolled his eyes at Haggard.

"Let try testing this bad boy."

"You know this does not work in this fucked up world."

"Well, let's find out." Haggard point the coordinates toward the dead forest and press it. Hopefully, he can see some fireworks.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sweetwater worried.

**Dead forest**

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!" Both dark elves scream in helpless and fear.

They realised that they are at the mercy of these multiple vines that locked their arms and legs. The disgusting, sticky, thick liquid spread out to both dark elves' body making them feel uncomfortable and gross at the same time. The smell is horrendous like cows shit everywhere in the forest. It also unbearable that they can't withstand that smell even for a minute. **[A/N. Both of them are trapped in the tentacle rape land. Awesome, right? Nah! JK.]**

"AHH! HELP ME!" Olga scream, begging for help. Any help will do but in such a desolate forest, nobody hears her cries and come to save her. They are alone with some tentacle monsters attempt to 'violate' them.

"MY QUEEN! AHH! GET OFF ME, YOU SLIMY PLANTS!" Chloe screams with Olga's safety and at the same time dealing with tentacles.

As hard as they try, it fruitless to resistance the tentacle monsters; They are too strong. Olga notices something which caught her eyes and she is horrified to see. She just sees the corpse of all types of races being attracted to the trees. Mostly female corpses being 'violated' to get nourishment for the forest. **[A/N. There are male corpses, just that it not 'violated' but slowly devour their body.]**

Some of them were unrecognizable with the bone of their skull being revealed, maggots crawling through empty eye sockets and few corpse residues are exposed. Others have perverted face while the tentacle monster slowly eating away from their body. Seeing this cruel fate make Olga feel creepy and feeling a sudden chill in her spine. She is in deep trouble. A very deep shithole.

They feel a strong force from the tentacle trying to force to 'open' their legs. Despite their best efforts, their legs spread like a beautiful flower being exposed to the forest for them (tentacle) to give them (dark elves) their seed. A bigger, thicker and resemble like a penis slowly approaching toward their vagina. Every time that 'things' approach the dark elves, they started to feel intense, fear and horrified. Once it touches the surface of 'flower', it slowly plays around by 'molesting'. Both dark elves feel uncomfortable when that thing touch their sensitive part. That thing hit their spot and slowly force its way and both dark elves accept their worst fate upon these things 'insert' into their bodies.

As both dark elves embrace their worst fate upon themselves, they heard a loud noise from the sky.

"WHAT!?"

**FFFFOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

**BOOOM!**

* * *

**Bravo One POV**

"WOOO! HOOO! HELLA BABY! THAT WHAT I LOVE ABOUT THIS BAD BOY! INDEPENDENT DAY ON THE FOURTH OF JULY! AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!" Haggard screamed excited as he watches the barrage of 120mm mortar shells aim directly at the dead forest with multiple explosions, destroying everything in its path and leaving nothing or burn to a crisp like nothing smell of their BBQ meats.

"How is it possible?" Sweetwater stunned that MRTR-5 is working in this fucked up world.

"I don't know. Maybe it is magic. Oh, the glorious day." Haggard excited replied as he does not care how it happens.

**Russia Territory in somewhere**

"Err...where do you think it aiming at?" A first Russia soldier asked his fellowmen.

"Probably the enemies of American forces." The second Russia soldier bluntly replied.

"Oh! Hope it will be good use otherwise it going to be waste." The first soldier said.

"What there to worry about? Our forces will crush them." The second soldier assured the first.

"I hope so."

Both soldiers have no idea that their barrage of mortar shells aim elsewhere.

**Bravo One POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did you heard something?" Haggard heard something from the sky.

"Ya. That sound familiar?" Sweetwater agreed with Haggard.

"Let go and find out! It heads that way." Haggard went to the sound direction.

"I am not sure it is a good idea…." Sweetwater becomes troubled.

"C'mon! Let go!"

"Okay! Fine! I am coming with you."

Both Haggard and Sweetwater head toward the sound's direction, unaware there is a nasty surprise for them.

**Elsewhere**

"... Everything set up. Time to switch on the recorder." Marlowe felt delighted to set up his video recorder.

As he was about to switch on his video recorder, he hears something from the atmosphere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the…..ooorrfff!" Before Marlowe could do, all he knew was that someone's butt landed on his face before he knocked out and his body being flung elsewhere.

Olga just wakes up from the nightmare that she encountered from. All she can remember after the loud noise from the sky, she immediately cast a magical shield on herself and Chloe at the last minute. Despite unscathed from being burn caused by this explosion, the huge impact can't be avoided and being flung up in the sky for a certain distance before landed on the ground.

Olga felt uncomfortable in between her legs. When she looked down, she is shocked to see Marlowe's head underneath her groin area. Chloe also wakes up but she sits with her legs open under Marlowe's crotch area. Both of them froze for a few seconds before someone flash shines for a brief moments on both of them. **[A/N. That is why Marlowe did not film himself in Garan because of two dark elves fly up from the sky and landed on him. Don't worry, he is not dead.]**

"WOW! BEST THREESOME POSITION I HAVE EVER SEEN! DID YOU SEE THAT SWEETWATER?" Haggard shout out to both dark elves while taking pictures on his smartphone.

"Oh god! Why are they here?" Sweetwater curious to know.

"Ya. Welcome back, big boobie elves." Haggard gives a vulgar nickname to both dark elves while giving a thumb up hand gestures.

This prompt Olga to be furious mad and ordered her servant: "CHLOE, GET THEM AND LATER I SKIN BOTH OF THEM MYSELF!"

"Yes, my queen." As she immediately chased after the two idiots comment on them.

"OH SHIT! RUN!" Sweetwater yells before running away from livid Chloe.

"NO SHIT! SARGE, WE NEED YOU CUZ TWO CRAZY ASSES BITCHES ELVES ARE BACK!" Haggard shout out to Redford for help. He also runs as well.

"COME BACK HERE!" Chloe screaming in rage as he chased after the two idiots humans.

* * *

**Black Dog POV**

Volt and his men finally reached the Black Citadel. Fortunately, the Black Citadel is safe with the only entrance being destroyed.

"We made it." Vault feel relieved that their head fortress is safe.

"Hmm… it appears to be safe. I still need time to survey the surroundings for any damage." Kin needs to be careful despite it appear to be minor damage.

"Hey, boss." A familiar man shouts out to Vault and his men.

"Hicks, what are you doing here?" Vault puzzled to see him.

"Man! It really you. Thank the goddess, you are alive." Hicks felt relieved.

"What is going on?" Vault wondered.

"Boss. Let me explain. I was doing my duty while guarding the throne. Suddenly, the building shook and I rush down to check the situation. While investigating, my men caught sight of six people running toward the metal wagonless cart." Hicks explained.

"Metal wagonless cart?" Vault confused.

"Yes. That right! By the time we confront them, they shoot out fire arrows at a rapid rate and loud noise at us. They killed almost a hundred of my men before they sped off and escape."

"WHAT!? Is this a joke?"

"No. I am dead serious. Look!"

Hicks point to the direction where his men were killed. Vault and Kin are shocked to see the corpses filled with a lot of holes, staining with blood.

"Hmm… Interesting." Kin awkwardly replied. Despite the shocking event, he manages to stay calm. It would be useful if these powerful artifacts are in their hands.

"Wait! There are six people? Who are they?" Vault asked.

"My men told me that are four men in green uniforms wearing strange weapons and armour and the other two are dark elves," Hicks explains on these six people.

"What? It must be them." Kin realized who they are.

"Why these little insects…." Vault cursed the Bravo One team.

"What happens? Who are they?" Hicks baffled.

"Welp…."

**BOOOM!**

A sudden explosion happens at the Black Citadel. This time, it is bigger and more explosion happening at the Black Citadel.

"We have to get away from the tower. NOW!" Vault commands his men.

Everyone gets away from the crumbling Black Citadel and fallen debris drop on them. A red coloured stone land one unlucky ogre and flatten by a bloody paste with his hands left behind. A lot of dust and smoke blinded everyone for a few minutes before it fades away. Everyone was stunned to see their only headquarter was destroyed. They lost their food supplies, shelter and compatriots. They are completely got fucked.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" Vault screamed in raged.

Oh, but the worst was not over.

**RETRETRETRETRETRET!**

"What the hell?"

Everyone turned their attention to the sound and horrified to see something in the sky. It going to scar them for their lifetime.

**HQ of 222nd Battalion**

"Lastly, your final member is Corporal Elizabeth Dobre, an excellent sniper." Lawson introduced the final member of his fireteam.

In the final picture as he glances the face of the sniper. She appears to be in late twenty, fair skin and black hair shaped in a bun. Jackson likes her pair of navy eyes. So far, out of all three of them, she appears to be normal and most beautiful of all. Wonder why she ends in the 222nd Battalion.

"Well… Sgt. Jackson. Are you going to ask me about her or you want to stare at her beautiful face?" Lawson joking replied.

"Er… What!? No. No. Never mind. What her background?" Jackson snapped at his thought.

"She was one of the best cadets in the Army Sniper School last year before transferring here. Her reason for being here because of an incident." Lawson gravely replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh boy! She is going to be the worst person in your squad."

"Why?"

Lawson sighed and he takes a deep breath.

"During the award graduation of Army Sniper School, she accidentally farts."

"Er, what? Farts? Is this kind of joke?" Jackson dryly replied as he can't believe that her fart can send her to 222nd Battalion.

"A very serious fart that can knock everyone. Yes, you heard me, EVERYONE! Commander, vice commander, cadets, trainers and parents all fainted because of her fart. I heard a rumour that she is a lazy bitch who doesn't want to take a dump for a week before this incident." Lawson bravely explained to Jackson.

Jackson turns pale after Lawson explained Dobre's background. Just how her farts knocked everyone out is so bizarre.

"it's getting worse. She slept for 14 hours a day. Everyday. Dozed off numerous times during a lot of missions being assigned to and the one who cause their previous sergeant to resign."

"How did she do it?"

"Well, her previous sergeant set up a mine during training. While doing it, Dobre was supposed to guard the detonator. And this gets the worse part. She dozed off a sudden and accidental pressed it. It nearly killed their previous sergeant. That's why the previous sergeant resigned."

Lawson places his hand on Jackson's left shoulder. "Good luck with your new teammates."

He tapped a few times before he let go.

"Oh ya. Your team members will be waiting for you at US-occupied territory of Serdaristan. Brief your new team members to find Bravo One Charlie MIA members and bring them alive. That is your first mission. Their last location known is in Serdaristan Palace. That all I can tell you. You are leaving tomorrow at 0450 hrs. Have a good night's sleep. You are going to need it." Lawson briefly Jackson's first mission.

Jackson is feeling the pressure of meeting his teammates. A grim reaper medic, a muscle head assault soldier and a lazy ass diaper sniper.

_'Fuck me. What the fuck I am getting this shitty team?'_

* * *

Oh boy. Building a relationship with the dark elves are not going to be an easy task. Especially with Haggard trolling them for a sneer enjoyment and annoying. And Redford used an outdated version of CPR on Olga. Not going to explain everything but there is an option for not doing breathing rescue and focusing his compression on her chest but still for laugh sake. Me* trolling face.

What do you think the Legionnaire mercenaries will do with the weaken Black Dog mercenaries?

The next chapter in their appearance of Bravo One team and dark elves will shake the world of Eostia upside down.

**Time for the review**

**Perseus12: **No yuri couple for Juliet/ Celestine because she doesn't like it. Awww….

These Legionnaire Mercenaries are the main antagonist of Battlefield: Bad Company.

**Angel Arcano92: **Well, Legionnaire Merc are here. What are they going to do with Black Dog mercenaries?

Sweetwater only interested in Juliet's voice but it will be interesting for him to see Juliet in a hot busty elves going in commando without her panties. ;)

Thanks. It will be more in the future.

**Ninjarider1: **I am still deciding on which pairing to go with your oc. I will let you know ;) Oh by the way, why your OC nickname 'Nomad'? Just curious to know.

**The Inquisitor: **Oh no! Please save me from your wrath of the Emperor of Mankind. ;)

**Ph0enix17: **Thanks. There will be more to come to turn everything upside down.

**Guest (1)**: 100% that a normal Amazoness will beat the shit of the buttnaked knights. If there is a chance, I am hoping a story where Alicia being sent to Themyscira to become a proper warrior. LOL!

**SPARTAN-626: **Why thanks. As for Marlowe pairing, I am still consider their pairing but not a priority.

**Guest (2)**: I am glad that you enjoyed the latest chapter of 'Lost Battalion of Eostia' two weeks ago but I prefer that your comment in put in THAT story. Anyway, these characters have a different reaction toward Redford's squad and Jackson's squad. They do something to turn everything upside down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Battlefield: Bad Company' and 'Kuroinu' as they belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Did the goddess create Pornhub on this land? Also, we wreck the tasteless castle just to see the goddess to go back home. TROLOLOLOL!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the territory of Eostia but closer to the holy city of Ken**

**Morning**

A group of all types of fighting men and women from 'The Seven Shield Alliance' are marching toward the Capital of Ken. Proud and valiant knights; shady but reliable mercenaries; the religious clergymen and healers; mysterious and spiritual shrine maiden; beautiful high elves archer; powerful wizards and lastly the study all-female halflings aka lolis protecting their Princess Knights from all corners of Eostia. However, along their way, they are stopped by a special obstacle: A small puddle of mud. Yes. You heard me. A muddy pool stopped the army of SSA and right now, the Princess Knights are arguing among each other over this.

"WE ARE NOT STEPPING THAT PILE OF MUD! IT WILL RUIN MY HORSE CARRIAGE AND MY ARMY! ANY SPILL OF THIS …. MUD WILL TARNISH MY REPUTATION." A female blonde knight shouts out to other princess knights with some disagreement.

A teenage fair-skinned slender girl dressed in armour and a mixture of blue and white colour of her mini-skirt and her blue cutoff shirt. Her heirloom treasure, 'The Holy Sword of Justice' strapped nicely on her hip. A nice silver headband with two palm-sized circles on top of her beautiful long golden hair that extends to her hips. She appears to be 'high and mighty' as she is more concerned about appearance for the image of her horse carriage and troops.

She is Alicia Arcturus, the only daughter of King Charles Eos. A popular leader of Feoh and self-righteous knight of Iris. **[A/N. Aka Stupid bitch who surrenders her city fortress of Feoh to Black Dog for a stupid reason. ;)]**

"Seriously? Why not go and take a detour? Like taking a different path or go around the puddle. Is it so difficult? Argh!" A short red hair female mercenary suggests to Princess Knight Alicia with a hint of annoyance.

A young woman dressed in a long-sleeve cleavage leotard with white soft fur behind her neck. She shameless to exposed half of her generous large breasts on her leotard. A brown belt sling on her hip that carries her two swords. A black headband on her forehead and a simple black choker on her neck. She appeared to be drain as she loathes the dead-brained Alicia for whom she argues with the proud bitch for hours.

She is Maia, an ex-member of the Black Dog Mercenaries and 'Princess Knight' of Ansur.

"I SAY NO!" Alicia stubbornly refused.

"Then what is your suggestion?" A black bob cut hair girl with two ribbons ties to her both side hairs asked Alicia's opinion.

A young priestess dressed in her crystal clear shawl over her red crop top and a white fundoshi. She also wore her white thigh-high stockings, a pair of _tabi_ (traditional Japanese socks) over her _zoubi _(flat and thonged Japanese sandals made of rice straw). On her head, she wears a crown with a golden sun ornament in it. Unlike other 'Princess Knights', she appears to be a foreigner.

She is Kaguya, the 'Princess Knight' or governor of Thorn and a high priestess. Most of her time, she rarely express herself and less concerned with outside matters. However, in this case, she briefly expressed her disappointment and annoyance of Alicia.

"We have to wait for the puddle to disappear." Alicia gives a (stupid) suggestion.

"WHAT!? IT WILL TAKE FOREVER FOR THE MUDDY PUDDLE TO DISAPPEAR! AND WE ARE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU, STUPID BLONDE KNIGHT!" A ginger hair short and curly hair girl angrily yell at Alicia for giving a piece of stupid advice.

A child wearing an oversized green hat, cape and cloak. As she is half-naked, she wears her only a …. small strapless panties on her nether region. On her legs, she wears white thigh-high stockings and brown ankle boots. She has dog hair and tail on her ass. She is holding a two-handed axe.

She is Luu-Luu, the 'Princess Knight' of Rad and leader of the halfling race. Halfing in this world are kid appearance type and only all-female race but don't be a fool of their appearance. They have superhuman strength that it took at least ten adult grown men to bring this kid down. They also have a long lifespan similar to elves. Luu-Luu is frustrated to hear from a foolish brat Alicia for her army to be delayed over a muddy puddle.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" Alicia scolds Luu-Luu.

"For fuck sake, I am already four hundred years old just to let you know, you stupid blonde knight." Luu-Luu dislikes the word 'brat' and tells Alicia how old she really is.

"I DON'T CARE!" Alicia still insisted.

"Alicia, please calm down." A long pink hair princess spoke in a soft tone tries to calm Alicia down as she gets off her horse carriage.

A younger princess dressed in a mixture of a pink and white dress with the only exception her lower half exposed her pink panties. On her head, she wore her golden tiara and necklace on her neck. She also wore white thigh-high stockings and shiny red dress shoes.

She is Prim Fiorire, the 'Princess Knight' of Ur and her younger cousin of Alicia.

"What are you doing here? You should stay inside the horse carriage." Alicia scold Prim for going outside.

"Alicia. I am not a child anymore. Please don't treat me like one." Prim tells Alicia off. She is sick of her overprotective cousin telling her what to do.

"NO! KNIGHTS, TAKE HER AWAY TO THE CARRIAGE!" Alicia denied Prim's explanation and summoned her knights to bring her to the horse carriage.

Before Alicia's knights take Prim away, the five 'Princess Knights' heard some ...unusual noise.

"What the…."

**VRRROOOMMM!**

***guitar sound* [A/N. But to them, it sounds like a harp.]**

Every Princess Knights and their soldiers turn their attention to the sound and all of them react with ...awkward at that 'thing' coming toward them.

'_**AMERICA…..'**_

'_**AMERICA…..'**_

Then the strange music occurs. A strange metallic golem with wheels but operate without a horse that appeared to be speeding. It also produced a lot of smoke on its back.

'_**AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**COMIN' AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHER FUCKIN' DAY YEAH!'**_

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Alicia yells and shocked at the metallic golem wagon cart as it coming closer to them.

'_**AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**FREEDOM IS THE ONLY WAY YEAH!'**_

All the soldiers want to form into the battle position but they are too slow to respond and that 'thing' is approaching too fast toward the Princess Knights.

'_**TERRORISTS YOUR GAME IS THROUGH, 'CAUSE NOW YOU HAVE TO ANSWER TO….'**_

'_**AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!'**_

All the Princess Knights are terrified to see that monstrous thing hastily approach them. They decided to draw their weapon as they embrace for that 'thing' coming closer to them. Alicia protects her cousin by making her body as 'shield'.

'_**SO LICK MY BUTT AND SUCK ON MY BALLS!'**_

'_**AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN WE COME FOR YOU NOW!'**_

As that thing come closer, that 'thing' missed the Princess Knight and their army from crushing them. However, the Princess Knights take a glimpse of what inside that thing. Four humans dressed in strange green clothing and armour. There are also two dark-skinned humans opened their mouth and screaming inside.

'_**IT'S THE DREAM THAT WE ALL SHARE….'**_

'_**IT'S THE HOPE FOR TOMORROW…..'**_

'_**FUCK YEAH!'**_

Before the Princess Knights can response to that speeding thing, a nice surprise will be given to them. A nice, cold splash of muddy water on the Princess Knights' clothing.

"AHHHHHH! MY CLOTHING!"

"WHO THE FUCK RUIN MY CLOTHING?"

"COME BACK HERE!"

The Princess Knights are shocked and angry that their clothes are smeared with mud all over their body.

"CHASE THAT THING!" Alicia ordered her army to give chase to that thing but it proves to be futile as their army are coughing as they inhale the smoke. In addition, they were too slow to catch up with that thing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alicia screams in rage as her dress was ruined by the speeding metallic cart.

**Inside the Humvee**

"What was that?" Sweetwater curious about that army that Bravo One drove passed.

"Who cares!" Haggard shrugged his shoulder as he is driving the Humvee.

"STUPID HUMAN! THAT TOO FAST, YOU IDIOT!" Olga screams at Haggard's ear.

"Oh, you want faster, okay." Haggard gives a cheeky smile and pressed the accelerator.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both dark elves scream in fear and hugging each other.

How did this happen? Well…..

* * *

**Flashback**

"Oh shit! You killed our driver!" Haggard was stunned to see Marlowe unconscious.

"It is not my fault." Olga denied.

"Well, you displayed your nice threesome position on him…."

"SHUT UP BEFORE I STUFF YOUR THROAT WITH ….SOMETHING SO THAT YOU DON'T SPEAK NONSENSE ABOUT US!"

"What should we do, Sarge?" Sweetwater concerned with unconscious Marlowe.

"Urgh!" Redford sighed as he shook his head with his palm of his forehead.

"Okay fine. I admit my mistakes for not trusting you but I did not know that pervert human … I mean Marlowe took a blunt for me and Chloe's safety. I should appreciate your help." Olga apologetic to Bravo One and Marlowe and slowly bowed down once before straighten up.

"Okay. Can I still touch your pointy ears?" Haggard asked with his cheeky smile.

"EXCEPT THAT!" Olga and Chloe scream at Haggard.

"That enough!" Redford scolds Haggard.

"Awww…." Haggard disappointed.

" *sighed Okay….. I have a request if you don't mind." Olga requested to Bravo One.

"What is it?" Redford asked.

"Can you take us to another village?"

"For?"

"It is removed that DAMN collar on my neck. It limits my mana usage of my spell as I can only use the basic spell. Also, I need to craft a new staff as well." Olga pointed to the collar on her neck.

"Then if I do that, will you…."

"Don't worry about it. I can send you back to your world. But first, I can guide you to the village…"

"What that village name?" Sweetwater asked.

"Don't interrupt me. I am getting to that. That village name is Sen…."

"What an ... awkward name...for a village." Sweetwater comment on the weird name on that village that they will be visiting.

"Can you shut up? Yes, that name is Sen and it the only village that can craft magical equipment." Olga scolds Sweetwater as well as she explained the village.

"Okay. We help you but will you take us there?" Redford agreed to Olga's request.

"Yes. I will take you there."

"WOOOOO! HOOOOOO!" Haggard scream in joy.

"But who driving?" Sweetwater wondered.

"Don't worry. I drive on my behalf." Haggard volunteered to drive.

"You?" Olga and Chloe baffled.

"Yea… Why not?"

"Sarge, are you sure it is a good idea to …." Sweetwater worried.

"Well, I don't have any preference so as long it can take to that village Sen, I am good." Olga doesn't mind Haggard to be a driver as long he can take them to the village.

"Okay….." Sweetwater thinks this is the biggest mistake for Haggard to drive.

"Well, the deal is done...Let pack up and get out of this fucked up land." Redford ordered his men.

**Timeskip**

**The borderline between Eostia and ex-kingdom of Garan**

Bravo One team and both dark elves reach the crossroad signed using the Humvee. On the left signage, it is written in 'Sen' while the right signage written as 'Ken'. In Haggard's point of view, the left road has a red sky and the same dead forest while the right road has a clear blue sky and habitable land. His objective is to go to the village Sen for his mission but….

"Let go to bright and happy land." Haggard made his mind and drive to the city of Ken.

"WHAT!? YOU ARE GOING TO THE WRONG DIRECTION, YOU IDIOT!" Olga screamed at Haggard.

"What? You want faster. No problem!" Haggard ignore Olga and keep on driving toward the city of Ken by pressing the accelerator.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU IDIOT HUMAN!" Olga screamed, blaming Haggard for going to the wrong area.

Haggard pressed the radio and selected: 'America - Fuck Yeah' as well as to loop it all over again so that it can teach both dark elves about 'American culture' and annoyed them at the same time. He also increases the volume for fun so that anyone can hear the lyrics.

* * *

**Present**

**City of Ken**

**Northern Gate**

"So boring." A city guard complained.

"Ya. There is nothing to do." Another city guard agreed with the first.

"Huh?" A third city guard takes notice of a strange thing with smoke at the back.

"There is something approaching them. Alert the men!" The fourth city guard alert other city guards.

All the city guards quickly go to the Northern Gate and try to defend that …. whatever the thing is. Once the city guards reach the gates, they perform a shield wall surrounding the gate.

They also hear this …. weird song as that metallic beast approach them. **[A/N. Just think of it as part 2 or other parts.]**

'_**MACDONALDS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**WAL-MART, FUCK YEAH!'**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" A panic city guard shouts out at the metallic beast toward them.

'_**THE GAP, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**BASEBALL, FUCK YEAH!'**_

Every city guard starts to feel fear for that metallic beast charging toward them. They are not prepared for this although they fought monsters and beast but NOT THIS THING! And this song spread its fear through all the heart of all the city guards.

'_**THE NFL, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**ROCK AND ROLL, FUCK YEAH!'**_

Fear of risking their lives, all the city guards break their formation as they are being intimidated by the metallic beast toward them.

"ARGH!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"WE ARE DOOM!"

'_**THE INTERNET, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**SLAVERY, FUCK YEAH!'**_

City guards scream out of their fear and cowardice as they try to get away from that 'thing'. The metallic beast enters the Northern Gate like a breeze. Every city guards are wondering why that metallic beast go to.

'_**FUCK YEAH!'**_

**Within the main street**

Every citizen is living in peace as they did their usual daily activities. All of them are living happily ever after. Markets stalls have been set up to sell their goods. People are enjoying their life within the safety of their holy city of Ken until the loud noise can be heard. Citizens are curious and turn their attention to the sound. Everyone turned pale after they saw that monstrous thing charging toward them.

'_**STARBUCKS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**DISNEY WORLD, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**PORNO, FUCK YEAH!'**_

Everyone starts to panic, screaming in fear as they try to get away from the metallic beast; go in different directions.

"AHHHHH!"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"MUMMY!"

'_**VALIUM, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**REEBOKS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

Some of them accidentally destroy the stalls and their goods as they get away from the metallic beast. A very bad day to earn their fortune.

'_**FAKE TITS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**SUSHI, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**TACO BELL, FUCK YEAH!'**_

Within a few seconds, the main street is cleared of people. People started to calm down after the ordeal although there are some of them have minor injuries and no major casualties.

'_**RODEOS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**BED AND BATH BEYOND, FUCK YEAH?'**_

'_**FUCK YEAH?'**_

* * *

**Public Slave Auction**

All the slave merchant, nobles and other participants are excited to see their latest dark elves slaves being for sale. Several cages of beautiful female dark elf slave A lead merchant step forward to the stage. A senior-aged man with his pair of garnet eyes and white hair that is extended to the neck length. He dressed in an elegant red coat underneath the light olive shirt and black trousers. A male senior release his fake cough to get all their attention from other auction participants.

"Gentlemen….. I am Sir John Mandeville and I welcome all the participants to take part in the slave auction." John introduces himself.

"I will now start the auction starting this beautiful elf lady and it's starting bid….. What the..." Before John started his auction and displayed the first 'item', he heard a loud noise and people screaming from a corner alley. He turns his attention to that sound; What he just saw terrified him as he stares at that charging metallic beast toward him.

'_**LIBERTY, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**WAX LIPS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

There is a lot of confusion from the auction participants when the main auctioneer becomes pale and sweating bullets. Until they see that 'thing'...

'_**THE ALAMOS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**BAND-AIDS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

"WHAT IS THAT BEAST?" Some of the participants started to panic as that metallic beast appears out of nowhere. But fortunately, the metallic beast did not crush the participants. Instead, it goes to the auction stage.

'_**LAS VEGAS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**CHRISTMAS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

John started to shit his pants when that metallic beast charge toward him. He is not going by that beast but his body can't move for a single inch of his step.

'_**IMMIGRANTS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**POPEYES, FUCK YEAH!'**_

The metallic beast instead flies over John's head. He heard two voices while being standstill by this metallic beast.

"YYYYEEEEE! HHHHAAAAAA!" A male voice shouted excitedly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A female voice screaming in fear and helpless.

'_**DEMOCRATS, FUCK YEAH!'**_

'_**REPUBLICANS, FUCK YEAH?'**_

The metallic beast landed on the ground with a big bump. John immediately fell off out of his butt while he unintended pee in his pants while freezes for a few seconds.

'_**SPORTSMANSHIP, FUCK YEAH?'**_

'_**BOOKS….'**_

**Inside the Humvee**

"Oh dear, we have to make a sharp turn to the right. Hope you wear your seatbelt." Haggard warned both dark elves as he saw a big wall in front of him.

"WHAT SEAT BELT? I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS THING!" Olga panic.

"NO MORE!" Chloe agreed with Olga.

"HANG ON!" Haggard performed a sharp turn to the right.

**RRRRREEEEKKKKKKK!**

Within seconds, the mighty force of the sharp right turn force both dark elves to lose control. Instead, both dark elves have their face flatten on the right window with pain on their necks.

"Hmm…..rrruu….thdddd...rruuuu…" Both dark elves could not talk properly while they are flattened on its window. Instead, they murmured from their flattened lips.

"I told them before but they still did not listen…." Sweetwater sighed as he did warn them before.

Within a minute of a sharp turn, it resumes to the normal position but Haggard still speeding. At the same time, both dark elves bounced back to their position. Unaware for them, Chloe's butt accidentally touches the MRTR-5 coordinator remote at 'somewhere'.

**Public slave auction**

John felt relieved that monstrous thing left and he continued to start his auction.

"Gentlemen, I am sorry for the unexpected situation. So I will start the bidding…. What the…." John heard something dropping from the sky.

Not only him but other participants, as well as they looked upon in the sky.

**FFFFOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

**BOOOM!**

A lot of in an affected area killing many participants.

"WHAT THE FUCK…" John screams while being hit by a magical explosion.

Once the barrage of shells ended, all the dark elves slave stare with horror as they witness on how much destruction being dealt with. Many dead bodies; stone floor being crumbled and useless; buildings destroyed and so on.

Now they are free from the chain of these human scum.

"PRAISE OUR SAVIOUR TO SECURE OUR FREEDOM!" All the dark elves slaves shout out to whatever the mysterious being is.

"Hey, get them." One of the guards alert his fellowmen.

"Let run away!" All the dark elves scattered among themselves in all directions while escaping the city guards and city of Ken.

* * *

**Gate of the White Citadel**

The most important place for the Goddess lives there. About fifty feet in height, the castle is decorated with luxurious items of the finest craftsmen and stone crafters that any Eostia can find. It colours symbolic to its meaning as it a holy symbolic, fit for the goddess. With banners of many colours, it shows the pride of Eostia. In terms of area size, it roughly smaller than Pentagon Headquarters. It is huge and could get lost easily.

In the royal plaza, flower beds were laid out nicely and tidy. A fountain being stayed in the middle that gives out clean water. Thanks to the gardeners and landscapers for their hard work, the contribution of beautifying the entrance. Until now…..

***SMASH!***

Humvee smashes the metal gate with brute force, damaging the royal grand entrance.

"Well, we are here." Haggard stop the engine of the Humvee.

"Wow! It looks beautiful." Sweetwater praised its entrance and the castle.

"Argh! What happened? Where is this? Is this a village or a massive castle?" Redford wakes up and wondering where he is.

Normally, Redford should stop Haggard from driving wildly and get to the right path. Why it did not happen? Well, Haggard secretly drugged him to make him sleepy until now. How he gets that 'drug' is a mystery.

"Urgh! What happened?" Marlowe also wakes up as well.

"Well, folk. Welcome to Happy Land." Haggard announced the self-made up name and step off it's a vehicle.

The rest of Bravo One members step outside as well. Damn that beautiful world they are living in. No more red sky, no more dead trees and no more dirty water. Wish they can stay here forever.

"That castle….er the castle need….more colours." Haggard disappointed about the castle. It is not grand enough and too bland for his taste as it looks too… much whiteness.

"Haggard, what the hell happened? I thought we were going to the village, not in the city." Redford asked Haggard's explanation.

"Well, I stop at the crossroad. One is Sen and the other is Ken. I picked Ken because it is a happy land and somewhat habitable than boring village Sen." Haggard explained in his cheeky smile.

Redford facepalmed on Haggard's action again.

"Well, the dark elves are safe and sound." Haggard happily replied.

"What!? I thought they are gone." Marlowe was shocked to hear dark elves accompany the Bravo One.

"Ya…." Haggard pointed the Humvee as both dark elves exit out of the vehicle. But there is something wrong with them.

Both dark elves' face turn green, their cheeks started to bloat and they covered their mouth. Both of them rushed to the nearest flower bed and….

***PLAT!* *PLAT!* ARGH! *PLAT!* *PLAT!* URGH! *PLAT!* *PLAT!***

Let's just say both dark elves spew out their rainbow stuff on the flower bed.

"See?! They are alright right now." Haggard gives a mischievous smile.

Suddenly, a loud marching can be heard from the Bravo One team. Are they are in deep trouble for causing this mess? Well, time to find out.

Well, instead of men wearing heavy armour plating come out of the castle, they see women wearing plating on their arms and legs but in a 'bikini' armour as they went down the entrance stairs. All the Bravo One members stared at their clothing as they walk with their big tits appear to be … bouncing. All the Bravo One members are shocked to see them in such ridiculous clothing like this castle is reserved for a strip club or beach party. However, in Haggard's eyes, he sees them differently. He sees them as the best masterpiece art that he had ever seen.

When they stopped and drawn their swords, one of the female knights shouts out to Bravo One team.

"Halt, who are you and how dare you to enter our holy palace?" One of the knights asked all identification of Bravo One members as well as point her sword at their direction.

"Er...can you go back and come back here? I love to see your tits bounce." Haggard shameless asked them for vulgar request. He further mocks them using a thumb up gesture. Every female knight gives out their disgusted facial expression on Haggard.

"WHAT!? Why?" Sweetwater curious asked.

"Well, this?" Haggard spoke dryly, as he points to the 'bikini' knights.

"Don't you find it rude?"

"No, they are a free version of Las Vegas dance strippers. Man, I am feeling this is going to call 'Porn Land' for sure."

"Are you serious?"

"Ya…."

Redford shook his head and put his hand on his face while Marlowe just started quietly and emotionless.

"What is going on? Who dares to disturb the goddess's palace?" Someone shouts and it sounds feminine.

A brown bun knight in a silver armour lacing on her large chest and a thong slowly approached the knights and Bravo One Team.

"Captain Claudia. These are some intruders entering the goddess palace. They also mock our armour" A knight explained the current situation.

"WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU…." Claudia is enraged about the intruders entering the sacred ground for the goddess.

"WOW! You boobs are big!" Haggard bluntly replied of Claudia's breast.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU..."

"In my country, 'Everything is bigger in Texas.' So ya…" Haggard gives a perverted smile.

"You know...you are in deep shit," Sweetwater warned Haggard.

"SILENCE! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE ON TELLING ME THAT. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM ALREADY MARRIED, YOU FOOL! NOW PREPARE FOR YOU TO DIE!" Claudia yells at the four of them.

"Before you do the Jedi swinging stuff, is the goddess powerful?" Haggard interrupted Claudia before she drew her sword.

"What?" Claudia baffled.

"I am trying to say that is your goddess powerful," Haggard asked.

"Of course. It is." Claudia proudly comment about her goddess is a powerful being.

"Can we see her now?"

"What? What a bunch of perverted men want to see her for?"

"But you dressed like one."

"THAT NOT TRUE!"

"But you did."

"Our armour is blessed by the goddess herself."

"Ya….. By adding the heavy shoulder pad and add on the beach suits do not make any difference at all. You are not special and you look stupid on yourself. Would it better if you are fully naked in public for everyone to see? I mean that good publicly is it?"

Claudia could not stand Haggard for annoying her as she reached her patience to her limit. She drew her sword and stay in a battle formation. However, someone interrupted them. Claudia and her Dawn Templar Knights have their eyes widen and mouth opened.

"Urggghhh! I don't feel so good!" Olga who just recovered from the driving sickness.

"I am having butterflies in my stomach." Chloe expressed her discomfort on her stomach.

"WHAT!? Why the dark elf queen is here?" Claudia is shocked to see both weakened dark elves.

"I see….." Claudia finally comes to the conclusion.

"So are you letting us go to see her (goddess)?" Sweetwater innocently asked.

"Your four are been possessed by the dark elf queen's control. That means you four are her servants. So, PREPARE TO DIE!" Claudia comes to her conclusion.

"Wait… WHAT!? No, it not like that…." Sweetwater tries to explain.

"MY KNIGHTS OF DAWN TEMPLAR! SURROUND THEM AND KILL THESE HERETICS IN THE NAME OF OUR GODDESS!" Claudia gives her order with righteous fury on Bravo One. All her knights obeyed her captain's order and charged at them.

"Well, Sarge…. We are screwed…." Sweetwater tells Redford.

"Ah, shit!" Redford cursed himself.

"I got a plan and it is a good one," Haggard suggested. All four of them gathering around and whisper to each other for a short while.

"What are they doing?" A knight baffled.

Immediately, all four of them go back to the Humvee while bringing the two dark elves along.

"NOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT THING! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT THING!" Chloe yells while pleading.

"LET ME GO! I WOULD RATHER STAY IN THE PRISON OR DUNGEON THAN RIDING THIS STUPID THING!." Olga pleads with Bravo One.

But Bravo One team ignore their pleads as they grab both dark elves and put inside the Humvee along with themselves. This time, they put on their seat belts in case.

Haggard started the engine and start reserving his Humvee while being pursuit by angry butt naked knights. He sped it so fast that the knights can't catch up.

"Captain, that thing is too fast. We can't catch up." A knight replied to her captain.

"These cowards dare to escape my judgement. I will…. what the…" Claudia cursed the Bravo One before she sees the metallic beast that stops a few miles away from them.

The metallic beast speed toward them. Some of the knights are shocked to see that beast charge toward them.

"ARGH!" Some knights screeched at that beast charging toward them.

The 'beast' missed them and head toward the wagon cart. Once it reached, it is used as leverage to 'fly' to the palace entrance.

_**'I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!'**_

_**'I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!'**_

_**'I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY!'**_

All of the knights including Claudia stare awkwardly at the beast floating in the air for a second or two.

_**'SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!"**_

_**'I BELIEVE I CAN SORE!'**_

_**'I SEE ME RUNNING THROUGH THE OPEN DOOR!'**_

Haggard mock the knights by giving a thumb up gesture out of its window while both dark elves screaming in fear and helpless.

_**'I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!'**_

_**'I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!'**_

_**'I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!'**_

The Humvee reach the ground of the goddess's palace with a big bump and then sped off to go and find the goddess herself. All the knights of Dawn Templars froze a few minutes before they realise what is going on.

"GET THOSE INTRUDERS!" Claudia barks her order at her knights.

With immediate effect, the knights run as quickly as possible to chase the metallic beast. However, they are unaware of what they step. **[A/N. Well, think of it like Humpty Dumpty.]**

"Woah! Woah!" As one knight step on the black liquid and could not control her legs. Instead, she slips and falls backwards.

"Aaarrgghhhh!" The knight scream as she fell off the stairs.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The knight felt pain every time her body being hit on certain body parts. It not only her but the rest of the Dawn Templars step on the mysterious black liquid on top of the stairs. Turn out it leaks diesel fuel from the engine compartment of the Humvee when it landed hard on the entrance.

"Urggghhh!" Claudia reacts the same as other knights as she fell off from the stairs. However, her fate is different from other knights.

Unlike other knights fell and landed on the ground(hard), Claudia landed on one of the barrels. When she recovered from her fall, she was stuck inside the barrel with her head and her boots exposed. She tries to get out but it is too tight to set free by herself.

"A little help?..." Claudia asked for help but while trying to set free, the barrel starts to tilt and fall off.

"Ooorrrfff!" Claudia felt pain while falling off. It gets worse when it started to…. roll.

"AHHHH! HELP ME!" Claudia started to scream as she been to roll down the slope.

"Ow! Ow!" During the roll, Claudia felt so much ache whenever it got a rough spot. It has been ten minutes since that incident and that no way to stop the barrel until….

"Oh, my goddess." Claudia notices a slope upward. She decided to embrace her impact as the barrel on… 'fly mode'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claudia screamed while being in the air for a while. For no reason, her body comes out loose of the dreaded barrel.

But she has one more to deal with. While being released, Claudia noticed how she landed. On a big pile of smelly cow shit. Yes. That is how she landed. So she drives straight down on the cow shit with her ass and legs exposed. Hopefully, someone will help her to get out of the mess.

* * *

**White Citadel**

**Royal Garden**

It is a peaceful day where there is a variety of flora out there, attracting beautiful butterflies. This garden had being maintenance and taken care of by the palace maids, gardeners and caretakers for the past millennium. They take pride and put a lot of hard work to make it into the best garden as it can ever be.

"...Phew!" A palace maid sighed as she did a good job of maintaining the flower bed.

"Hey! Let go to the tea party." A second palace maid asked the first to go for a tea break.

"Sure...no problem...what the…." The first maid is about to follow the second when they hear a loud sound and ground shaken.

'_**I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!'**_

'_**BITCH, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING THAT YOU DO!'**_

'_**DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING THAT YOU DO!'**_

"OH, MY GODDESS. WHAT IS THAT THING?" All the palace maids turn to panic when that metallic beast run wild and destroying everything that beast run.

"STOP IT! YOU RUIN OUR ROYAL GARDEN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GUARD! I NEED HELP!"

All the palace maid are horrified to see their garden being destroyed in an instant.

**Outside the Prayer Hall**

Archbishop Grishom and his three nuns had collected the holy milk in a metallic can from the goddess a few days ago. Despite Grishom despised the sudden change of the goddess's attitude toward him, at least he received the holy milk which will help those who are needly. In reality, he exploits it for money and uses it for influence in the nobility class system. He and his nuns about to leave when they hear something loud and coming straight towards them.

'_**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!'**_

'_**I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!'**_

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Grishom and his nun are shocked to see that metallic beast charge toward them. They started to panic. Grishom accidentally throws the metal can up in the sky and land it on top of the metallic beast. The metallic beast sped off with their holy milk.

He also accidentally knock the statue of the goddess while fell off. Unaware of his action, the statue fell down toward him. As he recovered, he saw a glimpse of the statue and tries to crawl away from them. Unfortunately, while evading, he can feel his butthole piercing through as the oversized crescent pokes through his… butt.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grishom cries very loudly as he felt torment on his butt.

**Inside the Humvee**

"What the hell?" Haggard shocked.

"OOOHHH! Free goodies." Sweetwater curious to know the metallic can.

"Sarge, do something to shut them up," Haggard asked Redford to silence both dark elves from screaming too much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both dark elves still scream in fear like they being in a roller coaster for a full day, if they knew what is.

"Ladies, shut up!" Redford tells off both dark elves.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO LEAVE THIS THING…. AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Olga continues to scream.

**Training ground**

A group of honourable knights are doing their training by repeating their sword skills. Only one man stood among the rest as he trains his board sword.

A senior-aged male knight with a pair of crimson eyes, bald with some grey-brownish hair, moustache and beard. He is wearing a full battle plate armour and red cape over it. He may be old but he is battle-trained for almost forty years in combat experience. He seems to be bored with his training.

That man is Grave Levantine also known as 'The Great Mentor', the general of the army of Eostia and father-in-law to Claudia.

"Hmm… I am bored with my training. Anyone of you who will challenge me in the duel?" Grave issue a challenge to fight him. None of the knights willing to challenge Grave until they hear a loud noise coming toward them.

'_**BITCH, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING THAT YOU DO!'**_

'_**DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING THAT YOU DO!'**_

Usually, in this case, most knights terrified to see that monster that they had never encountered before. So what did they do? They probably will flee but not for Grave. In his crimson eyes, he sees the metallic beast as a challenge.

"Ha. Someone volunteer to take on the challenge." Grave was glad that 'metallic beast' come to fight the veteran. While most knights stay away from Grave, Grave takes out his broadsword and charge toward the beast.

An epic battle scene between the metallic beast and Grave charged toward each other. The knights watch them in awe and amazed by both of them clashing each other. Unfortunately, that is not the case.

"DIE! BEAST! DI…. ARGGGHHHH!" Grave was about to give a big swing on the beast when the beast slams his body onto the pillar. Grave flung in the air for ten yards before he sees birds flying around on his head like a cartoon character.

"Argh!" Grave moaned in pain.

The metallic beast turns to its right and leaves Grave alone. Other knights tried to tend his wound but unaware of Grave, a rope strapped over leg being pulled by a mysterious force.

"WHAT!? AHHHHHHHH!" Grave scream for help as his body being pulled by a mysterious force. Poor Grave has to suffer the pain as he received rough surface on his body being forced while screaming for help.

Turns out that the rope is from the extension core from the Humvee.

**Inside the Humvee**

"Need a baff bag?" Sweetwater passed them two paper bags as he noticed both dark elves' face turned green.

Immediately, both Olga and Chloe grab the paper bag and spew out with rainbow stuff onto the bags.

***PLAT!* *PLAT!***

"Where can I throw this? And thanks?" Olga and Chloe passed back the 'rainbow goodies' bags to Sweetwater.

"No problem!" Sweetwater replied back in gratitude. He took both bags and threw them outside.

**Present**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grave keep on screaming while being dragged by the rope of the metallic beast.

Then he sees someone threw something on top of the metallic beast. Two bags being thrown off. Grave dodge one of the bags but the other hit directly on his face.

"Argh! … Prff...Urff...Prff.." Grave felt disgusted.

All of the sudden, the metallic beast make a sharp drift to the right. Somehow, the rope cut loose and Grave is free except Grave can't control himself and toss out of the White Citadel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grave scream loudly as he been thrown out of nowhere. Wonder where he is going to land on.

**Public Slave Auction (destroyed)**

John just woke up and he was shocked to see the stage in ruined. Everything is ruined. The participants all laid dead; his slaves are gone and escape elsewhere and worst of all, his slave auction is destroyed in good.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" John screams in frustration. But the nightmare is not over yet.

John sees something fly toward him. A big sized human coming toward him.

"WHAT THE…" John cries when Grave slam on top of him.

John tries to get off Grave's body out of his fragile body but he is too heavy and stinks like hell.

"AHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS…..URGH! URGHH!...IT STINK...UURGGGGHHH!." John tries to call for help but due to stinky smell from Grave, John passed out as well as he is about to get a heart attack. **[A/N. Well, John fainted and he won't die. Don't worry. He is going to get first-class suffering later on.]**

**Hallway toward the throne room**

"WOOOOO! WHAT THAT OVER THERE!" Haggard excited scream at the mysterious room.

"NOOO….MMOORREE...PLEASE STOP IT…" Both dark elves spoke in a soft tone as their throat felt dried after screaming for hours.

Just as he was about to drive through the mysterious room, the engines make some noise as it somewhat damage; becoming slower and producing smoke and suddenly stop. Unaware for them, it appears there was a cut through by Grave who damaged the motor and engine.

"Uh...Guys...We are fucked now…" Haggard tells his rest of his teammates and both dark elves.

* * *

**US Territory occupied in Serdaristan**

The helicopter landed on the temporary base. A person comes off the helicopter once it landed. That person is Sgt. Jackson and he tries to be 'optimistic' on meeting his new teammates. He sees an M3A3 Bradley coming toward him and then stops. He expected something like this.

**Expectations**

Three ladies in army uniform lined up.

"Good afternoon, Sergeant Jackson." All three ladies showed their respect for him.

**In Reality**

"Get up, Lizzie! We are going to see our new sarge." A small skinny girl asked her teammate to wake up.

"Oh hell no. Don't disturb my beauty sleep." Her sleepy teammates refuse to get up.

"Okay. Plan B. Hey, 'big girl'?" A small skinny girl called out another teammate.

"What up, Sweetie?" A tall muscular girl answers the skinny girl's request.

"Help me to remove this lazy teammate." A small skinny girl needs her help.

"Okay, if you asked."

"Hey, that cheating!" A lazy teammate angrily replied.

"Then get up." A small skinny girl asked.

"No! Never!" A lazy teammate refuses to listen to the skinny girl's order.

Sgt. Jackson observed on how the two of them try to grab their teammate out of the M3A3 vehicle. Five minutes later, they still did not get that lazy bitch out of the vehicle.

"What the hell? Banuelos, are you weak or what?" A skinny girl complained.

"I am trying to, Noriko. I think Dobre strap onto something." Banuelos replied.

"HA! HA! HA! BITCHES! I bought a special belt to counter that brute, Banuelos. Now, leave me alone. I am trying to take a nap." Dobre mocks them while giving a middle finger to her teammates.

"FUCK YOU! YOU ALREADY SLEPT ENOUGH!" Noriko yells at Dobre.

"No, bitch. I need more beauty sleep. Buzz off loser." Dobre becomes cocky.

"YYYYOOOOUUUU!" Noriko grit her teeth.

Sgt. Jackson had enough of this bullshit and start to interfere.

"Hey, girls. Can you leave the vehicle? I can help you with your teammate problem." Sgt. Jackson tells Noriko and Banuelos.

"WHAT!? Who the fuck are you?" Noriko gives rude remarks to the stranger.

"Trust me. It will work."

"Okay fine." Noriko scoff as she does not care as long he gets Dobre out of the vehicle.

They seal all the hatches including the back. When done, Jackson throws the tear gas inside the vehicles before fully closed the back hatch.

Within seconds, Dobre screams for help as she been so-called suffocated by the smoke.

"Wow. What a genius. I did not know that is a good plan." Noriko compliment the stranger.

"Okay. How long do we get her out?" Banuelos asked.

"About 5 minutes to leave this bitch some manners. Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Noriko wants to torture Dobre before asking the stranger.

"Name Sgt. Steve. Jackson." Jackson introduced himself.

"Good name. Wait a minute…. You are Sgt. Jackson? Our new sarge?" Noriko shocked and produce bullet of sweat.

"Yea, I am. As you are rude to me….well…. FIFTY PUSH UP RIGHT NOW! ON THE DOUBLE!" Sgt. Jackson yells and punishes Noriko.

"YES, SARGE…." Noriko continuing to do the punishment.

Now, the adventure of Sgt. Steve Jackson begins.

* * *

Oh dear. Nobody in Eostia is expecting to see that their city to be invaded by a single Humvee with Bravo One. Oh, Haggard and poor dark elves. So much destruction and chaos inside the White Citadel and the city of Ken. Wonder how the rest of the Princess Knights respond to this mess. Geez…

In the next chapter, will there be a happy reunion?

**Time for the reviews.**

**TheAuthorArgentina: **Thanks. Haggard will troll the dark elves for sure. Well, they have a special reunion with Bravo One and Juliet.

**Perseus12: **I hope you enjoy my story.

**SPARTAN-626: **Chloe is kind of an idiot who refuses to allow any human to touch her. But lucky for the Bravo One team, if they did, they probably end up dead because Chloe can cast superhuman strength and agile spell on herself.

You will probably find out about both mercs in the next chapter.

Well, you will probably know what Miss July on Bravo One's deed in the next chapter.

**ninjarider1: **Actually, I go straight to the city of Ken for wreaking havoc. Hope you enjoy punish evil-doer and incompetent heroes.

Don't worry about your oc. He will train his squad to be the best (more punishment later on). Wonder how your oc deal with Bravo One team if they don't go AWOL and Sgt. Redford retire peacefully.

**Rven23: **Only a small squadron will be teleport to Eostia. Do you mean Miss July? Probably. As for Grishom, well, I got a lot of tricks behind my magic sleeves. Instead of dying, I am going to make him suffer in future chapters.

**Ph0enix17: **Sure no problem. Peace out as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Battlefield: Bad Company' and 'Kuroinu' as they belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wooo...And we are still stuck in this fucked up world...**

* * *

**City of Ken**

**Northern Gate**

**Afternoon**

The army from the Seven Shield Alliance arrived at the Northern gate of Ken and they were shocked at the mess in the gate. Men-in-arms were trembling in fear and cowering, squatting down or hiding away from the bridge instead of being vigilant and brave. The royal carriage stops itself as a Princess Knight needs to speak to one of these guards.

"You there… What are you slacking off? Get back to your guard duty." Alicia scolded the guard. Instead of confronting him, she hides inside the carriage and uses her voice communication.

"My Princess Knight, we are doing our… normal duty until that… the metallic beast comes to us. We try to guard the gate with our lives but that metallic beast has some kind of curse to cause us to be fearful. Especially … the sound of … that beast… haunted us of our very soul. Please make it stop! I am quitting my job…" The guard explained to Alicia with fear and traumatized before throwing off his armour and weapons. Soon after, he rushed to the gate.

"Where are you going? Come back here, you fool." Alicia is deeply shocked after talking to the guard. She was surprised to see the guard become frightened of that metallic beast. Alicia shook her head as she could not believe every guard in the Northern gate was feeling hopeless or withdrawing from others. What the metallic beast had done to them.

"Curses… You… Get me the captain of the Northern gate to see me…" Alicia orders the emotional state guard to get the captain of the Northern gate

"Princess Knight, he flees his guard duty…" The guard reported Alicia.

"What the hell… These men are useless… Head captain, Johnson…" Alicia summons Johnson.

"Yes, my princess knight," Johnson answered the call from Alicia.

"You will be in charge of this gate… I want the gate to be manned within a week."

"But my princess, I need more time…" Johnson argued before Alicia cut him off.

"I DON'T CARE! DO AS YOU ARE TOLD OR ELSE I FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Alicia threatens Johnson.

"Yes, my princess knight…" Johnson had no choice but to obey Alicia.

"Good… Driver, I need to leave this place…" Alicia orders her carriage driver.

"Yes, my princess…" The driver immediately obeyed Alicia and drove the carriage to the city of Ken. Behind her back, Johnson cursed and frustrated on how Alicia is being a bitch.

"You know, that is quite harsh toward your men." Maia took notice of how Alicia became unreasonable toward her guards at the Northern Gate.

"That none of your business, Maia." Alicia does not like anyone to interfere in her business with her knighthood. Maia frowned at Alicia for being rude to her when reminding her that she is harsh toward her knights.

"Fine… Whatever!" Maia growled, expressing her annoyance toward the young spoilt princess.

"You know… Why do the five of us squeeze into the carriage?" Luu-Luu felt the discomfort of sharing five 'Princess Knights' in the small royal carriage.

"We don't have spare clothes so we are forced to squeeze inside Alicia's carriage. To be honest, I am kinda embarrassed and I hoping my God will forgive me for my dirty clothes." Kaguya felt that her god was chastened for displaying her shameful and impure clothing in public as if God is watching over her.

"Ya… that kinda sucks…" Maia agreed with Kaguya.

"And that is why we can't allow the public to see our dirty clothes. It is a huge embarrassment to see us and our reputation will be tarnished. Don't you get it, you stupid brat?" Alicia scolds Luu-Luu.

"Ya… But why don't we go ride on a different carriage? There is no need to squeeze all five of us in Alicia's carriage, you stupid knight." Luu-Luu spoke logistically.

All four Princess Knights dumbfounded on how they did not think about it since they are so focused on their clothing and blindly follow Alicia's decision.

"I guess that we are all stupid fuck leaders who made a fool out of ourself." Maia facepalm on her stupid decision.

"What?! Everyone agreed to my decision and nobody pointed it out." Alicia was shocked that none of them took an initiative.

"I did, you asshole knight but you did not listen to my suggestion and go on with your knight's bullshit decision." Luu-Luu protest.

"SHUT UP!" Alicia yells at Luu-Luu for criticizing her decision.

"I suppose that we did not think deep enough. We have seemed to be focusing on our clothing that we did not think of though." Kaguya agreed on Luu-Luu's reasoning.

"What done is done. We cannot undo our actions. Right now, it is too late as we reach the holy city of Ken. Try to deal with it." Alicia said in annoyance.

"Well, she's right…" Kaguya agreed.

Luu-Luu scoffed while crossing her arms as she had to bear the uncomfortable journey with four other humans inside Alicia's royal carriage until it reached the White Citadel.

"So it is going to be a waiting game… It is going to be a long boring day." Maia started to get bored for the whole journey.

"Alicia…" Prim called Alicia as she was concerned.

"What is it, Prim?" Alicia responded to Prim's call.

"It… It is … very uncomfortable to wear those clothes." Prim expressed her discomfort as she felt her body sticky after some mud slip or go through her clothes.

"Prim… I can understand how you feel but right now, just bear with it for the time being. We will get a fresh set of clothes and a warm bath. It will be worthwhile to just bear a bit of suffering." Alicia admonishes Prim as a mother telling her daughter to deal with it.

"Okay…" Prim timidly obeyed her cousin's command, even though she did express her concern. **[A/N. Okay… This is ridiculous… Why the fuck Alicia forced every Princess Knights to wear mud-stained clothes and/ or stained in mud to be squeezed into a small carriage? Sure, I get it that it hurts their reputation of the public seeing it but nobody will look closely at the carriage with knights protecting them. I mean they can take a short bath to wipe the mud off or a quick change of clothes (either peasant or ask the servant to buy clothes). They can make their own decision, why the fuck follows the spoilt princess... *sighed…]**

* * *

**Main street**

It is expected to be crowded with citizens scrolling to buy what items they need. Merchants are becoming competitive as they sell their products for the best buy for the customers. Unfortunately, not for today. There are only a few people roaming around the street. Stalls are either lightly to more severely damaged. The owners did their best to clean up the mess. Some of them while others idle and watch them clean up. Inside the carriage, Prim takes a glance outside on how the citizens are cleaning up the rumble.

"What just happened?" Prim becomes curious as the citizens are clearing up the mess from the street.

"I don't know. Want to ask them?" Maia is interested in the main street to become a mess.

"I will do it. Knights!" Alicia took her initiative and summoned her knights.

"Yes, my Princess." The knights answer Alicia's call.

"Knights, go and ask the civilians what is going on and report back to me."

"Yes, my Princess." The knights obeyed Alicia's command and performed their duty.

"It will be back shortly. Don't worry about it, my cousin. I will take care of the situation for you." Alicia said in confidence with her knights' capability.

"Okay…"

A few minutes later, the knights report back to the royal carriage.

"My princess… I have some reports for you."

"What is it?" Alicia responded to her knights.

"We spoke to the citizens and it sounds a bit absurd…" The knights felt awkward speaking out to the princess.

"Go ahead!"

"The citizens claim that the metallic beast disturbs the peace of the main street and causes wreckage."

"WHAT!?"

"I know, my princess. I find myself confused as well but a lot of citizens had claimed that mad metallic beast charging toward the main street." The knight explains the situation to Alicia.

"Curses… Why does that metallic beast come and wreak havoc in our capital? Don't tell me…" Alicia gasped on what the metallic beast's intention was.

"Knights, clear the path. We need to go and assist our goddess. She is in danger…" Alicia orders her knights.

"Yes, my princess…" Her knights obey Alicia's command.

"Driver… You need to drive faster. Our goddess is in dire need of help." Alicia orders her driver.

"Yes, my princess…" The driver hastily forces the horse to ride faster.

"What's wrong, Alicia?" Maia is curious about why Alicia needs to rush to the White Citadel.

"You idiot. Don't you understand? That metallic beast may try to harm our goddess." Alicia becomes a concern.

"Really? Why are you concerned about that metallic beast? Our goddess is protected by Claudia and the Dawn Templars. So don't worry about it." Maia calmly replied to the anxious Alicia.

"Don't be stupid. What happens if they fail to protect the goddess? We need to hurry…" Alicia refuses to believe Maia's advice.

"My princess…" The driver calls out to Alicia.

"What is it?"

"There is a blockage within the street."

"WHAT!? WHERE MY KNIGHTS?" Alicia becomes troubled that her goddess is in danger if more delays occur.

"Yes, my princess…" Her knights respond to Alicia's call.

"Clear the blockage and fast…" Alicia commands her knights.

"Yes, my princess…" The knights begin to clear the rumble for the carriage to go through.

"So we have to wait…" Kaguya sighed.

**Ten minutes later**

The knights did their best to clear the rumbles onto the main street.

"My princess… The street is clear." A knight reports to Alicia.

"Good… Call our driver to pick up the speed. We need to hurry." Alicia is glad that the path is clear for the carriage to rush to the White Citadel. Earlier, the driver needed to go to the washroom to do his business. So Alicia gave permission.

"Yes, my princess…" The knights obeyed Alicia's command.

Meanwhile, a knight found something strange and picked up the light green can with a pin attracted to it.

"What did you find?" A knight asked his fellow knight.

"I don't know. Do you know what this is?" The second knight baffled on what he found.

"Throw it away." The first knight is not interested in that weird thing.

"Okay." The second knight throws away the weird items but his finger caught the pin in it while throwing. What he did not know that, he just threw a stun grenade and threw at the direction of the royal horse carriage.

***BBBAAANNGG!***

Within seconds after throwing, a loud noise occurred and disrupted the horses' eyesight. This caused the horses to go out of control and sped off with the royal carriage. (No driver, of course.)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" All the Princess Knights screamed and started to panic as their carriage sped off. **[A/N. Ready for round 2 of epic mayhem?]**

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Kaguya was shocked at the situation she was in.

"OH FUCK ME!" Maia cursed herself.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE LET ME LIVE FOR MY 401TH YEAR NEXT MONTH!" Luu-Luu pleads on whatever the god to NOT to die before her birthday.

"Alicia… I am scared…" Prim scared and grabbed Alicia's hand.

"Don't worry… Anything… is going… to be… fine…" Alicia started to stammer as she displayed the brave front beside Prim.

Well, that is if they can control their emotions through the rough, long and bumpy experience when the uncontrolled horse sped off like mad animals disrupting the peace of the citizens in Ken. Hope they enjoy their trip.

**Destroyed Public Slave Auction**

"Arghhh!" Grave just woke up from his nightmare after being defeated by the metallic beast. He found himself in the public slave auction but not to know of. All he could see was burn buildings, the street being destroyed or crumbled and some dead bodies.

"What!? What magic did they destroy this place?" Grave shocked at the public slave auction. Grave got up and realised he accidentally crushed the old man in a red coat with his dead white eyes and mouth widened.

"Oh, my goddess… How the hell did I end up here?" Grave wondered how he ended up in the public slave auction. He still remembers that he was defeated by that metallic beast and wonders why that beast is so powerful that he is flung in the air by one hit. He thought hard on figuring out the puzzle but he could not come out with the answer. In the end, he gave up and went back to White Citadel. Grave takes a few steps away from the 'dying' old man before he stops to listen to the sound approach him.

***NNNGGGHHHH!**

"AAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Grave turns around to see the royal horse carriage running toward him.

"WHAT THE FUCK…." Grave shocked at the incoming horse carriage toward him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The Princess Knights and Grave screamed in panic.

Grave tries to dodge the rampant horse carriage but his reaction is too slow. As a result, horses rammed and trample Grave's body.

"Ouch! Ouch! My ballssssss…" Grave felt tremendous pain on his body and one of the steps on his groin area. Grave crutches his balls while receiving unexpecting: a nice horse poop freshly produced on his bald head. Grave takes his hand and touches the poo on his head; He also smells it and it stinks like hell. He wanted to vomit if needed but he controlled himself.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! CURSE YOU… OORFFF…." Grave scream in disgust and cursed the horses before he knocked out by the wheel of the horse carriage.

**Royal Carriage**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" All the Princess Knights still scream in fear as the uncontrolled horses still continue to torment them (Princess Knights).

"DO SOMETHING..." Luu-Luu becomes worried. She prefers her death to be a glorious one in the battlefield but to die by the royal horse carriage will bring shame and embarrassment to her lineage.

Kaguya turns pale. She hides in one corner with her head lowered down, her body shivering in fear while placing both of her hands and mumbles some prayers to seek protection from her god. Alicia and Prim hugging each other while screaming in fear, helpless to do anything but relying on the fate of the horses. However, Maia is not going to sit there and wait for 'fate' to happen. She NEEDS to do something.

"I am going in…" Maia said it bravely and confidently as she attempted to 'save' the situation. She is about to exit out of the horse carriage when Alicia grabs her hand.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Alicia asked in a concerned tone.

"Look. Someone needs to tame the horses so it is my turn to turn the tides around." Maia said in a brave tone.

"WHAT!? That foolish…"

"Why?"

"You can't expose yourself in front of the public."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK… I AM GOING IN AND THAT IT."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT…" Alicia forced Maia to get back to the royal carriage.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME…" Maia struggled to get out of the carriages while pushing away from Alicia.

**Meanwhile**

A young but fat man walking down happily down the main street. He dressed in a red top with a white ruff collar surrounding his lumpy neck and yellow trimming but leaving his large belly exposed. A shoulder-length of purple and white sleeves and white armband in it. A baggy pants of the same colour as the sleeves and red boots. He is a male adult with blue eyes and blonde that reach to his ear length. Although he appears to be an adult, he is actually behaving … childish.

He is **Michelle Pantielle, **the eldest son of Micheal Pantielle, the famous merchant.** [A/N. Fucking stalker.]**

He recently bought some 'special' items for the lady whom he admired for some time. Seconds later, he takes out a pink bottle with a heart-shaped logo in it and starts to daydream about that girl. Michelle spends a lot of gold coins to buy the special 'love' potion. He was told by the alchemist that once inhaled by the 'goodness' of this love potion, it will fully captivate someone's love once eyes contact with the user. He smirked as his dream girl will be his soon. Until he heard something approaching him…

***NNNGGGHHHH!**

"SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

"ALICIA, LET ME GO…"

"NO. YOU CANNOT..."

Michelle turned around to see a driverless horse carriage towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL…." Michelle was shocked. Despite appearing to be a clumsy person, he somehow manages to dodge the horse carriage. However, he noticed someone familiar when he saw two ladies doing … some catfights on each other.

Michelle realised that his so-called admirer is Maia and was riding on the horse carriage. Wasting no time, Michelle decided to play as a 'hero' to save Maia as he dashed toward Maia's direction. Unfortunately for him, he forgot about his love potion and he accidentally flung somewhere. Before he realized it, it was already too late as the love potion broke and someone inhaled it. Someone whom he unexpectedly and undesirable to see. That someone is a mid-fifties female, short and skinny appearance with lumpy boobs. She has dirty dirt eyes, a crooked nose and multiple poxes on her hideous face. She had her eyes fixed on Michelle. All Michelle did was to stare at her with horror and sweating bullets.

"Oh… my… I have not met any man in my life… I am so happy so let me give my love to you…" An old lady madly in love with Michelle. She takes out her top to show off his shaggy boobs in front of Michelle.

"I am sorry… I have to go…" Michelle attempts to escape the crazy old hag.

"Where are you going? I love you…" An old lady starts to chase Michelle.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Michelle screams in fear as he runs away from the crazy old hag. Maybe he should slim down in case of an emergency like this case. To make the matter worse, that crazy old hag still persisted in pursuing Michelle. **[A/N. Hehe, he. Run bitch… Run…]**

"WHAT IS THIS HAPPENING?" He started to cry while running away.

"COME HERE, MY HANDSOME PRINCE…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO….OOORRFF!" Michelle accidentally steps on the exposed manhole and his body fell onto it. However, due to his large size, Michelle's body stuck halfway. He tries to get up but find it difficult to push himself out of the manhole.

"There you are. I want to sample your lips. *muck *muck*" An old lady couldn't resist kissing Michelle's lips.

"NOOOO! SOMEONE SAVE ME! NOOOOOO..." Michelle screams for help as the crazy old hag slowly approaches closer to him. **[A/N. Well… Let Michelle have a romantic time with the crazy old hag. ;)]**

* * *

**Back to Royal Carriage again**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." The 'helpless' Princess Knights inside the rampaging horse carriage were screaming while others were still doing catfight business. Surprisingly, it keeps on continuing for quite some time.

However, it will end soon as the horse carriage reaches the obstacle. The rampaging horses try to dodge it. While the horses successfully evade, the connector between the horses and carriage suddenly breaks causing the carriage to go on a spiral, ride on the slope and fly. Even worse, the carriage broke apart due to too much pressure causing the five Princess Knights to be exposed in public and flung in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." All the five Princess Knights scream while flying in mid-air. Where they are going to land is going to be a mess. A big mess.

**Claudia POV**

"Thank you…" Claudia gave her gratitude to the bystanders.

"You are welcome, your Highness." A peasant was glad to help the Princess Knight in need as they saw and volunteered to help Claudia from the hill of cow poop.

Claudia was about to leave when she heard a loud continuous scream from out of the blue. She looked at the sky and saw five familiar people coming down to her direction.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH…"

"WHAT THE… OOORRRFFF…." Claudia could not believe what she was seeing. Unfortunately, she couldn't dodge them as they crashed toward her.

***PPPRRUUSSHH! SPLASH! PPOOOPP!***

The next thing the group of peasants knew that they witnessed six ladies being struck in the big pile of cow shit, exposing their panties (For Luu-Luu will be a naked butt and orange tail) and legs. They shook their heads because it is going to require a lot of work getting these Princess Knights out of the mess. The goddess must be playing a cruel prank on the poor peasants.

**White Citadel**

**Hallway toward the Throne Room**

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH, SHIT!" Haggard cursed while running to the strange room with Bravo One and both dark elves.

"Oh great, Mr Smartie Pants… Thanks for the 'Wild ride of your life' to your fucking happy land… Good job, Hag. Good fucking job…" Sweetwater criticized Haggard's decision.

"You are welcome… Better than staying on the 'Fucked up land'..."

"YOU STUPID FUCKING HUMANS! IT ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT TO COME TO THIS CURSED HUMAN NATION…. IF YOU LISTEN TO MY QUEEN'S INSTRUCTION..." Chloe angrily screams at Bravo One for bringing her and her ex-queen to the city of Ken.

"YA... YA… WHATEVER!" Haggard shrugged off Chloe's bullshit yelling.

"Curse you, humans… I can't imagine that four unintelligent humans lead me to this mess… I swear that I am going to make all four of you feel pain a million times worse than..." Olga is exasperated and unhappy about meeting these four idiot humans. She could not believe that a group of mad men almost killed both dark elves for the sake of the thrill.

"La! La! Blah! La! Blah!" Haggard ignored both elves' rambling.

"FUCK YOU…." Olga felt offended when Haggard turned a blind eye to them.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! NOW, IT IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME TO ARGUE AT THIS POINT…" Redford scolds his team and dark elves. As for Marlowe, well… just silent listening to his teammates and dark elves blaming each other for going to the wrong area until he noticed something.

"Hey, over here. We are going there..." Marlowe found the fanciful decoration room.

"Guess, we have no choice… Everyone, let's move." Redford hastily ordered his men and two dark elves.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO…" Olga screamed before Redford grabbed her hand and rushed to the room.

"SHUT UP!" Redford argues back and continues to move forward to the room

All the Bravo One members and both elves ran as quickly to the room for a hideout. Once they were in (Ignoring the interior of the room as always), they quickly closed the doors and rested their legs.

"Phew!" Haggard felt relieved like he was exhausted for a few yards.

"My legs, I had never felt so much pain by being FORCED to run… Cursed the humans..." Olga complained.

"Well, that's too bad… At least, you won't have to walk a lot in this big castle because of our Humvee, taking a big ride from us to search almost all the rooms in this big ass castle. You need to practice more leg work." Haggard mocks Olga for being feeble despite being old in a healthy appearance.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID HUMAN! I HATE YOU!"

"You welcome, big boobies elf…"

"Why you…"

"Don't talk back to my queen…"

"Who's that?" A female voice spoke out within the room.

The members of the Bravo One and two dark elves turned their attention to the female voice and they were surprised about that woman who was approaching them. She dressed in … an unusual and unique dress. Both dark elves knew that woman who stood up from her fancy throne and slowly approached them. But for members of the Bravo One, they are confused about that woman dressed like a Roman goddess, large burst and… no panties? Why the fuck did she wear without panties? Does she have no shame on her own? **[A/N. Well, Juliet was forced to wear it, that's why.]**

"Wow! Nice to see you without panties, big boobie elf…" Haggard hastily replied and gave a thumbs-up gesture.

Everyone stares at Haggard for giving a vulgar comment on the lady in the white. It is expected that the lady in white looked pissed but they did not expect this. The lady in white has her face sunken for a while before she takes something on the ground.

"DAMN YOU, HAGGARD!" The lady in white shouted out to Haggard while throwing what seemed to be stone at him.

**POW!**

"OUCH! That hurts… Hey, wait a minute… How come you know my name?" Haggard felt pain and suddenly became confused about how this woman knew his name, even though they had never met her before.

"What the hell…" Redford is clueless as Haggard and so the rest of Bravo One members. Even both dark elves also react the same as them.

"I know that sounds crazy, Sgt. Redford." The lady in white spoke calmly to the confused Redford.

"How do you know my name…" Redford became confused.

The lady in white shook her head and gave a groan as she can understand that Bravo One members were confused about how she knew them.

"Who are you really? I mean… how do you know Haggard and our sarge's name? Don't you know me and …" Sweetwater became sceptical about the lady in white.

"Yes… I know what you are trying to say, Sweetwater… and yes, I know all of you, including the new member, Marlowe..."

"Wait… Are you Mike-One Juliet?" Sweetwater curiously asked the lady in white.

"Don't be stupid… She is Celestine, the ruler of Eostia and my arch-nemesis…" Olga interrupted Bravo One members, revealing the lady in white.

"WHAT!? She is Celestine… Oh the lord... And why does she wear that… clothes..." Sweetwater is shocked to hear who the lady in white and her dress is.

"Stop looking at my dress or else I will pluck off your eyes with a fork and make you blind forever so that you don't comment on my clothing…" Juliet gives an angry look at Sweetwater. She disliked any comment on her clothes as she had been humiliated for almost a week. Especially when anyone stared at her for some time.

"...Yes, Madam." Sweetwater decided to keep his mouth, not to anger the goddess or his 'lover' in someone's body.

"I still don't believe the crap… Tell me what my ID number…" Haggard decided to test the goddess.

"WELL, YOUR FUCKING ID IS ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*** AND YOU LIVE IN ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*** HOW ABOUT THAT..." Juliet reveals Haggard some of his details in an angry tone. **[AN. Sorry for censoring some confidential details.]**

'_How do you know these people?' _Celestine is curious to know about these four humans in strange green uniforms and equipment.

'_Long story short, I know them. So you don't need to know so much.' _Juliet assured Celestine.

Haggard was stunned to hear from the elf goddess to know some personal detail about himself. And so for the rest of Bravo One team reacted the same as Haggard.

"Well… Shit... That sounds like Juliet. Why the hell that you are an elf…"

"I don't want to bring up this matter… but do you have transport?" Juliet asked in a desperate tone.

"What…" Everyone in Bravo One team is astounded to hear from Juliet/ elf goddess.

"Like a chopper or a Humvee or anything that can get me out of this cuckoo land… Do you have it or not?" Juliet demands the Bravo One members to have a vehicle to leave Eostia. Although Juliet found they treat her nice because of her royalist status, she couldn't stand on how to deal with some stupid culture and its people in Eostia is.

'_Why must I… I mean we need to leave my castle?' _Celestine curiously asked Juliet.

'_To be honest… your culture, your people. Everything here sucks. I can't wear the dress that I wanted to, can't go out of the castle and the worst of all, your annoying 'knight' made me look like a stripper and uncomfortable for me.' _Juliet honestly answered.

"Well...err…"

"Hey, wait. What's that smell coming behind the hallway?" Juliet noticed something as she detected a strong burning and unpleasant odour coming to the door linked to the hallway.

"Well...errr… They must be celebrating some BBQ over there…" Sweetwater tried to cover up.

"Hope it has some BBQ ribs, roast meats or beef jerky… Been eating shit food rations on the 'Fucked up land'..." Haggard drools at the homeland food that he carves.

"It is not 'Fucked up land'. It Garan…" Olga reminded the foolish Haggard.

"Sounds like the right name for me. Especially with that big football guy with a giant sword taking over your custerfucked land for himself. I wonder what he and his band of shitty company are doing over there..." Haggard wondered.

"Why you…" Olga bit her lips.

"Shut up, all of you." Redford scolds them.

Juliet won't not take their words as she has been in Eostia for almost a week. It won't take long as she will find out herself.

**BOOOOM***

Immediately, a loud noise could be heard which caught Juliet's attention.

"It… err…" Sweetwater stuttered. Juliet had enough lame excuses from the Bravo One team and decided to open the doors by herself. What she had found shocked her.

"FIRREEE!"

"OH SHIT!"

"GET ME WATER, NOW!"

The guards and maids are yelling each and assist themselves to put down the fire of a blackened block of metal with four wheels. Multiple small debris with a few of them still burning. A burning Humvee. Yup. All hope is gone for Juliet. Celestine doesn't know what that thing is but it terrified her to see that mysterious wagon burning. She wondered why the mysterious wagon appeared out of nowhere, nevertheless near her throne room. Not wanting to get attention from the guards and maids, Juliet quietly and slowly closed the door with her face looking down.

After Juliet did that, she slowly walked toward Bravo One, feeling weak and shivering after seeing her hope 'vanished'.

"Is… this the...only transport… that you, guys have?" Juliet stutterly asked Bravo One.

"Well, I… er…" Sweetwater hesitated while his face was sweating bullets.

"Yup… I am the one who drove into this bland castle. And also, this place is so huge so why the hell should we be walking when we can drive anywhere in this castle… Best ever ride…" Haggard proudly reveals who is the culprit for the mess.

Juliet remains silent and slowly walks toward him. Later, she put both of her hands on both Haggard's shoulders.

"What wrong..." Haggard is confused by Juliet's action. What he didn't know when Juliet is going to do something ... nasty on him.

"HAGGARD! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR BLOWING UP MY ONLY HOPE..." Juliet screamed angrily and she started to choke Haggard's neck using the goddess's strength magic.

"AHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!" Haggard struggled to get off the psychopath elf's hand on her. **[A/N. Who would have thought that elves are innocent and pure until now.] **

"Miss July, we can explain…" Sweetwater tries to calm down Juliet.

"Juliet, calm down. Marlowe, help me." Redford tries to break away from Juliet whom she tries to 'harm' Haggard.

"Urgh… Help me…" Haggard tries to get off the grip of Juliet.

"DIE! YOU BASTARD!" Juliet pissed off while strangling Haggard. **[A/N. Just imagine Celestine watching Juliet 'punish' Haggard. XD]**

While Bravo One members were busy, both dark elves are completely dumbfounded. They are confused on why the goddess knew the humans from another world. What's worse that she is a completely different person from what they used to know.

"Err...my queen…" Chloe asked.

"Yes…" Olga responded to Chloe.

"I don't want to be rude but I thought Lady Celestine had a kind, gentle and good heart, until now…" Chloe whispered to Olga's ear as she didn't want to get the attention of Celestine's wrath.

"That's a good question…" Olga wondered but she felt glad that someone gave some retribution to the troublemaker.

* * *

**Meanwhile in 'Cuntry'**

"ON THE GROUND…"

"NOBODY MOVE OTHERWISE WE FUCKED YOUR LIFE UP…"

"WHAT?! NOBODY TELL ME WHAT…" An orc defiant against the unknown human when he received a wake up call for all Black Dog members to follow.

***BAMMM!**

An orc's head bursts into many pieces of bones, blood and other residues produce and slatter everywhere. The headless body stands there for a few seconds before dropping on the ground. Every human and monsters are completely stunned and horrified to see their 'comrade' being killed by the strange humans in red and black carrying strange but powerful weapons with them. They also bought along these metal wagon golems but come in different sizes.

Meanwhile, a neatly combed man dressed in black suit was standing in front of a group of natives, being cuffed and kneeling in front of him. His men were right behind the natives in case they did something 'intention' to their leader.

"Why did you all introduce yourself and this country?"

"Who the hell are…" Vault demands to know the man in black and his army before the soldier behind him gives him a hard slap for talking back to their leader.

"Urgh…" Hick felt pain.

The man in black put a hand signal to stop the soldier from hitting Hick again.

"Do you want to know? Let's say my name is Legionnaire. And my men behind you are Legionnaire Mercenaries. So I already explained it to you and it is your turn to tell me who you are…" Legionnaire introduced himself and his army group.

"I am Vault, the leader of Black Dog mercenaries. And you are in my kingdom, Cuntry. What do you want?" Vault answered Legionnaire's question.

"What do I want? I and my men want to go back to my world, of course to have some … unfinished business. And your country, Cuntry… is fucking horrible name that I ever heard."

"What's wrong with that name…"

"Shut up!" Legionnaire gives Vault a hard knock.

**BAMM!**

"Argh…" Vault screeched in pain.

Legionnaire could not believe what he had seen. Who knows that he and his mercenaries are in the fucked up fantasy land and he doesn't know what to do.

"Excuse me… Can I say something?" Kin wants to say something.

"Speak." Legionnaire gives that man permission to let him speak.

"We can help you to send you back to your world if you can help us."

"Oh, I am listening…"

"You can help us by conquering Eostia with your army. From the look of your men carrying the powerful artifacts, we can control a foothold and if we gather enough resources, I can send you and your men back to your world if you accept the deal. In addition, I am the wizard..." Kin persuades Legionnaire to join their cause.

"Why I should trust you…" Legionnaire concerned.

"Because you don't have a choice. Our stronghold was destroyed and this land was inhabitable. Only we knew how to get to the nearest villages for supply and housing."

Legionnaire weighed his option of accepting the deal with the natives. After a few minutes, Kin was right but Legionnaire had a better deal that they can't refuse.

"I will agree if you accept our term."

"What is it?"

"All Black Dog mercenaries will be under my control." Legionnaire states his term.

"WHY YOU…" Vault enraged before he was shocked to see Legionnaire taking a weapon aim at his face.

"If you don't, there is no point in taking you and your men with me except your magician. I don't need you but I am willing to give you mercy. Understand?" Legionnaire threatening Vault to kill him on the spot.

"Yes… My men and I will obey your order." Vault had no choice but to agree in order to save his life.

"Good." Legionnaire put down his MP-412.

"Vault, tell your men that whenever the village or town raid, I required at least two-third of the loot." Legionnaire issues an order to Vault.

"Why you…" Vault grit his teeth.

"Is that a problem?" Legionnaire gives an icy stare.

"No...Sir…" Vault terrified when Legionnaire stared at him.

"Good. Is there anything else that you want to bring out?"

"There is one…"

"Oh. What is it?"

"How about the women?" Vault brings out the condition.

"What about them?" Legionnaire is curious to know why Vault brought up the strange request.

"Can we raped them? That is the reason why I created this kingdom. My legion of monsters need female humans to reproduce troops." Vault explained. Legionnaire is astounded to hear from Vault but he does not care about them.

"Unless they are important for my cause, do whatever you want with them."

"Thank you…" Vault smirked.

Well…. A lot of messed up situations especially Juliet, will forever stay in the land of stupidity. Worse still, Bravo One members blew up her chance to have freedom of her own. Wonder how Juliet will cope with the Princess Knights later on.

I know why I never updated for a few months. Couple of reasons like the Covid-19 but my main reason was that I injured my wrist and am still recovering from it. But enough of that.

* * *

**Time for review**.

**Perseus12, D1NGORED, SPARTAN-626 and Rven23: **I hope you enjoy the fanfic. Wait til you will see how Bravo One roasted the other Princess Knights.

**TheAutorArgentina** and **Ph0enix17: **Well, I take note of your OC in future chapters.

**ninjarider1: **It will be soon. Muhahahaha...

**Victor John Foxfire: **Luu-Luu prefers to fight til the death since she is the only 'blood knight' among the seven. Kaguya's reaction will be the same as other Princess Knights.

Grave betrays the alliance because they are losing, so might as well join them if you can't beat them. Grave raped Claudia because he needed a … heir. You see, his son was weak and futile so he had to do it with his own hands. Problem was there are a lot of men who want to rape her as well. So ya… _Good job, Grave. You doom yourself._

I am sorry to tell you that was a sequel, Kuroinu 2, where the 'Rape Empire' lasted for more than a hundred years. Shocking, is it? Why does it exist…. Let's just say, it is good for business.


End file.
